The Huntress
by melissawtf
Summary: When Allison Argent dies, a mix-up happens and her soul gets sent to the wrong place. When Castiel finds out, he does his best to right this wrong, but Allison's mind is too damaged to send her back to her family and friends. So instead, Castiel tasks the Winchester brothers with aiding Allison in her recovery.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So this has been sitting on my laptop for nearly a year. It's still a work in progress and I'm unsure if I want to finish it, so I guess I'm just posting it now to see the reception it's going to receive and whether or not it's worth finishing.**

 **The story is mostly planned out, I just kind of stopped halfway through because I got sucked into the Marvel fandom again. So for you non-Marvel fans, enjoy some Hunters ;)**

* * *

 _"Allisooonnnnn!"_

 _"Did you find her? Is she okay? Is Lydia safe?"_

 _"I can't take your pain away."  
"It's because it doesn't hurt."_

 _"It's okay, it's perfect. I'm in the arms of my first love; the first person I ever loved; the person I'll always love. I love you, Scott- Scott McCall."_

 _"You need to tell my dad. You need to- tell him- tell him.."_

Damp, cold, stone walls surround her. A sconce with a candle's flickering wick is her only light source, and an impossible rusty cage door is her only exit. Screams echo all around her, but it's the whimpering and pleading of others that make Allison's heart beat double. The door is unsurprisingly locked and no amount of pushing or kicking will make it budge.

 _"Did you find her? Is she okay? Is Lydia safe?"_

 _"I can't take your pain away."  
"It's because it doesn't hurt."_

 _"It's okay, it's perfect. I'm in the arms of my first love; the first person I ever loved; the person I'll always love. I love you, Scott- Scott McCall."_

 _"You need to tell my dad. You need to- tell him- tell him.."_

"Well, hello, gorgeous." Allison's eyes snap open from reliving her last moments over and over, her gaze landing on the form of a man standing outside her cell. From what little light is out in the corridor, she can make out that his hair is shaved closed to his head and that the bottom half of his face is covered in stubble. For being such a rank and dank place, the man looks oddly comfortable in a pair of slacks and a white button down with it's sleeves rolled up to his elbows. "You're new here."

With what little light that's available, Allison's able to see the whites of the man's eyes vanish within the blink of an eye. Pure black stares down at her as fear hits her so strong and sudden that bile burns at the back of her throat. Something is definitely wrong here- she's not supposed to be here- and no matter how hard she fights back, the man easily overpowers her as he steps into her cell.

The only thing she's capable of in this hellish place is screaming her throat raw when they chain her up in another room and cut into her body.

 _"Did you find her? Is she okay? Is Lydia safe?"_

'Lydia..?'

"Wakey, wakey, beautiful. Time for another go."

More cutting. More gutting. More maniacal laughter.

 _"I love you, Scott- Scott.."_

 _"You need to tell my dad. You need to- tell him- tell him.."_

She lays curled in the fetal position, eyes dull and blank as she stares into nothingness. With no sure way to tell time, Allison's not sure how long she's been here- wherever here is. The only thing she's aware of is that the man who visits her loves to hear her scream.

 _"Allisooonnnnn!"_

'Is that my name? Allison?' she wonders to herself one day. Her memories used to be constant- used to be the only thing keeping her sane in this dark place- but they've faded over time. So many names whirl around her mind, but she no longer knows how important they are to her- if they are even important her at all. Even their faces have gone blank over time.

"You're a tough one to break, cookie. Are you sure you don't want to trade up? You'd make such a good little torturer."

Torture another being? Never. She'd never do it. "Screw you."

"Suit yourself."

* * *

Dean has just taken a seat at the table- the masterpiece of a cheeseburger with grilled onions waiting to be devoured sitting in front of him- when Castiel appears. The rustle of wings has the elder brother sighing and pouting, and the younger Winchester looks up from the grilled chicken salad in front of him.

"Cas? Back so soon?"

"No, no, no," Dean grumbles. "We're on a break, you dick. Go away." He ignores the angel as best as he can and picks up the greasy burger with both hands, shoving the monstrosity into his mouth and taking a chunk out of it.

Castiel frowns at the name calling and Dean's table manners, and Sam merely chuckles as he digs into his own lunch. "What's wrong?"

"I have a.. favor to ask of you," the angel admits hesitantly. So hesitantly that it immediately garners the brothers' attention. "A great wronging has been uncovered and we must set it right."

"We..?" Sam asks. "You and us or you and-"

"My brothers and sisters," Castiel states. "At least, the ones who are still speaking to me and looking to hopefully redeem themselves for not realizing this mistake sooner."

"Mhm," Dean hums around another bite of his burger. "What did you do?" He teases as best as he can. "You look guilty. I've never seen you look this guilty." The angel in question fidgets under their stares and it's then they realize something really _is_ wrong. "Cas?" Dean gulps down the food in his mouth. "What did you guys do?"

"Technically, we didn't do anything. And that's the problem."

"Go on."

"A girl of only seventeen years died. Her soul was meant for Heaven, but after some unforeseen events, her soul was sent to Hell." Dean and Sam's eyes subtly go wide, and Castiel softly sighs. "We only just realized it and to make up for not seeing it sooner, we're giving back her life. We- _I_ need you to look after her since you're the best men I know. Her mind's been broken and she doesn't remember anyone or anything from her past. It'll come slowly to her, and she needs to let it happen on it's own as is. Hunting with you will kick start everything from there, so you just need to let her work at her own pace."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Dean stands up so abruptly that his chair scrapes back loudly. "We are not babysitters, Cas! We can't exactly put our lives on hold for a kid."

"You won't have to," he frowns. "And she's not exactly a child anymore. She's just shy of her twenty first birthday now."

Dean and Sam go deadly quiet at Cas' admission. They know that time works differently in Hell- that Dean's four months dead on Earth had meant he spent forty years in Hell- so if she's been dead for several years on Earth.. then that means it's been a very, very _long_ time in Hell for her.

"She was a Hunter as well," Castiel admits. "Her whole family hunted werewolves, but things changed when her family moved to California."

"What things?" Sam wonders.

"She fell in love. With a werewolf."

Dean snorts and shakes his head. "A hunter and a werewolf. That's just a recipe for disaster."

"It would have been.. if he'd been the breed of werewolf you're used to."

"Wait- what?!" Sam pushes back from the table, their food already forgotten. "What do you mean by _breed_?"

"There's obviously different breeds of creatures." Castiel rolls his eyes and it takes everything in Dean to not smirk at the action. Human emotion suited the angel well. "These werewolves are good- mostly. They don't eat hearts and when they turn, their mind is still their own as long as they have an anchor that keeps them anchored to their humanity." He takes a moment for that to sink in and then he's filling them in on more. "Their little town was cursed with the worst of luck, but the town has always been protected by the current werewolf pack living there to the best of their ability. Something evil was terrorizing their town and sacrificing people a while back, and when these children's parents were abducted, they ritually sacrificed themselves to find them."

"Kids ritually sacrificed themselves?! How did we not know about this town?" Dean explodes.

"They covered the tracks pretty well. The Sheriff now knows everything about the monster world and he now protects the alpha werewolf since his human son is part of the pack. His son just also happens to be one of the three that sacrificed himself.

"However, the three kids lived, but it wasn't without cost. The sacrifice ended up putting a darkness around their hearts and when the girl later died during a completely different battle, we think that the darkness shrouding her soul is what got her sent to Hell by accident."

"This is- this is crazy. You know that, right?" Dean shakes his head in disbelief. "I broke in Hell after _thirty years_ and it messed _me_ up. How are you so sure this girl isn't gonna come back with a few screws loose herself?"

"We have our eyes down in the pit," Castiel confides in them. "She has not broken in the way you did, Dean. To this day, she refuses her torturer, but the very essence that makes the girl _her_ has long faded. She'll be a clean slate when she's topside, and it'll take a while for her memories and skills to resurface. Only when she's ready can she be taken home. Like I said before, you're the best men I know. She'll be safe with you while she recuperates."

Dean and Sam are quiet now, both staring at one another and silently communicating with just the quirks of their eyebrows and shoulder shrugs. Dean eventually sighs and rubs a hand down the length of his face, and Sam frowns while shifting from foot to foot.

"Is her family still in California?" Sam eventually asks.

"Yes. Both her father and her pack."

Dean huffs. "Since when did humans start being accepted as pack members?"

"Since always. You don't have to be a wolf to be part of a pack," Cas says. "Allison's then boyfriend- her first love- was a beta werewolf who rose to alpha status surprisingly fast. His second-in-command is his best friend- a human as well- and then there's a beta werewolf that the alpha had to bite in order to save his life. The rest of the pack consists of a kitsune, a werecoyote, a banshee, a hellhound, and three of the human parents."

Dean scowls as Cas lists off the creatures that they usually kill, but Sam's suddenly intrigued. "And these.. creatures are all good?"

"Yes. By day, the children all attend college and their part-time jobs. By night, they're protecting the town from evil."

"Can we have some time to think about it?" Sam asks. "To research these people before we help them."

"You have until tonight. We're pulling Allison Argent from Hell in the next couple of hours."

* * *

 **So here's how things are going to go down. Obviously, this is an AU. Timeline wise.. *sighs*.. I'm gonna fuck shit up ;)**

 **In the Teen Wolf!verse, everything after season 5 is just what pops into my head. As for the Supernatural!verse, everything up to and including season 10 happened. HOWEVER, when the mark is removed from Dean, it releases no such thing as 'the darkness' and the brothers try to get on with their lives. Enter Castiel bringing the task of one Allison Argent ;)**

 **Also, I'm screwing up the Winchester's ages and saying that Dean's in his early thirties and Sam his late twenties. This may or may not be for romantic reasons-** _ **shush!**_


	2. Chapter 2

For the next two hours, Sam does research on the name 'Argent' and 'California', and comes up with some disturbing stories dating back numerous of years in Beacon Hills, California- most importantly, the fact about one Kate Argent burning down the Hale home with adults and children still inside. Dean paces and grumbles about helping out a chick who runs with monsters, but Sam is quick to reply that these 'monsters' fall in the gray category. Yes, they kill monsters, but it's not like they haven't run across some that were quite innocent in the past. Mind you, innocent monsters are rare to come across, but these in California have a freakin' angel vouching for them. And after digging into some lore on the internet, Sam found some information on another breed of werewolves that didn't seem too.. monstrous.

"I don't know, Sammy. Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"..maybe? She comes from a family of hunters, Dean. She'll eventually remember how to take care of herself and at least with her around, we can take on the easy cases and rest up some. We deserve it."

"Yeah, but.. babysitting?" He scoffs. "I get the girl got a shitty deal, but why do we have to take care of the angels' mistake?"

"'Cause Cas trusts us. If I'm being honest, I say we do it," Sam shrugs. "It's an easy gig and we can really use the time off from the big cases."

The elder Winchester grumbles some more before he actually gives the thought any more consideration. "Whatever." Dean walks over to his bed and plops down, grumbling about how he can't wait to get back to the bunker. Interlocking his fingers behind his head, he stretches out comfortably before crossing his legs at the ankles. "Tell Cas we'll babysit, but if her monsters don't check out when we eventually deliver her, we're gankin' those sonnuvabitches."

"Got it."

As Dean closes his eyes to get some much needed shut-eye, Sam continues his research. The only kitsunes they've run across have all been of the bad variety.. and the hellhound? He really hopes there's a different breed of that, too.

 **xXx**

Obviously, the internet isn't the best place to research lore because there's no telling what's real and what isn't. There's a lot on kitsunes from the Chinese mythology- so many different kinds of those creatures- but there's not a lot on hellhounds. Banshees immediately ping on _the wailing woman_ , but that's too obvious for Sam's taste and he can't wait until they're back at the bunker so he can look through their library which has legit information.

Nothing pops up on werecoyotes, but there is something that had intrigued the hunter right off the bat- _"sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are."_ Sam had then sat for a couple more hours, researching every type of were-creature he could find before Castiel reappeared.

Dean wakes from his nap just as the sun is setting and the flapping of wings make the brothers tense for what's to come.

"Have you come to a decision?" Crystal blue eyes dart between Dean and Sam, and Sam shifts uncomfortably.

"Uh, yeah, but first I have a question."

"Go on."

"Are we even allowed to tell her about monsters? You said her memories have to come on their own, but how can we not tell her if hunting monsters is what we do and she's to tag along?"

Castiel sighs. "I thought about that after I departed earlier," he admits. "She'll know not is all that it seems when she wakes. She will know her torturer is a monster, but not what kind, and it'll be up to you two to explain as kindly as possible about what monsters lurk out there in the world. However, you can not tell her that she's part of a werewolf pack. That information has to come to her all on it's own."

"Okay," Sam says. "We'll do it then."

Castiel immediately looks to Dean and the elder Winchester reluctantly nods. "Yeah, we'll do it. At least then we can get some rest while helping this chick remember her old life."

Castiel faintly smiles at them in relief, he disappearing without another word. Seconds later, he reappears with a girl in his arms and lays her out on Sam's bed. Dark hair is cut short- just below her shoulders- and she's dressed in a dirty white dress that stops above her knees and a dark green military jacket. Black heeled ankle boots adorn her feet.. and it's then that the brothers realize what the dirt clinging to the girl's body is.

Cas literally took the girl from her grave.

"She'll wake when she's ready," Cas informs them, staring down at the girl guiltily. "She'll need food and water when she wakes so it'd be best to have it ready. You might also want to find her different clothes."

"Dammit, Cas! We don't know how to shop for girls. How are supposed to- we don't even know the size of her.. underthings," Dean says, lowering his voice towards the end.

Sam snorts and grins. "I'm sure her.. underthings," he does his best to stifle his chuckle. "-will do until we're back on the road. I have a pair of running shorts in the trunk of the car and we can lend her a shirt until we can get her better clothing."

"Very well. If that is all, I must return to Heaven. It's.. chaotic once more."

Dean and Sam have no chance to utter another word before Castiel disappears on them, and then the brothers are left with an unconscious girl in their room.

"Well, you deal with that," Dean gestures at the girl's too still body. "If she wakes screaming, gag her until she's calm enough to talk. I'm just gonna go.. get some food."

Dean swipes the keys to the Impala off the nightstand and marches towards the door, Sam barely managing to get out, "Bring back something healthy", before the door's shut behind him. Left alone, the younger Winchester sighs and reluctantly glances around the room for something that will work as a gag.

It's not like he wants to gag her, but Dean's right. They're currently in a motel room and if Allison wakes screaming and attracts attention, it'll be bad.

 **xXx**

She wakes with a jolt, heart pounding and panic swelling. She immediately knows she's in the wrong place- it's brighter than it's supposed to be and she's not on the rock hard ground. A choked off sob escapes her throat as her hands fist into bed sheets below her, and then there's a man looming over her as he tries shushing her.

"Hey.. hey, it's okay. You're safe."

Fear bursts through the veins of her entire being at the sound of his voice, and she scoots as far away as she can. Only in doing so, she falls about two feet to the ground. She lands mostly on her back and elbows before the rest of her body joins her on the floor, and she cries out in fear as another man joins the first.

"Hey, no. None of that now," the taller of the two says calmly. His hands are held out in front of him, palms out, and he takes a step back when her eyes widen. Taking that moment of his hesitation, she scoots frantically across the floor so her back is up against the wall. "It's okay now. Really. You're safe."

"I- I.." She gulps, gaze frantic as it darts all over the room and her body trembles in fear. Her brain catalogs the differences between this place and wherever she was before as something good, but her heart is still telling her to be afraid. "H-how? Wh-where am I?"

"Currently, we're in Indiana." The shorter of the two men takes a hesitant step forward before squatting, he then rolling a bottled water towards her. She pulls her legs up and wraps her arms around them, tears welling up in her eyes, but not falling. "As for the how, would you believe us if I said _angels?_ " Shocked, dark brown eyes dart up from the water bottle to meet green, his very expression serious and not at all joking. And for some unknown reason, she believes what he's saying. "I've been in your position before, kid. Just not as long as you." As he says this, his right hand moves slowly to lift up the short sleeve of his shirt over his left bicep. And there for her eyes to see is the very faint outline of a hand print. "I'm sure you got one of these as well."

"H-his eyes.. black," she rasps.

"That was a demon," the other man says- the taller one with his dark brown hair cut around his chin. He frowns as he mulls over his words, hesitantly telling her what she needs to hear. "You were in.. Hell, but the angels saved you. They pulled you out."

"W-why? What m-makes me so s-special?"

"'Cause you weren't supposed to be down in the pit in the first place," the squatting man grunts.

She flinches as she's reminded of the pit- chains and lightning and maniacal laughter making her heart beat double.

"Hey, deep breaths, kid. In and out. They can't get to you anymore."

Her eyes open and it's only then she realizes her chest is heaving with breaths that feel like they are not delivering enough oxygen to her lungs. The tears in her eyes finally fall even though she frantically swipes at her cheeks to get rid of them, and then the taller of the two is squatting down as well. "Here. Watch me. Try and match your breathing to mine."

She watches as the man takes a dramatic deep breath in and holds it, and then releases it slowly. He repeats the process until she's taking deep breaths of her own and holding them before releasing them along with him, and then she's the one repeating the process until her chest doesn't feel as constricted anymore.

"My name's Sam," the man then smiles- the man with the lengthier hair. "And this is my brother Dean." The green-eyed man gives her a terse nod before standing, he then walking further into the room before taking a seat at a small round table. When her gaze darts back to the one who calls himself Sam, he smiles. "Do you remember your name?"

She gulps before thinking about her name, her mind drawing a blank. Sadly, she shakes her head to him that no, she doesn't remember.

 _"Allisoooonnnn!"_

Her eyes clamp shut and her hands fly up to her ears. Her chest heaves with uncontrolled sobs as the voice echoes in her mind and when two large hands fall to her shoulders, she screams out and starts punching in a blind panic.

"Hey.. hey! It's Sam. Snap out of it!" She keeps screaming and struggling, and then a hand clamps down over her mouth to muffle all the noise she's making. "Shh! We're in a motel room," Sam tells her, grasping both her wrists with his free hand. "If you make too much noise, you're gonna get the cops called on us. We're trying to help you here, okay? You need to stop yelling."

She seems to calm after that, her gaze locked on his as the fog clouding her mind lifts. The second she calms, however, something seems to slot into place in her mind. ".. _mmphson_."

Sam's brow furrows and he seems to sag in relief now that she's not struggling against him. "What?" He says before pulling his hand away from her mouth when he feels her jaw tick beneath his palm.

"Allison," she gulps. "My name's.. Allison. Right?"

This time, it's her brow that furrows in confusion as she wracks her brain for something- anything, really- and Sam glances over his shoulder at his brother who's sitting rigidly at the table. "Uh, how'd you come up with that?" Dean asks. He casts Sam a cautious look before looking back at her.

"I- she screamed it, I think. She sounded sad. Heartbroken."

Silence lingers and then Sam's slowly standing and sitting on the edge of the bed so his forearms are resting on his parted knees. "Who's screaming it?"

"..I don't know."

Both Sam and Dean sigh, and Sam continues. "The angel who saved you- Castiel- he told us that your name is Allison. He gave us a bit more information about your past because you were sort of just dropped on us, but he warned us to not tell you anything. Your memories have to come on their own. We can't force them. I'm sorry."

She- _Allison..? It oddly feels right_ \- nods distractedly while letting everything sink in.

Monsters shouldn't exist, but somehow they do. Oddly enough, she's at ease with the talk of angels and demons. Monsters somehow feel familiar, and these two men- these brothers- that know about _everything_ don't seem to faze her. She's not sure she really trusts them, but she does trust the fact they're not going to hurt her. 'Cause if they were, if they were anything like that man- _that.. demon?_ \- then they'd have already done it.

Her stomach grumbling ceases any further musings and wide eyes dart up to Sam who's fighting off a grin. "Drink," he tells her while gesturing to the water bottle next to her feet. "Your body's been.. out of commission for a while and it needs sustenance. I'll make you some soup to get your started."

Sam stands and moves back into the room, heading for a small kitchenette where there are several cans of soup lined up on the counter. He pops open a can and pours it into a small pot before taking it over to an equally small stove and setting it atop one of the burners. As he stands there and waits for the soup to heat up, Allison slides her gaze over to Dean who's ignoring her in favor of his own food on the table before him.

Her stomach continues to grumble, so Allison finally listens and reaches for the water bottle. She struggles with the twist-off lid, but when she manages to open it, the cool water does wonders for her parched throat. She eventually stands up on shaky legs and stretches out her aching limbs before smoothing out the white cotton dress she finds herself wearing. A green jacket is thrown atop her dress- a jacket that's definitely more masculine than her dress leads to believe- but the dirt clinging to her clothing is what throws her for a loop.

"Why am I covered i-in dirt?" She asks as she stumbles over to the table where Dean is sitting.

"You died."

A bowl clatters to the floor and Sam whirls around. "Dude!"

"What?" He frowns, shrugging. "We're not here to coddle her, Sammy. If Cas wanted to baby her, he'd have left her somewhere else."

Sam opens his mouth to retort, but deep down he knows his brother is right. So instead, he glances at Allison only to find her blinking in shock at Dean. "I- I died?"

"Yep. You kicked the bucket," Dean continues. He shoves a couple fries into his mouth and chews. "But don't ask us how. We don't even know that. Guess it's just a memory that has to come back all on it's own."

Allison eventually shakes herself from her stupor when a steaming bowl of soup is place in front of her, but she overlooks that in favor of staring down at her clothing. "So I w-was buried i-in this? That's kind o-of morbid." Dean snorts and busies himself with shoving more food in his mouth. "Can I t-take a shower?"

"Soon," Sam replies. "But first, eat. You really do need the food."

* * *

 **Two chapters in one day. Woo!**

 **What do you guys think of this?**


	3. Chapter 3

Allison is sure of two things.

One is that monsters are real.. and two is that her name is Allison.

After Dean's bombshell, she had eaten her soup and crackers in silence. Sam had been casting her cautious little looks and walking on eggshells around her, but Dean had just kept on eating as if her dying was no big deal. The soup, crackers and water had surprisingly filled her up, and when she asked again about a shower, Sam had finally conceded and showed her to the bathroom.

"I, uh, we don't really have clothes that will fit you," Sam had sheepishly explained. "If you don't mind, we can lend you a shirt and some old running shorts of mine."

"That's fine."

Her gaze had been stuck on the floor, so she didn't see as Sam hurriedly left the room for a brief moment. Instead, her mind is stuck on the fact that **she died.** She knows, at least she feels like, that she should be hysterical and raging and denying everything about monsters and her death, but she's oddly at peace with everything. She's accepted every word that's been told to her and in her nearly blank mind, she knows it's the truth.

A door clicking shut had startled her from her thoughts and when she looked up, she found Sam clutching a pair of shorts in hand before heading straight for a duffel bag on the floor. He made quick work of rummaging through it and producing a blue plaid button-up, he then heading for her and handing the two items over.

So now Allison stands in the dingy bathroom and staring at her reflection in the mirror. Dark, nearly purple skin beneath her eyes makes the rest of her skin look unnaturally pale- at least in comparison to the brothers outside the door- and smudges of dirt coat any available skin she can see. Dark, limp hair hangs just a smidgen past her shoulders and she runs her fingers through it only to frown at the small clumps of dirt that fall out.

Setting down her borrowed clothes atop the closed toilet lid, Allison strips. The green military jacket is salvageable so she shakes it off and tosses it on the sink counter. The white cotton dress, however, is not. She takes a moment to stare at the reflection of the simple white dress that was once pretty when she notices something odd. There's a mark on her left forearm- the skin darker there than everywhere else- and when she lifts her arm to take a look at it instead of staring at the reflection of it, she finds that the skin is raised. Blistered almost.

Frowning, Allison traces the raised skin with her right hand and rotates her arm to see the whole thing. The mark has what appears to be a palm and fingers, and then it suddenly clicks as to what she's looking at. It's the same mark as Dean had showed her on his own arm- the hand print of the angel that pulled them from Hell.

She studies the mark for a few moments before snapping out of it, she then stripping out of her cotton dress. The dirt is clinging too much to the white material, so figuring it's a lost cause, Allison tosses the dress into the small trashcan in the corner. Her bra appears in good shape as do the black short tights she has on over her underwear. And since there's no other option for bra and panties, Allison shrugs and puts them aside to put back on until she can ask the brothers to get her some more.

She turns on the shower easily enough, the cold water making her flinch and she only steps in under the weak water pressure when the room is starting to fill with steam. She stands under the water long enough to soak her hair and until her skin is tinged pink, and then the dirt slides down the water drain with help from the suds that she had lathered up in her hands thanks to a small bar of soap. There's a cheap bottle of the two-in-one shampoo/conditioner combo and even though it smells manly, Allison goes ahead and lathers her hair with it.

She doesn't know how long she's been in the shower, but when the water starts running cold she figures it's time to get out. She wrings out the excess water from her hair before grabbing the dark green towel she saw hanging on the wall rack next to the shower stall, and wraps that around her body. After drying off, she wraps her hair in the towel before pulling on her underwear and bra, followed by the black short tights. Sam's running shorts don't fit, even with the draw string being pulled as tight as it will go, so she decides to forgo them and hopes the men aren't too uncomfortable with her tights. The plaid button-up falls to her knees and after buttoning up the buttons- only leaving the very top one one undone- Allison then rolls up the sleeves to her elbows.

With one side of the shirt practically falling off her shoulder, she shrugs at her appearance in the mirror and then scans what little products reside there on the counter. Everything she sees, her mind supplies a name for it- toothpaste, toothbrush, deodorant, mouthwash, comb- and she quickly picks up the mouthwash. She pours herself a cap full to swish her mouth with, and then picks up the small black comb to run through her damp hair.

By the time she's done, her stomach's rumbling again and she doesn't hesitate to join Sam and Dean in the room.

"Your shorts didn't fit," is the first thing she says when the brothers stare at her. She tosses the shorts onto one of the beds and then heads towards them in the small kitchen. "Luckily, I had tights on underneath my dress so it's not too weird."

Dean seems to sigh out relief and Allison flashes him a faint smile.

"I'm hungry. Again," she tells them when they don't say anything. "And, um, you guys were right. I do have my own angel mark." She holds out her arm and it's Dean who grabs it to turn her arm and study it. He huffs and grumbles something beneath his breath, and it's only when he releases her does she take a seat at the table once more.

"Do you want more soup?" Sam asks. "Or do you want something heavier?"

"Did you buy anything other than soup?" She asks instead.

Sam glances at the counter where numerous cans of soup sit and he huffs a sheepish laugh. Dean rolls his eyes and reaches for a grease stained bag, only to pull out an equally greasy wrapped burger. "Here. Try this."

Allison wastes no time in unwrapping the burger once it's in her possession and takes the biggest bite she can. She groans as the flavors burst all over taste buds, but after forcefully swallowing the one mouth full, she grimaces and drops the burger back onto it's wrapper. "I- I think I'll take some soup."

Dean chuckles before taking his second burger back and digs right on in. Sam goes ahead and starts another pan of soup, and then all too soon Allison's stuffing her face with steaming liquid and crackers.

"So, tell me," Allison mumbles once Sam takes a seat and opens up a laptop. "What do the two of you do that talk of angels and demons don't send you running for the hills?"

Sam pauses mid-key stroke and Dean mid-chew. The brothers glance at one another before Dean shrugs. "Cas said we couldn't tell her about herself. This is us." Sam eventually sees reason and gestures for Dean to go ahead and take the lead on this one. "We, uh, we hunt monsters. All sorts of them," he says and takes a bite of his burger once again. After chewing, swallowing, and taking a pull from his beer bottle, Dean continues. "It's kind of the family business. Gankin' 'em sonnuvabitches before they can kill or eat anyone else."

"Family business?" She murmurs distractedly. As she lazily twirls the spoon in her bowl, the next words just fall from her lips. " _Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent_."

"Hmm? What was that?" Sam looks up from his computer screen to Allison, only to find Allison frowning with her forehead scrunched in thought. "Did you- did you just speak Latin?"

"I don't know. Did I?"

Sam's eyes widen though the glint in his eyes shows he's rather happy about something instead of shocked. He asks Allison to repeat the words again and she does so, but she repeats them rather hesitantly at the thoughtful look on Sam's face. "We hunt.. we hunt those who hunt us?" He translates.

"Hunt, huh?" Dean grunts. "Family business of your own, kid? Gotta admit, I like that motto."

"It's a code," she automatically replies. Her mouth snaps shut with an audible click and she frowns even deeper. Something in the back of mind keeps whispering that the code is wrong, but she doesn't tell that to him. Instead, she asks, "How do I know that?"

"Memories," Sam supplies. "Cas said if you stick with us, your memories will come when you're ready for them."

"Mhm. Speaking of this Cas," she says. "-will I ever get to meet him?"

"Maybe." Sam takes a look at Allison's pondering expression and he knows he's gonna have to get her hopes up. "But, uh, the thing about angels, Allison, is that they're- they're not-"

"They're dicks." Dean shows no remorse for his bluntness when Sam glares at him. "They're not fluffy wings and glowing halos. They're dicks."

"But Cas.." Allison says, confused. "He pulled me out, right? He can't be all that bad."

"Cas is the exception," Sam assures her. "But as for meeting him, it might be a while. God's taken a leave of absence- for years, already- and Heaven's been in chaos ever since. He'll visit if we're in dire need of his help or if he has some down time."

"Oh. Okay."

"Yeah, so eat your food and get comfortable. You can sleep on Sammy's bed while he looks for our next case. If nothing pops up, we'll be heading home come early morning."

 **xXx**

Sleep does not come easily for Allison. The second she felt herself drifting off, she can hear laughter echoing in the darkness of her mind. So instead, she lays curled on her side and glares at Dean who easily dozed off and started softly snoring almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Quiet laughter catches her attention and she looks back towards the small kitchen table where Sam's grinning. "You can tease him about that when he wakes. He never believes me when I tell him he snores."

"Yes, well, no one likes to believe they do." Realizing she's not going to fall asleep, Allison pushes herself up into a sitting position and pads on over to the table. "Did you find any.. cases, was it? I'm guessing a case is a hunt?"

"You'd be correct and no, I didn't find anything." Sam tells her as he closes the lid of the laptop, pushes himself back from the table a little and starts stretching. "There's nothing fishy going on anywhere near here."

"So what happens now?" She's sitting directly across from him, her legs pulled up onto the seat of her chair so her chin rests on her knees.

"Now we go home and get some real down time for a couple of days before starting the hunt all over again," he answers her. "We live in Kansas, so it'll be a bit of a trip."

"That's fine." Brief silence lingers and then Allison sighs. "What about me, though? Apparently I just came back from the dead so I can't exactly be seen out, can I? And wow," she shakes her head in disbelief. "-I bet that's one sentence you don't hear too much. I just came back from the dead," she scoffs.

Sam smiles at her. "I'm honestly just surprised at how easy you're rolling with the punches."

"You and me both. I just- I don't know why I'm so at ease with it all," she quietly admits. "There's just something.. in the back of mind- nothing crazy, mind you- but there's just something that tells me that I'm okay. That monsters existing is nothing new to me." Sam grins knowingly with a small nod. "And besides, being with you and Dean is already a hundred times better than where I was before, so.."

"Yeah. Well.." Sam trails off, yawning some more. "You'll be fine with us. We won't let anything happen to you and if you want, Dean and I have a friend who can forge you some papers and ID's in case you wanna wander around town whenever we're on a case. Cas said you were just shy of your twenty-first birthday, so at least you can have a beer or two when we hit up a bar."

"Forging papers? Isn't that illegal?" She quirks an eyebrow at him.

"A lot of what we do is illegal," Sam laughs. "It has to be or else we'd never get the monster."

Allison shrugs after a pause of scrutiny. "I understand."

"Oh my God," Dean suddenly yells from across the room. "Will you two stop yappin'?! I'm tryin' to sleep over here!"

* * *

For the last few hours that it's still dark out, Allison asked to use Sam's laptop to catch up on anything and everything she's missed- as well as familiarize herself with anything from the past, and that he can reclaim his bed before leaving come sunrise. He takes a moment to think about it, but eventually digs out a pair of in-ear headphones and tosses them at her while telling her keep the noise down so Dean doesn't get snappy.

Some movie trailers seem familiar, but in the end she just doesn't fully remember. Music is the same- some songs making her bop her head along to the beat or hum the tune correctly even though she has no memory of ever hearing it before. She does a quick run-through of everything that's going on in the world and what major crisis had/has everyone in a tizzy, and then something tells her to try and look herself up.

Unfortunately, all she has to go on is her first name. Her first name is already typed into the search engine before she realizes it and goes to delete it, but before she can, the search engine finishes off her name as if it's been searched before. _Allison Argent._

Her fingers move of their own accord and she soon finds herself in Sam's search history. In the history, she searches the name 'Allison Argent' and is brought to everything that Sam's found. And since this is her doing her own research and not having anyone tell it to her, Allison throws caution to the wind and reads up on her apparent self.

Young Allison Argent apparently placed in some small division gymnastic competitions, though it was never enough for her to actually consider going professional, and young teen Allison Argent was also apparently very good in archery. There wasn't anything else on her except for an Obituary- her obit letting her know that her birthday was indeed coming up on March 19 and that she died before she could turn eighteen. She finds out that she was survived by her father and her grandfather, and she wants to know what happened to her to mother. If she ever even had a mother.

Ignoring the small headache building, Allison does a search on other Argent's in the California area where her obit last placed her and comes to realize that she did have a mother- a mother who died by suicide and an aunt by an animal attack. Out of all the Argent's, it's her apparent aunt Kate that has the most about herself in the papers because her aunt had apparently killed nearly an entire family in their home. A family of men, women, and children.

One second she's silently crying over the mess that is her family, and the next she's cradling her head in her hands as a blinding pain erupts behind her eyes. She pushes back from the table, ripping out the earbuds in the process, and plants her feet on the floor and bends over until her head is between her knees. She can hear muffled talking and hands are suddenly on her back and shoulders, but the pain doesn't let up.

It's like something's pressing fast forward on one particular memory going on behind her clamped eyelids as she screams in pain, and then the next moment she's gasping and knocking the brothers back as she jolts into an upright position. "It wasn't- it wasn't an animal attack," she cries.

"What?" Dean grunts.

"She- her throat," Allison gulps, swiping at her teary eyes and taking deep breaths. "Her throat was ripped out."

"Whose throat?"

"Kate's! My aunt's," she sniffles. Little pings of pain erupt in her head and she flinches back with a small cry. "I was- I was reading and it just came rushing back."

"You were reading?" Dean says incredulously. As one, he and Sam turn towards the laptop and Sam's quick to slam the lid shut at what they see. "Dammit, kid, what were you thinking?!"

"How can I be related to someone like that," she continues to cry. Totally ignoring Dean, she continues on as if nothing's amiss. "We- we protect people and she- _she_ killed them. She murdered children!"

"Okay, yeah, she was a bad person," Sam tries soothing her. "But what's done is done. Your family apparently moved passed it."

"Yeah and apparently she got her throat ripped out. Karma sucks, kid."

"Dude!" Sam yells. He rolls his eyes at his brother's blasé attitude, and then gives his attention to a distraught Allison. "When you say she got her throat ripped out, what do you mean-"

"Claws. His fingernails were claw-like," she tells him.

"His? Do you know who?"

"No. My head kind of.. exploded in pain. I only knew it was Kate because her picture was on the computer."

"Well then that settles it. No more researching your past online," Dean grumpily states. "Forcing the memories will screw with your noggin. Just ask Sammy."

Dean stomps and then disappears into the bathroom, and Sam reluctantly nods at her. "I was, uh, stuck in a cage with Lucifer- _the_ Lucifer. The memories really did a number on me." Tears drying up, Allison can only stare up at Sam in complete and utter shock. "So yeah, don't force' em," he nervously says.

Her mouth opens to retort, but all that comes out is a squeak as her gaze turns sad for a completely different reason. The bathroom door opens and when she turns and sees Dean brushing his teeth, it's then she realizes the sun filtering in through the flimsy room curtains. It's morning already.

"We're leavin' as soon as everyone freshens up," Dean mutters around a mouthful of toothpaste. "So chop-chop."

Sam's the only one to shower that morning, and Allison tries to make quick work of de-tangling her hair and figuring out a way to make herself an outfit for the day. She asks Dean for a plain tee and happily accepts the white one he tosses at her. She then proceeds to strip out of Sam's plaid shirt behind the bathroom door once it's free and pulls on the white tee only to gather up the bottom of the shirt and tie it in a knot at the small of her back. The short tights are a little on the small side and inappropriate for the public, so she takes Sam's plaid shirt and ties the arms around her waist so the shirt covers her bottom.

Feeling decently appropriate, she finds her ankle boots that she'd left in the bathroom when she had showered the previous day and slips them on. And when she steps out back into the room, both brothers stare.

"Wow," Dean smirks. "You make our clothes look good."

Allison's nose scrunches up. "Don't be gross."

Sam snorts and Dean stutters. "Wh-what? No! I didn't mean-"

"Mhm. Look at me again like you did just a moment ago and I'll claim you as my father in public the next time you're interested in a lady friend."

Sam snorts again, laughter finally escaping him as Dean's eyes narrow. "You're evil." Then gathering up his duffel bag, he turns and stomps towards the door. "I'll be waiting in the car."

As soon as Dean disappears from view, Allison smiles- the first smile that Sam's seen that includes dimples. And when she catches Sam's gaze, she laughs. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself."

"Tread carefully, Allison. Dean's a prankster. Once you get him started he won't stop, and it is a long trip back home."

Allison's smile dims a little and Sam instantly hates himself for opening his mouth. "With the last few years I've had, I could use a little fun."

She waits for him to finish gathering up his personal items and before Sam can fully zip up his bag, Allison catches him freezing in thought before he frantically starts digging through his bag once more. She catches him practically scraping the bottom of his bag before pawing through it's pockets, and after a few moments it seems he finds what he's looking for.

"Uh, here," he says and walks over to her. He holds out a black rope necklace with a small circular, silver pendant hanging from it- a star inside the circle. "It's an anti-possession pendant. If you wear it, it'll keep you from being possessed by a demon."

Allison glances between the necklace and Sam before hesitantly taking it, and casts him a skeptical glance. "Demon possession, huh? Why don't you or Dean have necklaces then?"

"Because I've been possessed before and it's not fun," he admits. "We eventually went a more permanent route." Sam then tugs on the collar of his shirt and Allison is treated to the sight of a bigger version of her pendant inked into Sam's skin in black.

Allison's too busy staring at the anti-possession tattoo- _really, the tattoo and not ogling Sam's toned flesh_ \- and is startled from her thoughts when Sam clears his throat. Her gaze darts up to meet his and she's surprised to see the tops of his cheeks tinted pink. "Right.. right," she mumbles and hastily drapes the necklace over her head. "Demon possession is bad. The necklace will never come off."

As Allison scurries out the motel room, Sam's gaze follows her. He could have sworn the apple of her cheeks started reddening seconds after he cleared his throat, almost as if he'd caught her ogling him, but that can't have been the case because she was merely staring at the tattoo.

But if so, then why was he blushing under such an intense stare from her?

* * *

 **In case you're not familiar with my writing, things progress quickly with me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dean watches as Allison scurries out of their shared motel room and then comes to a sudden halt, blinking rapidly against the change of light as she then shields her eyes. He knows all too well about adjusting back to the brightness of a sunny day after years in Hell, but he also knows it's worse for her since she was down there for a hell of a lot longer than he was. Surprisingly, however, the girl takes seconds to adjust before moving on and scanning the parking lot while shielding her eyes with one hand, and he eventually takes pity on her and waves his arm outside the driver side window of his Impala.

Allison looks a little flustered as she nears the car and Dean is all for teasing her about the blush surprisingly staining her cheeks, but he forgets all about it the second her steps falter and she stares appreciatively at his car. "Gorgeous, ain't she?" He gloats instead.

"S'pretty."

Dean's smile instantly falls and he glowers at her. "What? No. Baby's _gorgeous_ , sexy even! _Pretty_ makes her sound delicate and Baby is anything but."

"It's a car," Allison then deadpans.

"How dare you!" He mock gasps and she faintly grins at his reaction. "Get in the damn car, Argent. I ain't tellin' you again."

She giggles as she climbs into the back seat, and Dean feels himself warm at the sound. Normally he'd be smug at making the pretty girl smile- _because lets face it, Allison is obviously a very pretty girl_ \- but this is different. Allison evokes a very different set of emotions- one that he soon relates to the way he feels about Charlie, just not as strong- and Dean feels proud for making her laugh. It's a major difference from when she had first woken up the previous day and he is actually glad to have been the one to cause it.

Sam soon joins them after putting away his own bag in the trunk of the car and then the three of them are on the road. Non-stop, the trip from Indiana to Kansas is a little over eleven hours, but given that they are going to making several pit stops, they estimate it'll take up close to fifteen.

Breakfast is an on-the-go meal, and Allison is treated to breakfast burritos and orange juice since she declines the coffee. Dean makes plans to stop at a vintage thrift shop because even though the clothing is used, the clothing is usually durable and cheap. And while Allison has no problem with that since she's not paying for it, Sam also assures her they'll be stopping by a Wal-Mart or any other shopping center so she can pick up some hygiene products and underclothing.

Allison is most definitely okay with whatever their plans are, and she soon finds herself drifting off to sleep thanks to the motion of the car and the classic rock music that Dean is playing.

 **xXx**

 _"Allisooonnnnn!"_

 _She's confused. It's not supposed to end like this._

 _The fight's come to a stand-still and there's a burning pain right beneath her breast bone. The figure before her stands proudly with a samurai sword- a figure clad from head to toe in black with an odd black mask obscuring it's face- before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke._

 _A bow drops from her hand and she stumbles back in shock before her legs give out, but someone's immediately at her back and lowering her the rest of the way to the ground, cradling her in their lap."Did you find her? Is she okay? Is Lydia safe?" She pants._

 _"Yeah. She's okay." A man- a boy, really- stares down at her while brushing her hair from her eyes._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _Her hand is laying over her wound when the boy grasps it. He stares down in concentration, gripping tighter before a brief flash of panic and disbelief takes over his features. "I- I can't," he says and readjusts his grip again. "I can't take your pain."_

 _A sense of peace and acceptance floods her entire being, and she stares up at the pitch black sky. "It's because it doesn't hurt."_

 _"No."_

 _"It's okay," she cries._

 _"Allison, no, please."_

 _"It's okay.. it's okay.."_

 _"Allison.._ wake up!"

She jolts awake, heart pounding and a teary gaze darting between both brothers who are turned around in their seats. Apparently, Dean's pulled over on the side of the road.

"What?" She rasps.

"You're crying in your sleep," Sam tells her. "Who's.. who's Lydia?"

Allison frowns as she wracks her mind for the name- hoping for a memory or something so she can put a face to the name as she absentmindedly wipes at her cheeks. "I- I don't know."

"You were mumbling and asking if she was okay," Dean informs her. "You also kept saying that ' _it was okay_ ', whatever _it_ was. Do you remember what you were dreaming?"

"..no. I- I'm not sure. I think they were.. ninjas?"

"Ninjas?" Dean incredulously asks. He looks to Sam, eyebrows raised high. When he had first returned from hell, all his dreams were memories trying to jog his brain, so it's most likely Allison's dreaming of memories and not an average dream. "You've fought a real-life ninja before?"

"I.. I'm not sure." Allison's gaze seems to zone out, eyes darting back and forth and focused on nothing in particular as she frowns. "What was I dreaming about again?"

Dean sighs before turning around, he putting the Impala back into drive. "Don't worry about it. You'll remember when your mind's ready."

 **xXx**

Several hours into their drive towards Kansas, Dean finds a nifty looking vintage thrift shop and declares they're stopping to get Allison some much needed clothes. She doesn't mind the used clothing and is actually pretty grateful for the cheap prices of said clothing when Sam and Dean tell her to go crazy, but not _too crazy._

She finds a couple plaid button-ups in her size- as well as a few sizes too big that'll work for when she truly wants to feel comfortable- and several graphic tees and tank tops. She finds some decent jeans and shorts, a set of pajamas, and is very grateful for an athletic section of the store that has some socks, sports bras, and yoga pants and shorts.

Allison has an arm load worth of clothing and is actually scared it might be too much, but her fears are put to rest when the brothers walk up to her with proud smiles. Dean shows her two pairs of ankle boots he's found that look to be her size- one pair black and the other a roughed up dark brown with zippers on the side. Sam, on the other hand, has a pair of black ankle converse and a black faux leather jacket with beige knitted sleeves and hood that he says is are if she ever just wants a leather vest.

"You guys," she chuckles in disbelief. "This is a bit much, don't you think?"

"Nah. We got the funds," Dean waves her off. "We can splurge a little here and there, and this is an emergency. Just enjoy it."

"And besides," Sam shrugs. "You're not done shopping yet."

Allison quirks an eyebrow while readjusting the clothes hanging off her arm. "I'm not?"

"Nope. The bunker's not equipped with.. uh, feminine products and plus you still need other clothing that hasn't been used," Sam tells her, his voice lowering at the end when a family of three walk by them. Allison's brow furrows as if she doesn't know what type of clothing he's talking about and Dean looks at his brother as if he's grown a second head. " _Underwear_. You need underwear," Sam blurts. Dean snorts and Allison's lips slowly curl into an amused grin. "You're cruel. Lets go pay for all this and grab lunch. I'm hungry."

As Sam quickly walks away, Allison giggles and Dean nudges her shoulder with his own. "I like you, kid. You'll fit in just fine with us."

 **xXx**

As the day goes on, the brothers notice a shift in Allison's mood. One moment she's laughing and in good spirits, and the next she seems to retreat inside her mind and is just content to watch the world pass by outside the Impala's window. It's a bit unsettling to see the drastic change in her, but in the end both of them are understanding because they've been to Hell as well.

They eat lunch in a road-side diner before finding a Wal-Mart and letting Allison finish off her shopping excursion. She picks up bras and underwear, and goes for the basic necessities in the hygiene aisles. Razors, tampons, lotion, a pack of hair-ties, and a toothbrush are a must, but she buys the cheapest bar of soap, shampoo, and conditioner she can find. Dinner, again, is in a road-side diner before they make their destination, and the brothers are grateful for the attitude that Allison's kept the entire day.

Being stuck in her mind when they're in the car is okay with them because they know why she's suddenly gone mute and pensive, but out in public they'd knew it'd raise a few eyebrows. However, the second they were in public they watched on in fascination as a mask slipped over her features and she smiled politely at anyone and everyone that looked her way. She made small talk with them about music and movies that she vaguely remembered, and politely thanked the waitresses for her food whenever it was set in front of her.

No one said anything about her too pale skin and dark circles beneath her eyes except for one single mother of two children who had cornered her in the bathroom. To her surprise, Allison was able to keep calm and cool when the mother asked her if she was okay and if she needed a way to escape. For her part, the surprise isn't at all faked and the woman admitted she had had a niece in an abusive relationship once, and that it was okay every now and then to ask for help. Quickly piecing it together, Allison offered the woman a grateful smile and chuckled softly before explaining that _her brothers_ were not a threat and that they were actually on a road trip to get her back to college since she had had an emergency trip home for their _father's funeral._ The woman had immediately seemed embarrassed, but Allison was quick to reassure her that everything was fine and made her way back to the booth with an amused grin tilting up the corners of her lips. And when she explained to the brothers what had happened, they tensed and then chuckled along with her when she explained the story she'd come up.

Needless to say, Dean kept up the ruse of the elder sibling and happily caught Allison in a headlock before giving her a noogie which then led Allison to punch him in the ribs. Hard. "Jesus," he groaned when they'd reached the Impala. "You pack one hell of a punch, kid."

 **xXx**

When they finally make it to the bunker, there's a small yellow car waiting for them. An equally pale, though quite healthy, female climbs out and she greets the brothers with hugs and smiles. Her red hair is cropped very short and she introduces herself as Charlie.

"Sam's filled me in on your sitch," she says to Allison. "Sorry about your vacay to Hell."

"Charlie!" Dean barks.

The redhead startles at Dean's tone, but Allison surprises them all by chuckling softly and shaking her head in disbelief. "Nice to meet you. I guess you already know I'm Allison, and uh, yeah. Hell sucks."

Her nose twitches in distaste and just like that, Charlie takes an immediate liking to the brunette. She's quick to loop her arm through Allison's and lead her down a series of steps only to stop before a rustic steel door. The door itself is surrounded by brick and appears to be built into the side of a small hill beneath an apparent abandoned power plant. Raising an eyebrow in question, Charlie merely grins and tells Dean to hurry up.

Dean grumbles about them holding their horses, and both girls are treated to the sight of Sam being loaded down with shopping bags as he follows after his brother. The door is soon opened and Allison is led onto a balcony with iron railings. The balcony over looks a large circular room and she's surprised by the machinery and switchboards she sees.

"It gets better," Charlie murmurs. "Come on."

Being led down the stairs, Allison remains quiet and drinks in the room without a word. The room she's then led into screams _library-_ the walls being lined with full bookshelves and even half-shelves crammed with even more books and weapons. Long tables have small lamps set in a line down the middle of each table, and Sam doesn't waste another second before setting down all of Allison's purchases.

"Home sweet home," Dean smirks, throwing his arms out at his side and gesturing to the room. "The bunker is actually a whole lot bigger, but you can go exploring another day. You need to get settled in and Charlie can you show you your room and where you can stow all your lady crap."

"And then when you're up for it," Sam chimes in. "Charlie needs to take your picture for your I.D."

"Speaking of which," the redhead then jumps in. "Do you want to remain Allison Argent or do you want a new last name? I haven't deleted anything related to your death from off the internet, but I'll get to that tomorrow."

"Oh, um, I'm not sure. Would there be any harm in keeping my last name?"

"None that we can think of," Sam shrugs. "Just don't bring too much attention to your last name and you should be good. Charlie can forge you some papers for now, but I think it'd be best to face your father to get your real papers and I.D settled when you eventually remember everything about your life."

Allison nods along and her arms cross self-consciously over her chest. "Yeah, I know. I, um, I'd like to keep my name as is if it's not too much trouble."

"Got it. Come on," Charlie then gestures her to follow. "Let's go see what we can do about your hair and dark circles beneath your eyes. The sooner I have a good picture of you, the sooner I can have your I.D done."

 **xXx**

 _"Hello, little one. You didn't think you'd get off that easily, did you?" Allison's eyes snap open, she practically quaking in fear when her wide-eyes fall upon a familiar cruel face. "You didn't think you'd actually gotten out of Hell, did you? You did! How cute."_

 _"No. No, no, no. This isn't real." She moves to roll off the concrete slab she can feel beneath the bare skin of her back and whimpers when she realizes there are leather straps keeping her wrists and ankles in place. There's even a strap covering her bare breasts and an odd leather contraption keeping her hips down as well. "You're not real, you're not real, you're not real," she chants and clamps her eyes shut._

 _"Oh, sweetness, I am. There's no escaping me."_

 _The tip of a blade drags across the skin of her stomach and her muscles clench in anticipation. "..not real. Not real," she whimpers._

 _"This real enough for you?" The blade plunges into the softness of her stomach and Allison wails in agony._

"ALLISON!"

She jolts awake and scrambles back until her back hits the headboard, kicking off her blanket in the process and staring out in complete and utter fear. By the glassiness of her wild-eyed stare, Sam and Dean know she's not really seeing them right now.

"Allison.." Sam tries this time, keeping his voice low unlike his brother who had hollered her awake. "Allison, it's okay. You're safe now," he says and cautiously steps closer to the edge of her bed.

Her chest heaves with breaths she can't quite catch, and it takes her a moment to calm and for her gaze to focus. When her vision clears, she blinks owlishly and finally notices the brothers looming over her. "Sam? Dean?" Their incredulous and expectant stares make her gulp, and given her rapidly beating pulse and blood rushing in her ears, she knows she must have woken them. Fading laughter echoes through her mind and her dream immediately rushes to the forefront of her mind. "I'm fine. I- I'm okay."

The sound of rapidly approaching footfalls echo in the hall outside Allison's bedroom, and Sam and Dean turn just in time to watch Charlie in all her pajama-clad glory rush into Allison's bedroom wielding a blue light saber. "What happened? What's going on? She okay?"

Seeing a sleep-addled Charlie ready to swing a light saber in her defense is enough to earn a surprised bark of laughter from Allison, but once that happens it seems to open the flood gates. Her laughter quickly turns into uncontrolled sobs and she grips her bed sheet in her hands as if that's what's keeping her grounded.

Sam and Charlie stare on in shock, and Dean sighs before rubbing a hand down the length of his face. "Alright. Okay. You two," he points at his brother and Charlie. "-out. I'll handle this."

Charlie scurries from the room without another word and Sam reluctantly takes his eyes off a distraught Allison. "You sure? Crying women have never been your thing."

Dean nods. "Yeah. If she's dreaming what I think she's dreaming about, I have first hand experience."

"I've been to Hell, too, Dean."

Allison keeps crying and Dean grimaces. "I know, but it's different. I don't mean to make light of your situation, but you were with Lucifer in the cage. You weren't on the rack like us."

Sam opens his mouth to retort, but Allison keens right then and there, and he concedes. "Alright, fine. If you need anything, Charlie and I will probably be in the kitchen."

Dean nods and watches as his brother leaves the room, Sam closing the door on his way out. He then gives Allison back his attention and frowns to see her practically curled in on herself. He mentally groans at the position he's put himself in and steps closer to the empty side of her bed. He takes a seat up against the headboard and hesitantly lifts up his right arm. "Come on, kid. Lets snuggle it out."

Allison doesn't move at first, but the second her cries turn into hiccups and sniffles, he's not surprised when she turns and curls into him. Her left shoulder is tucked into Dean's side, her head rests over his pec, and her own left arm settles over Dean's waist.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Allison shakes her head and curls tighter in on herself.

"You gotta talk about it, kid. Trust me. The nightmares will only get worse if you keep everything bottled up."

Dean falls silent and is pretty content to just sit there with his arm around her. Eventually, Allison shifts in her position and uncurls just a bit. "Maybe I should have said yes. Maybe if I'd gotten off the hooks earlier, then I wouldn't have been.."

"Nope. Red light! Stop right there." Dean pulls his arm from around Allison and turns just a bit so he's fully facing her, and clamps his hands down over her shoulders. "The nightmares- _the memories_ \- suck right now, but it will get better. If you'd have said yes, the guilt would have eaten you alive."

"You sound so sure," she mumbles sadly.

"I am. I was in Hell for forty years and I wasn't as strong as you," he quietly admits. "I caved. I said yes. And the guilt, Allison.. it nearly killed me a couple of times. I eventually got through it with the help of Sammy, so I know you'll get through this since you have the both of us." Allison's lips twitch against her better judgement and Dean smirks. "Atta girl," he says while giving her shoulders a squeeze before letting go and leaning back. "Now lets quit the yappin', clean up your snot, and get back to sleep. I've had enough of this chick flick moment to last me a lifetime."

Allison blinks owlishly at the tone of his words and feels bad for crying on his shoulder, but when she sees his smirk growing just the teensiest bit, she sighs in relief. Her relief is obvious and Dean's smirk turns into a friendly smile and an even friendlier wink to let her know he's only joking.

"Either go back to sleep or come join us in the kitchen. If you pout just a little or make your eyes teary, Sammy will make you the best hot chocolate you've ever tasted."

Hmm.. nightmares with a night of tossing and turning, or chocolate?

Allison's definitely craving some chocolate.

* * *

 **Um, did I forget to mention that Charlie lives? ;)**

 **Also, if you want to see some of the clothing and shoes Allison got, head over to Polyvore and search for the user "crossxover".**


	5. Chapter 5

For the next couple of days, Allison's treated to a complete walk-through of her temporary home and she's surprised at just how big the place is (the kitchen, the numerous bedrooms and offices, the garage, the weapons firing range.. hell, they even have their very own dungeon! And the knowledge- there's so much knowledge down in the bunker library).

She has a front row seat to Charlie's upbeat personality and finds the redhead a shining beacon of light when she can feel herself retreating into the dark recesses of her mind. The redhead tends to talk _at_ Allison, so more often than not Allison finds herself listening intently to the elder female as they bond through their disastrous attempts at baking. Allison wonders how it is that Charlie came to meet the Winchesters, and Charlie tells her how she had a monster dick of a boss- who she didn't know was an actual monster at first- who paid her to hack into a hard drive. Only when she had a break through, she found some odd documents about monsters, thought her boss was a weirdo, but then saw some actual monsters eating a co-worker of hers down in the parking garage and proceeded to freak the hell out. The Winchesters then found her, she reluctantly helped them with their case, and then they helped her get out of town when her part was over with.

Charlie had had herself a new life for a while, only for a different monster to turn up and start killing off some friends of hers. The Winchesters had picked up the case and ran into her once more, and after that she couldn't deny that monsters existed anymore. She secretly did her own research on monsters after that, she then coming up with the idea to make an app that detailed all sorts of creatures, so every now and then when she stumbled upon a case she could readily pass it along to the brothers with the right monster.

Allison feels for Charlie- for being dragged into a world of monsters when she obviously had a pretty normal life going on for her- and something in the back of her mind whispers that she's _been there, done that_. She wrinkles her nose at the thought of ever being a normal girl because a life of monsters is what feels normal to her, not being someone who worried about bills, boys and the latest fashion trend. Or whatever it is that girls nowadays worried about.

Eventually, she asks the Winchesters just how they were introduced to the life of hunting monsters and is treated to a moment of awkward silence. Charlie quickly excuses herself to her room to finish up Allison's I.D and papers, and Dean gruffly gives her a very short version of their story. Sam, on the other hand, fills in the blanks and explains further when Dean tries to roll right on through everything they'd been through.

She's absolutely floored to realize they kick started the apocalypse and just who exactly they're the true vessels for (Lucifer and Michael), and she scowls at the fact that the Winchesters- even though they're some of the best Hunters out there- are ostracized in the hunting community because of that. It wasn't like doubt didn't flitter through her mind when realizing their hand in the apocalypse, but she did what the other Hunters _didn't_ do. She gave the Winchesters a chance to explain themselves and actually gets angry at all the manipulation the brothers had been put through by both angels _and_ demons.

So needless to say, Allison doesn't think twice about letting her guard completely fall around the Winchesters after hearing their story.

* * *

The day Charlie is set to leave, Dean makes a quick run into town. Sam is glued to his laptop with a possible lead on a case a couple towns over, and Allison spends Charlie's last hour at the bunker going through her brand new iPad that Charlie's loaded with her monster app.

"So these are all the monsters you've come into contact with?" Allison's lounging on Charlie's bed, swiping through the various monsters while Charlie packs her bag.

"Sam and Dean, yeah. Me, not so much," the redhead confesses. "I've just taken what information they have or questioned them about and put this all together. There are many monsters which are just myth, at this point, and I just wanted something more concrete with monsters and their history that's already been proven."

"I see," Allison murmurs. "So this is your.. beastiary?" She asks, trying the word out with a frown.

"Beasta- what?"

"Beastiary," Allison says again with more conviction. "It's a- it's uh," she frowns as she wracks her brain for the words. "It's a book of monsters- their history. Something that's usually passed down the family line so others can know what's out there or add in other monsters that have yet to be added in."

"Beastiary," Charlie drawls, letting the word roll off her tongue several times. "Huh. Did you remember that from before? I like it."

"Like what?" Both girls turn their attention to the door where Dean's strutting through, a plastic bag in hand.

"Beastiary," Charlie smiles. "Apparently that's what a book of monsters is called. It gets passed down from generation to generation."

Dean's nodding along, digging through his bag before pulling out a small, thick rectangular box and tosses it near Allison's lap. "Fitting. Can't keep calling dad's journal _D_ _ad's journal._ Or Book of Monsters. We're not in Harry Potter, Charlie."

The redhead pouts and Allison grins distractedly as she picks up a cellphone box. "I think I remember that series. Magic, right? Witches and wizards."

"Bingo, kid, and that's yours," he says. "My number has already been programmed in it as well as Sammy's and Charlie's."

"Thank you." Allison opens the box to find an iPhone nestled inside.

"Mhm. You'll need it." Dean then looks to Charlie and tucks his hands inside his jean's pockets. "You all packed up?"

"Yes, sir-ee. I already gave Allison our parting gift-"

"Which apparently I'm gonna have to fight Sam for," Allison interrupts with a grin.

"-so you're helping me to my car," Charlie finishes. "And you, Alli, need to shoot me a quick text so I can have your number saved."

"Will do."

"Alright, alright. Let's go."

Allison and Charlie share a brief hug as Dean watches on, and then Allison's shoving her new phone into the back pocket of her jean shorts and collecting her iPad. She follows after the both of them, but parts ways when they head for the stairs and she stays in the library portion of the bunker that houses a majority of the books. Sam's behind the screen of his laptop as he has been for that last couple of hours and Allison takes a seat across from him.

Setting up the iPad with it's portable keyboard, she settles in only to look up several minutes later when she feels someone's gaze on her.

"Is that Charlie's iPad?"

"Mine now," her lips faintly twitch. "Charlie got a new one so she gave me her old one."

"Does it have- it has the monster app, doesn't it?"

"Yes," she chuckles. "My very own portable beastiary." Sam seems to mull over the word Allison's just thrown out there and when an understanding light flares in his eyes, Allison smirks. "She has the iPads rigged, so if she updates an entry or adds a new one on the main iPad, it automatically uploads to mine. She even showed me how to add an entry of our own."

Sam sighs dejectedly. "So unfair. I've wanted one since she showed it to me."

"Well then I guess you're lucky I'm sticking around for now, huh? Here, switch." She pushes the iPad towards him and steals the laptop for herself. "Did you find a case yet?"

"Actually, yeah," he says. He eyes the iPad with interest before he starts swiping and tapping away, and Allison reads a bit of the article Sam had just been looking at. "There are some people- teenagers, really- mysteriously being impaled in their sleep. No signs of a break-in, no struggle, and no witnesses."

Allison mumbles, "That's depressing."

"What is?"

She merely points to the screen when Dean saunters up to the table and he reads over her shoulder. "Huh. Could be a monster thing."

Sam nods. "Exactly what I was thinking."

"Wanna check it out?"

"Definitely. We've been sitting around for too long."

"Okay. We leave in twenty."

Allison watches as Dean immediately leaves the room and turns her attention to Sam. When Sam notices her staring, he suddenly turns sheepish and guilty. "So I guess I'll just read up on the lore then?"

"Allison, I'm sorry. I momentarily forgot-"

"It's okay. It's fine." She flashes him a dimpled grin. "You boys do your thing and I'll hold down the fort. I'm not ready to be out and about yet."

When he sees that she's actually okay with being left behind, Sam heaves a small sigh. He powers off the iPad and sets it aside before pushing back from the table and standing. "We shouldn't be too long. The case is only a couple towns over."

"It's fine, Sam. Really. Go get changed before Dean starts yelling."

Sam flashes her one last sheepish smile before he leaves to go get dressed, and Allison's gaze falls to the laptop and frowns at the case they're about to work. She sighs sadly at the fact that teenagers are dying and closes the lid, she then reaching back across the table for the iPad. She's so engrossed in reading up on monsters that she doesn't realize when Sam and Dean rejoin her in the room. She's reading up on the differences between various witches when the sound of guns cocking break her concentration and when she looks up, Allison has to do a double take. Gone are the shaggy/messy hair, plaid and jeans, and it's place is slicked/gelled hair, slacks, button-down dress shirts with ties, and long wool coats.

"I, um, wow. Fake feds, huh?" She wills the urge to blush to go away and subtly gulps. Well, at least she thinks she does so subtly.

"Would you look at that, Sammy. Little Argent here thinks we're pretty."

"I do not!"

"Do, too," Dean smirks as he finishes holstering his weapon at his hip and his badge inside his jacket pocket. "So adorable."

"Whatever," she grumbles. Her gaze then darts to Sam who can't quite hide the amused tilt of his lips. "But I will admit you boys do clean up nice."

Sam catches her gaze then, his grin broadening. "You sure you gonna be okay here?"

"Yeah. I have loads of lore to read through that will hopefully, and painlessly, jog some memories. I also have my phone on me in case you need me to research something. I'll be fine, Sam."

"Yeah, Sammy, she'll be fine. Stop smothering her."

"I'm not-"

"Let's go!"

Sam huffs as Dean starts marching out the room, he offering an amused Allison a shrug before following.

 **xXx**

Allison spends the first couple of hours reading after having made herself a rather stacked sandwich (her appetite's been a little out of whack what with she wanting to eat everything in sight). There's only so much her brain and eyes can take of the small print, and she eventually decides to wander around the bunker.

With the iPad tucked under her arm and her phone in her back pocket, Allison soon finds herself wandering into the weapon's range. There are various hand guns and rifles and shotguns on display at the left wall, and she knows the drawers below them are all types of ammunition. There's even a station to the right of the drawers that she knows has machinery and tools so they could make their own bullets.

On the wall to her right, there's swords and knives, bows and crossbows. Arrows and quivers are shelved neatly beside it all, but Allison has no idea what is in the drawers below them.

The bows, however, is what catch her attention for some reason and then her mind supplies that she _used_ to win a lot of archery competitions when she was younger. So wanting to test out her abilities without being embarrassed by either Winchester, Allison sets out towards the bows. She doesn't know what any of them are or which one she should try, so she brings up the iPad and does a little research. After that's all said and done, she chooses a _recurve_ bow and a few of the appropriate arrows. She quickly rummages through the drawers and finds an arm guard that will protect her inner forearm and an odd looking black leather glove that the internet tells her is a _thumb shooting glove._

Excitement bubbling after watching a few tutorial videos online, Allison heads for the range that's towards the center of the room with targets set up at the far end of said room. She sets down the four arrows she'd taken with her and lays them out on the small counter top before her, she taking a deep calming breath before picking one up and knocking it. It takes her another few moments for her hands to stop trembling and when she deems herself calm enough, she takes aim and pulls the string back.

One breath in. One breath out. Instead of flying, however, the arrow merely clatters down to the counter top when she releases.

"What the..?" She grumbles.

Not one to be deterred, Allison tries again. The second arrow does pretty much the same, but the third actually makes it a foot in front of her. Allison has no idea what she's doing wrong, but she tries one last time. The final arrow flies towards it's intended target, but it merely it's the concrete wall and clatters to the floor.

"Well," Allison sighs to herself. "I should have expected this."

She collects the arrows and places everything back in it's appropriate place. Before she can leave the room, though, the daggers on the wall catch her attention. Her fingers itch to touch one, so she grabs up the nearest one. Only when she has the blade in hand, it's like her appendage has a mind of it's own and expertly flips and swivels the blade in hand several times. Her eyes widen in surprise when she realizes what she's just done, but instead of being excited she hurriedly places the blade back in it's place and rushes from the room.

She honestly has no idea how she just did that.

 **xXx**

Another few hours later and Allison's getting restless. The brothers had left a little after noon, and it's now nearing seven at night. Bored and hungry, she takes out her phone and unlocks it so she can freely look through her three programmed contacts. Highlighting Sam's name, she brings up a new text message.

 **To: Sammy W.**  
 _Where you guys at? I'm hungry, but I need to know how much food to make._

She's not sure how long it takes them to work a case, so she's pleasantly surprised that it only takes Sam seven minutes to reply.

 **From: Sammy W.**  
 _ETA's forty minutes or so._

 **From: Dean W.**  
 _Make burgers for all. And fries. Crispy fries._

Dean's sudden text has Allison grinning, she mentally picturing Sam asking Dean how long until they were home because she was hungry, and Dean lighting up at the fact she was making food willingly.

 **From: Sammy W.**  
 _Ignore the adult child. Make whatever you want, but enough for the three of us._

 **From: Sammy W.**  
 _Please._

 **To: Sammy W.**  
 _I hate peeling potatoes, but because you asked so nicely I will. Tell Dean burgers will be waiting, but that he's out of beer._

 **From Sammy W.**  
 _Will do. Thanks, Allison :)_

She soon realizes her cheeks are hurting from the smile that's been on her face since Sam replied to her first text, and she blushes before mentally scolding herself. She can't like Sam Winchester. Sam is merely doing her a favor and she'll be gone from their lives as soon as her memories come back.

(But then why does her heart seem to ache when she tells herself that she'll be leaving the Winchesters when the time is right?)

 **xXx**

The second batch of fries are sizzling in the fryer and cheese is melting atop the barely removed from the heat patties when the brothers return. She has her back to them, but their stomping footfalls and moaning as they appreciate the smells wafting through the kitchen alert her to who it is.

"Sammy, she made fries. She actually made homemade fries. Can we keep her?"

Finishing up slicing some tomato, Allison snorts and turns. And then her eyes go wide. "What happened to you?!"

"Vengeful spirit," Sam groans as he slowly lowers himself into a chair. "She was not too happy about us trying to salt and burn her bones."

Both brothers have bruising on their faces, a cut here and there, and there's even a scrape along Dean's jaw line. There's a very obvious knot to the left of Sam's forehead and Allison finds that her feet are carrying her towards them without a second thought. Her fingers delicately grasp Sam's chin and she tilts his head up while tutting at him. "You need to ice that."

Sam's staring at her- a little wide eyed- and Allison doesn't move until Dean clears his throat. When she's startled from her mental calculations on how she needs to bandage up Sam, she stares at Dean and then scowls at his rather amused expression. Her hand falls from Sam's face and the younger Winchester shifts under his older brother's seemingly knowing gaze.

"So, uh, is the case closed then?" Allison asks as she hurries back to the fries to take them out. "You're home, so I'm only assuming."

"Yep," Dean answers. "Case talk later, food now. I'm starving."

"Yeah, yeah. Heat the buns up, will you? Use the grease from the patties. It'll taste better."

Dean looks skeptical, but does as he told. He frowns only a little since he's used to buttering his buns with actual butter, but after settling down at the table and prepping his burger, he's moaning and groaning a different tune after taking his first bite. Allison smugly grins as she takes her own bite of her own burger and it's Sam's turn to groan when he shoves a few fries in his mouth.

"What is that?" He asks, licking his fingers clean of the fry seasoning he's questioning about.

Allison shrugs and takes a small sip of her soda. "Found it in the cabinets. It's the perfect mix of sweet and then spicy." Sam nods along in agreement and Dean finally tries a fry to see what they're talking about. Again, Dean groans.

"This is delicious. Sammy, why didn't we keep someone around to coddle us after cases before? It's nice."

"You're an idiot."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Okay, boys," Allison laughs. "Shutup and eat your food."

Dean ends up eating two burgers, while Sam and Allison only eat a burger and a half each. The two bowls of fries are polished off fairly quick, and the three of them linger around the kitchen table while sipping their beer and soda. Eventually, Allison stands and tosses all their trash, and Sam puts all the dishes into the dishwasher.

"So, this case?" Allison asks once they're turning out the lights in the kitchen and heading out. "What happened?"

They then end up in the front library and all take a seat near the front end of the first table. Manila folders are scattered around the table top and Allison's fingers itch to reach for one, but she waits for their call.

"The spirit was a teenager herself," Dean sighs tiredly. "Last year, she _apparently_ fell off the back of the football field bleachers and impaled herself on a pipe. Toxicology reports showed she was drunk and it was ruled an accident. Only now that the class she was supposed to be graduating with is on the verge of actually graduating in the upcoming weeks, several students are turning up dead."

Allison frowns. "I don't get it. What does their deaths have to do with hers?"

"These other teenagers that are being found dead in their own bedrooms," Sam picks up. "-are the same clique of friends that our spirit was close with when she was alive. We didn't piece it together at first, but when we started asking questions we had a kid come up to us and confess everything because he claims he saw his dead friend- his friend that they all watched fall to her death and did nothing to help."

"Yep. Those little miscreants were all drunk that night on the bleachers and when their friend fell, none of them wanted to lose their scholarships- or so they say- and kept quiet and vowed that they were not with the victim the night of her death."

"So now that everyone was happy to be graduating and moving onto the next chapter of their lives, the spirit got angry." Sam reluctantly reaches for a case file and flips it open, he then sliding it towards Allison with a small sigh. "She started taking out her friends one by one, impaling them with PVC pipe."

Allison flips through the crime scene photos slowly, lips turning down into a frown. Each lifeless face- each bloodied teenager with a pipe through their torso- makes her vision tunnel. Allison's hearing turns distorted, her vision blackens around the edges and her stomach plummets.

Sam and Dean watch as Allison pushes back from the table with a gasp, she standing on shaky legs. Her hand absentmindedly flies up to just beneath her breast bone and she curls in on herself. Her stare is far off- her attention elsewhere. Her hands then suddenly fly up to her ears, her eyes clamp shut, and her face scrunches up as if she's hearing something that's too harsh for her own ears. The second she starts to collapse to the floor, both brothers are up and out of their seats. And since Sam is closest, he's the one to catch her before she hits the floor.

"What the hell's happening?!" Dean demands.

"I don't know." Sam cradles a limp Allison with one arm, his free hand going up and smoothing back her hair. Her facial features smooth out and though her mind is obviously someplace else, she seems at peace. Her right hand lifts as if it has a mind of it's own and two of her fingers delicately touch at his chin. "Allison? ..Alli?"

There's no response and Allison's hand soon falls limp- crashing to the floor. Her breathing ceases, as well as Sam and Dean's when they see her entire body go still.

Dean gulps. "Is she-"

Allison gasps awake, eyes going wide as she scrambles out of Sam's hold. He lets her go and both brothers watch as her eyes dart wildly around the room.

"You're fine. You're safe," Sam tells her. "You're at the bunker with Dean and I."

Her chest heaves with her rapid breathing and her fingers dig painfully into the polished floor beneath her. "No, I- I know," she stammers. "It's just- I.. I remembered."

"Remembered what?" Dean wonders.

She looks behind Sam and finds Dean hovering, worry etched into his features. She shakily tries climbing to her feet, but Sam's there the next second and grasping her hands to help her stand. Allison quickly mumbles her thanks and then looks back towards Dean who's still awaiting her answer. "I remembered how I died." She pulls her hands from Sam's, she then grasping the hem of the white shirt she stole from Dean her first days with them. Pulling it up, she stops right beneath her bust and traces a rather thin vertical scar that resides there. "I was stabbed in battle."

Sam reaches forward as if to trace the scar himself, but he catches himself and pulls himself together. "But we read the reports," he confesses. "It was reported as a car jacking gone wrong."

"N-no," Allison shakes her head. "There was a w-werewolf and a g-girl with a sword f-fighting with me. The ninjas- the _Oni_ \- were attacking. I killed one," she says, brows pulling together as the memory rushes back. "-and in my disbelief of actually killing one, another Oni rushed at me and stabbed me."

"Oni?"

"Y-yes. Japanese folklore. Look it up," she mumbles.

Dean scoffs and Sam rolls his eyes at his brother before digging out his laptop and powering it on. It doesn't take him long to find the Oni mythology and Dean's hovering once more over his brother's back as Sam clicks through images.

"You actually fought these things? It says they're fairly neutral creatures."

"Yeah, well, I think someone was controlling them." Allison's eyes close and she pinches the bridge of her nose. When she opens her eyes, she finds Sam on an odd silly picture of what someone is claiming to be the Oni. "They don't actually look like that," she softly scoffs. "They wear all black with black masks that look like that," she says when Sam stumbles upon a picture that closely resembles the Oni's mask. "-and their eyes glow a luminescent yellow. They also wield samurai swords and they know how to use them."

Dean slowly smirks. "So.. ninjas."

"Ninjas. Oni. Same thing," she shrugs.

Silence falls over the three of them, but it's a surprisingly tense silence. As one, the brothers glance at one another before looking back at Allison. She's standing there with her gaze far away once more, her bottom lip caught between her teeth, and she shaking her head as if trying to clear her mind of cobwebs.

"Allison," Sam calls out. "You okay?"

"..yeah." Her voice cracks and both Sam and Dean jerk in surprise. When Allison finally meets their gaze, her eyes are filled with tears and the smile she's trying to put on for show is wobbling. "No," she then shakes her head. "I'm not fine."

Dean steps aside and Sam pushes up from his seat, but the moment he takes a step in Allison's direction, she takes a step back. "What's wrong?"

"I-I died.. and I remember every detail of my death except for who was with me," she tells them. Allison gulps and hiccups on a sob. "T-there was a boy. Holding me when I.. and I think- I think I loved him very much." Dean averts his gaze while softly swearing and Sam shifts from foot to foot uncomfortably at the emotion practically wafting from her. "I called him the love of my life and I can't even _remember_ his name."

"Allison.."

"Don't," she pleads and takes another step away from Sam. "Please, don't. I'm just- I'm gonna sleep. I need some time to wrap my head around this. I'm sorry."

Allison scurries from the room, and Dean and Sam watch her go. Sam then whirls on his brother, his gaze practically asking _what do we do?,_ but Dean shrugs and holds his hands up. "She asked for time, Sammy. Let her have it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: There's a bit of some.. non-consensual touching. It's nothing too bad, but still I thought I'd warn you. Also, I apologize for OOC Allison. I wanna give the excuse that it's because she's still trying to figure out who she is, but I'm pretty sure it's just because I suck at keeping characters in-character.**

Allison ends up taking the following day for herself, she only coming out of her room to eat and shower. As requested, Sam and Dean give Allison her space and wait patiently for her to come to them. And honestly, she's not even sure why she's secluded herself away. Sure remembering her death was a lot overwhelming, but the longer she has to think about it, the more she realizes she shouldn't have given Sam and Dean the brush off she did and just talked to them.

She replays the memory over and over, burning the faces of those that were around her in her memory in hopes of their names coming to her, but they never do. She thinks of the boy she remembers confessing her love to, but as she brings his face up to the forefront of her mind, those feelings she apparently once felt for him don't come rushing back. Instead, a sense of platonic adoration floods through her.

By the time Allison feels up for some company, it's way passed dinner. Still, she heads for the kitchen in hopes of a late night snack and finds both brothers sitting up and drinking from coffee mugs. No one says a word, but Allison manages a smile when she sees a steaming pot of what she assumes is hot chocolate settled between the brothers. An extra mug is placed alongside the pot and as Allison makes her way towards them, Sam pours her a drink.

No one says anything and the silence is actually quite peaceful.

* * *

Allison's sleeping rather peacefully. Well, at least she was.

She's laying on her stomach, her arms tucked beneath her pillow and the bed sheet covering from her lower back on down. She knows that the bunker is secure enough from any threats so she's not really on edge, but there is a presence in her room- a presence that shouldn't be there, especially when she's sleeping.

"Careful.. careful.. _careful_ ," someone harshly whispers. Dean, by the sounds of it. "If you wake her, Sammy, so help me.."

Allison's lips curl in her amusement, she pressing her face deeper into her pillow and letting the brothers do whatever it is they're doing while muttering harsh words to each other back and forth. She proceeds to pretend as if she's peacefully sleeping up until a loud _pop!_ sounds and then she immediately flops to her back, eyes wide.

"Dude," Sam groans. "Way to go."

Her gaze darts to Dean after she's done sat up, Dean who's sheepishly smiling at her. Something tells her she'd normally be suspicious of that look, but her attention quickly turns to the fact that Dean has balloons floating at his back and sides, their ribbons tied to his belt loops. Sam, too, has balloons in hand when Allison looks to him for an explanation, but it's then that Allison notices the other balloons occupying her room.

"What the.."

Multi-colored, helium filled balloons cover the entire ceiling of her room- each balloon tied off with a long thin strand of sparkling and curling ribbon that hangs towards the floor- and Allison can't help the sleepy smile that takes over her features. "Guys?"

"Happy Birthday!" Dean cheers guiltily, followed by Sam who not so subtly whacks his brother upside the head. "We were planning some breakfast in bed, but you woke up so you'll just have to have it in the kitchen with us now."

"Um.."

"C-Charlie sent you a few gifts, so I'll go get those." Sam gulps. He pulls the leftover balloons from his belt loops and lets them float on up, his gaze completely avoiding Allison's. After his quick retreat, it's Dean who clues her in after spotting her confused expression.

"Might wanna cover up, sweetheart."

She glances down when Dean gestures towards her and realizes that she's slept in a sports bra, but she doesn't understand why that would spook Sam. Allison shrugs after a silent moment and is slow to crawl out of bed, she finding a light blue plaid button-up to pull on before buttoning only two buttons over her chest. Her yoga shorts are decent enough, so she ignores pants in favor of quickly finger combing her hair until she's actually presentable.

"So.. my birthday?" She asks, yawning. "I didn't know it was today. I wasn't expecting anything."

"Yeah, March nineteenth. It was mostly Charlie's idea," Dean shrugs it off. "She got your birthday from your obituary online before she deleted everything and since she can't be here, Sammy and I happily did what she requested. We didn't know what to get you, so before you decide to make plans of reading through the night, Sammy and I are taking you out for your first legal alcoholic beverage."

Allison rolls her eyes, but she manages a small smile and _thank you._ She might not have expected anything, but she will admit that the balloon filled room looks quite.. magical. Dean then watches as Allison takes everything in stride, she grinning as the strands from the balloons brush across her face and actually giggles at the sheer amount of balloons.

Sam soon returns with two white rectangular boxes- the bottom one being the thickest- both tied together with a red ribbon. A couple smaller black boxes sit atop of those and numerous gift bags are hanging off of Sam's arm, the stapled bags mocking him (yes, he wanted to see what was inside, but Charlie stapled the bags closed). The gifts are all laid out on Allison's bed and then Sam's pulling out a selfie stick from his back pocket.

"This wasn't wrapped, but there was, uh, a sticky note attached to it. Charlie wants pictures of this moment with us wearing these." The one gift bag that's not stapled closed has a couple birthday party hats and a princess tiara for the birthday girl. Sam smiles as he hands over the tiara and watches as Allison slips it on, only for Dean to reach up and leave it crooked atop her head. Allison leaves it as is and silently urges the brothers to put on their pointed hats. Obliging her for the moment, Sam hands Dean his own blue party hat while Sam keeps the purple one. "Group photo first, then presents?"

"Yes!" Allison beams.

Since it is Allison's day, they decide to cooperate with her wishes. Sam finds her phone on the bedside table and quickly hooks it up to the selfie stick. The brothers stand on either side of Allison and Sam takes control of the stick as Allison instructs him on the angles to use. While they manage a good few photos, there's a whole lot more where one or all of them are laughing at Dean's glowering face in a birthday hat. And then after the group photos, Allison takes turns having her picture taken with each brother to remember this day.

"Okay, okay, that's enough." Dean rips off his party hat and takes a seat at the edge of her bed. "Open up the gifts. I wanna know what Charlie got you."

"Yes, please," Sam chuckles. "Dean's been itching to open them himself even though they're clearly addressed to you."

Allison smiles as she sets aside her phone, she going first for the gift bags. Two pink gift bags that are tied together by the handles end up carrying a wide brown, double buckle belt, and various hair products, lotions, a few make-up supplies and body sprays. A note inside reads:

 _Dearest Birthday Girl,_  
 _Congrats on officially being legal for everything. Not that you're not pretty or anything, but every girl needs a little extra pampering every now and then. Enjoy!_  
 _P.S- Don't let Dean near the hair styling products. They're for you._

Dean scoffs and Allison can't help but laugh when he's caught red-handed , already reading the instructions on the bottle of moisturizing leave-in spray.

The next two purple bags contain several graphic tees and another two pairs of jeans, and then Dean's shoving the smaller boxes into Allison's hands. Her smile is radiant when she uncovers a silver necklace with a small arrow hanging from it and several silver rings- one with a black stone, one with two crescent moons, and one being an arrow that makes up the ring itself as it wraps around her finger.

"Oh my," Allison breathes in awe. "Why would she do this for me?"

"I think it's safe to say that Charlie really likes you," Sam says. "Enjoy it."

She takes a moment to make sure none of her sudden grateful tears fall, and then Dean's shoving the two tied boxes towards her. Taking the hint, Allison unties the ribbon and groans at the card beneath it.

 _Because every girl needs at least one dress._

Indeed, the first box contains a simple blue cotton, scoop neck dress- the sleeves appearing as if they'll stop just above her elbows and the skirt containing a slight flare to it. Beneath the dress is a pair of fishnet tights and Allison gulps, but continues to smile and resettles the lid on the box before moving onto the last one. And inside the biggest box of all is a pair of faux brown leather, knee high wedge boots.

 **xXx**

After gifts, Allison had been treated to pancakes, bacon, eggs and orange juice. She took the opportunity to snap some more pictures seeing as the brothers didn't want her doing much during her big day, and she kept the most memorable ones to later print out.

Dean and Sam seemed to alternate catering to her needs and wants, and Allison whined to them whenever she could. Yes, she adored the fact they did something for her birthday, but she felt bad for pulling them away from their Hunter's work. Of course, that's when Sam explained that the reason he and Dean were taking turns catering to her needs was because one of them was always on the laptop looking for unusual circumstances in the latest news. After that, Allison seemed to soak up the attention and even happily Skyped with Charlie after lunch to thank her for all the lovely gifts to which she learned the dress, the belt, the tights and boots were one outfit.

Allison confessed she didn't know how she'd feel in a dress, but that since Dean and Sam were taking her out, she'd find out later that night. Again, Charlie demanded pictures and Dean groaned in the background about having his picture taken yet again, but Allison promised to do what she could.

By the time seven rolls around and the sky is finally darkening, Dean tells Allison to get ready for her night. In the privacy of her room, she pulls out the most delicate underwear she owns and slips into them. However, she pads into her personal bathroom with her dress and belt on a hanger instead of immediately pulling it on. She takes a couple of minutes to lotion up her body with some coconut lotion, and reluctantly applies some cream foundation to her face before blending it in. She easily applies eyeliner, a bit of dark eye shadow, some lip gloss, and then she deems it safe to pull on the rather clingy material of her dress. She wraps the wide, brown belt around her waist and brushes out her hair before applying some hair styling spray-in that leaves her hair in tamed waves.

Padding back into her bedroom, Allison then slips on her fishnet tights with a slight blush. Her wedge boots bring a smile to face and after checking herself in the mirror to make sure her outfit looks fine, she realizes the fishnet tights aren't so bad.

She makes her way back to the main library where most of their casual talks take place and she finds Sam at one of the tables with weapons laid out before him. Her footfalls alert him to her presence and when he turns to face her, Allison's lips twitch in amusement at the flash of surprise that crosses his features.

"Do you really need that many weapons for a night out?" She asks before he can say anything.

Sam gives her an obvious once over before clearing his throat and turns back around. "Uh, not really. You look great, by the way."

"Thank you." Allison makes her way to the other side of the table, she letting her fingers trail along a couple of blades that are laid out as well. She picks a small one up and passes it from hand to hand, she then tossing it lightly in the air and catching it by it's handle with her right hand. Without thinking, she brings her arm in close and lets the blade fly when she throws her arm out. Sam's eyes widen when it thunks into place, dead center on a random paper target Dean had hung up for the hell of it. "Muscle memory," she sheepishly grins. "I visited the weapon's range when you and Dean were out on the case to try a bow. I'm crap at archery right now, but apparently I can throw a blade."

"Good to know." Sam slowly smiles before shaking his head in disbelief. Allison then tucks her hair behind her ears as she goes to retrieve the blade, she then tucking the blade into her boot as Sam watches on. "Knowing you're armed will bring us some peace of mind."

When she makes it back to the table, he hands her the other blade and she wastes no time in sheathing it in her other boot.

"Oh no, young lady," Dean's voice suddenly booms in the quietness of the room. "You are not going out in that."Sam and Allison turn as one towards Dean who's leaning against a marble pillar, arms crossed over his chest as he glares at Allison's legs. "What was Charlie thinking?!"

Sam snorts as he holsters a gun in the back waistband of his jeans, and Allison rolls her eyes. "I can take care of myself, Winchester. Get over it, grab a weapon, and lets get going."

 **xXx**

The place Dean chooses for Allison's birthday is called Johnny's Bar. It looks pretty small on the outside, but the inside is a completely different story.

It's perfectly clean for a bar where motorcycles take up one half of the parking lot and bikers have loudly congregated in small groups just off to the side of said bar. Inside, there are small round wooden tables with stools surrounding a small dance floor and wooden booths line up along the walls. Towards the right of the establishment, there's a small platform stage that houses instruments that are not currently in use and a large jukebox that is in use- the jukebox providing the current music playing rather loudly throughout Johnny's. To the left of the establishment, there's a room that houses three pool tables and a wall of dartboards. And finally towards the back of the establishment, the bar itself is being tended by both men and women.

The clientele of the bar seems to cater to everyone (bikers, businessmen, college kids, and local town-folk that are just there for a drink), but it works for the place. No one is too rowdy, however, that doesn't stop Dean or Sam from flanking Allison when they garner a few curious stares.

"Alright." Dean claps his hands and rubs them together. "First order of the night: food, then drinks. It's been a while since lunch and you don't wanna get liquored up too fast."

"You're the Man with the Plan, Dean. Lead the way." Allison nudges him forward and follows after him with a laugh when he beams at Sam for some reason. And when she glances at Sam towering over her at her side, he grins.

"We read comics when we were younger and had the the time to actually be kids. When you called him the man with the plan, you basically called him Captain America."

She tilts her head as if wracking her brain for who exactly Captain America is, but she doesn't come up with anything. They reach the bar where Dean's at just in time to hear him tell the blonde female bartender that it's Allison's twenty-first, and the female bartender flashes Allison a beaming smile. "Can I see some I.D?"

Smiling politely, Allison gestures at Dean. "He has it," she admits shyly. "No pockets," she then says and smooths her hands down the skirt of her dress when the bartender eyes her funnily. Understanding seems to dawn on her features and after checking Allison's age on the I.D that Dean hands over, the bartender whoops.

"Hey, Johnny!" Blondie hollers. "We got some fresh meat over here!"

Allison blushes a fiery red when a couple other bartenders whoop and glance in Allison's direction, and Dean throws his head back with a laugh. The bartender hands Dean the I.D back and Sam shakes his head in amusement while slinging an arm around Allison's shoulders. A man comes forward then- a tall, round man with a bald head and a dark goatee. The sleeves of his plaid shirt are pushed up to his elbows and tattoos cover his skin from wrist on up until they disappear under the sleeves.

"Fresh meat, you say?" The new guy eyes Allison up and down, a friendly smile completely throwing off the vibe of a man not to be messed with. "Welcome to Johnny's. I'm Johnny and your meal and your first shot is on the house." He reaches under the bar then, pulling out a tequila bottle, a single shot glass, a salt shaker and a small bowl of limes. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

As he pours the tequila into the shot glass, Allison tries her best to not burrow into Sam's side. "A-Allison."

"Well, Allison," Johnny continues to smile. "Here's what you're gonna do. You're gonna lick your hand- the space just above your thumb- and salt it. Then you're gonna lick," he demonstrates by pretending to lick his own hand. "-drink," he then points to the filled shot glass. "-and suck," he finishes explaining by pointing at the lime wedges. "Got it?"

"Mhm." She reluctantly pulls away from Sam and steps up to the bar across from Johnny. She licks her hand as instructed and takes the offered saltshaker, only to salt her hand. Then picking up the shot glass with her other hand, Allison takes a deep breath. She can hear Sam and Dean urging her on with amused chuckles, and then Johnny starts the chant of _Al-li-son, Al-li-son, Al-li-son._

He gets louder with each chant and his bartenders join in as well. Soon enough, they have the attention of the entire bar and some of the bikers are rowdily chanting and thumping their empty beer mugs on their tables. Dean's cackling with his phone in hand, recording the whole thing, and Allison throws caution to the wind. She licks the salt from her hand, downs the shot in one go, and sticks the wedge of lime in her mouth to suck out the juice. Mouth twisted in a scowl at the taste of the liquor, Johnny and his bartenders whoop when Allison only coughs once.

"Atta girl," Johnny laughs heartily. "Your meal's on the house, but you gotta pay for other drinks. Happy twenty-first, darling."

"Thank you."

 **xXx**

After Allison's birthday shot, Dean found them a booth to sit down and have their dinner at- cheeseburgers, onion rings and french fries. The brothers have a beer each and Allison starts her night off with a Coke. Dean sits on one side of the booth while Sam and Allison take up the other side. They eat, they chat, and they laugh while Dean tries to sneakily take pictures of herself and Sam sitting together.

After their food's gone, Allison has Dean order her her first long neck bottled beer since he has more experience in the alcohol department. He gets her a cold one and while she wrinkles her nose at the taste, she continues to drink it down anyway.

 _I Love Rock n Roll_ by Joan Jett suddenly blasts from the jukebox and the female bartenders of Johnny's surprisingly show up to their booth to drag Allison to the dance floor. Sam and Dean only encourage the bartenders when Allison tries to play it off as she's too shy to dance in front of everyone, but the bartenders win out and manage to get the birthday girl for one dance.

"I hate you. I hate you both," Allison tiredly laughs after being forced to dance two songs.

She tries pushing Sam closer to the wall, but he's quick to stand and gestures for her to sit. "No, you don't. Now take a seat. The next round is on me."

Allison coos at Sam which earns her a laugh from him before he turns and heads for the bar. When her attention turns to Dean, she catches him staring fondly. "What?"

"What's going on between you and Sammy?"

"W-what?"

Dean quirks an eyebrow at her, her startled expression making him doubt his earlier thoughts. Fortunately, the blush gives her away. "The secret looks and shy glances," he tells her. "I see the touches, Alli. The _lingering_ touches, might I add. I know my brother and I know what those little looks and smiles mean."

"I- what- no," she stammers. "Dean, no. There's nothing going on."

His smile falters and Allison gulps at the sudden serious expression that's taken over his features. "Is it still the other guy? Those feelings come rushing back, too?" Allison tilts her head to the side, chewing on her bottom lip as she mulls over Dean's words. And when it registers with her _who_ he means, her eyes widen and she shakes her head. "'Cause I gotta tell 'ya, kid, if it is then you need to let Sammy know before his little crush gets outta hand."

"Dean, no," she hurriedly says. "It's not that." She tries to tell him more, but Sam returns with three more bottles of beer and a martini glass with pink slush and tiny umbrella in it.

"Uh," Sam laughs as he sets down the martini glass. "Some frat guy at the bar sent this over. He says that he hopes my _sister_ has a wonderful birthday."

Dean snorts and Allison rolls her eyes, a small smile twisting her lips. She barely scoots over as Sam takes his seat and as a result, her thigh is flush with his when he's seated. "Sam, for the next couple of seconds just do as I say."

"What.."

"Put your arm around me."

Dean barks out a short laugh, sipping his beer as his eyes crinkle in amusement at Allison's sudden boldness. Sam's gaze darts between his brother and Allison in shock, he eventually and awkwardly settling his arm around her shoulders and getting comfortable. She snuggles into his side as she picks up the martini glass, she then searching for the frat guy at the bar with a couple of his friends who are watching her. She raises her glass at him with a little smirk before glancing up at Sam and then back at the frat guy with a shrug as if saying _sorry, but I'm taken._ Apparently, the frat guys don't take a hint if their still leering looks are anything to go by and Allison grumbles beneath her breath.

"Dammit. Sammy, I'm sorry, but don't jerk away from me. Make it believable." She sets down the glass atop the table, Dean chuckling all the while as his younger brother nearly looks like a deer caught in headlights.

"Make what believ-"

The words are barely out of his mouth before he feels a small delicate hand on his cheek- the hand in question turning his face and angling it downward. His eyes widen even more as Allison murmurs a quick apology and then cool, small plump lips are pressing to the corner of his. He tenses beneath her touch, but doesn't pull away and before he knows it, the kiss is over.

Allison blinks owlishly up at him, muttering a quiet, "Oh," and then she's turning back to the frat boys she apparently put the show on for. She smiles sheepishly and when Sam chances them a quick look, the guy who'd bought Allison a drink holds his hands up in mock surrender before moving on to the next unfortunate soul.

Dean's uproarious laughter startles Allison and Sam, and soon enough Allison's blushing and apologizing profusely.

"It's fine.. it's fine," Sam repeats after clearing his throat. Then letting an amused smile quirk the corner of his lips, he meets Allison's gaze. "If you wanted to kiss me, all you had to do was ask."

She stammers over more of her words which makes Dean choke on his laughter, and she only manages to get a hold of herself when the amused glint in Sam's gaze turns fond. She rolls her eyes and heaves a sigh, and grabs up her beer. "Shut it, Sam."

 **xXx**

A couple more beers are had throughout the night, and Allison finds herself sinking further and further into her seat or leaning against Sam. After the fourth beer and third shot, and a too loud toast to _Team Resurrected,_ Dean and Sam cut her off and start plying her with water.

Dean keeps fiddling with his phone and grinning, and it eventually reminds Allison of her own phone- her phone which she quickly realizes she doesn't have. And suddenly wanting her phone in hand, Allison starts pushing at Sam. "Move.. move!" She says. "I think I left my phone in the car."

Dean scoffs. "Really? We've been in here for hours and you barely realized you don't have it?"

"Well excuse me for not having pockets. I had it nestled behind my belt, but it must have slipped out."

Deans huffs, but continues to drink and Sam takes a stand. "Grab your phone and come right back in. Don't linger to go through it outside."

"Yes, yes, I know. Stranger danger and all that. I'm a big girl, Sammy."

Allison eventually makes her escape outside, she surprisingly keeping her wits about her thanks to the water Dean and Sam had made her drink. The second she steps outside, however, goosebumps break out along the flesh of her arms and she has an uneasy feeling that she's being watched. Shaking it off quickly, she easily finds the Impala in the parking lot, and happily waves and chuckles as several bikers cheer when they see the birthday girl. Climbing into the backseat of Dean's car, she finds her phone on the floorboard and nearly halfway under Sam's seat. Unlocking it, she finds several messages from Charlie and remembers that Sam told her not to linger. However, as Allison slips her phone into her bra just until she can get back to her seat inside and starts heading back towards the bar, she hears a commotion off to the darkened side of the bar.

She comes to a slow halt, frowning when the others outside don't hear what she's hearing. She hears what appears to be a struggle and just when she decides it's none of her business, she hears what she thinks is a woman yelping and crying. And not one for liking violence against women, Allison decides to see just what the hell's going on. She walks to the darkened, less populated part outside of the bar and follows the noise. It takes her to just around the side where dumpsters are nearly overflowing with trash, but the noises have apparently stopped. Dread fills her stomach and her instincts are telling her to run, but before she can even stumble three steps back, an invisible force is picking her up off her feet and slamming her into the wall of the bar.

The air seems to whoosh from her lungs, and her arms and legs are frozen in place.

A man in a crisp black and white business suit steps out from the shadows, a sinister smile stretching across his lips as his hands clasp together in front of him. He's unfamiliar, but when he blinks his eyes, Allison can't keep the gasp in when she sees his eyes flicker to a pitch black. "Demon," she breathes out in fear.

"Miss Argent," the man coos. "Oh how Belial's missed you." Allison gulps, her eyes widening before she starts struggling against a force she has no chance of overcoming.

"No. No, no, no."

"Yes, yes, yes," he mocks. "You wouldn't believe how the great Belial has fallen, whining and pouting like a petulant child about losing his favorite little screamer." Tears burn Allison's eyes and the demon smirks. "Tell me, child, what makes you so special to have the angel brigade stage a rescue? You're not secretly a Winchester, are you?"

Her throat seems to close up, she praying that Dean and Sam realize she hasn't come back inside yet. Stalling seems her only option, so she gathers what little courage she currently has and spits in the face of the demon before her. However, he merely laughs at her little rebellion and wipes the spit from his face.

"If you won't give me answers, then I'll just have to take them." The man tilts his head back slightly, letting his mouth gape open and Allison chokes back a sob when she sees black smoke start to spill from between his lips. The smoke dances towards her own mouth and nose, but it seems to hit an invisible wall before it can enter her. Breathing a sigh of relief, she has only a second before the demon is back in it's original vessel and glowering at her. "Impossible," he frowns. Black eyes slide down from her face to her neck and stops just above her cleavage. He smirks and reaches forward, grabbing the anti-possession necklace in hand and yanks it from her neck. Allison cries out and the demon nearly purrs. "That's better. Lets try that again."

This time, Allison screams as he fills her body with such a vile presence, but her voice cuts out when she feels herself lose all sense of control. She's looking out from her own eyes, watching as the demon lifts her hands and turns them over as if checking out the merchandise. And still, she can't do anything.

Her own hands slide up her stomach to cup her breasts, then they're moving down her body and Allison screams inside her mind for him to stop. "Mmmm. I wonder why I haven't possessed a female sooner."

Allison hears a gun cock a moment later, but the demon merely chuckles. As it turns, Allison spots both Dean and Sam looking murderous- Dean aiming the gun and Sam holding a wicked looking dagger.

"Let her go, asshole." Dean demands.

The demon laughs and makes Allison's hips swivel seductively. "Hmm, I don't think I will," he taunts the Winchesters. "You see, this meat suit is so.. _perky._ " As he says the last word, he starts sliding Allison's hands up towards her chest again and Sam takes a threatening step forward.

"Stop.. or I'll kill you."

"Somehow I don't think you will," the demon chuckles. "You see, I know all now," he says while tapping Allison's temple. "Little Argent may or may not have a thing for you, Winchester, and I think you have a thing for her, too. Too bad for you, though, because Belial misses his favorite little human. I'm thinking he'll rather enjoy my gift."

The three of them seem to come to a standstill as the demon smirks at them with Allison's features, and having had enough Sam starts chanting. " _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas_.."

The demon snarls at Sam, bending at the waist as if in pain only to pull a blade free from Allison's boot and hold it to her neck. "Stop right there, Samuel, or I'll slit her pretty little throat from ear to ear."

Sam stops.

"Leave the girl.. or you won't like the consequences," is accompanied with the flutter of wings. The demon snarls again and whirls around only to find Castiel stepping out from the shadows and glaring at him. The demon stumbles to the side, putting Allison's back at the wall so he can keep an eye on both the Winchesters and the angel.

"You goddamn Winchesters and your angels. You never play fair."

The demon glares at all three individuals before throwing Allison's head back and trying to flee, but Castiel does a neat little trick of grasping the demon smoke and forcing it back into it's original lifeless vessel. Then as the man struggles under Castiel's grasps, the angel smites him.

The second Allison is free of the demon and comes to her senses, she collapses and gasps for breath as Sam and Dean race to her. Sam is there first to help her stand and the second Allison gets enough of her wits about her, she leans into Sam while muttering, "I'm taking a page out of the Winchester handbook of Hunting. I'm getting that damn anti-possession tattoo."


	7. Chapter 7

The moment after Allison mutters about getting an anti-possession tattoo, she passes out. Sam freaks, Dean demands answers to questions no one can answer, and Castiel sighs deeply at their obliviousness to his presence. After pushing Dean aside and taking a knee next to Sam, Castiel presses a couple fingers to Allison's forehead in deep concentration. He wills his grace to sweep Allison's body in search of anything out of the norm, but doesn't find anything other than the fading darkness around her heart- the darkness that had set her on this path in the first place and that several angels had to concentrate on to start the removal process.

After Castiel deems Allison healthy- that she only passed out due to overwhelming circumstances- Sam and Dean settle her down in the backseat of the Impala and head home back to the bunker. Castiel had been invited to ride with them, but the angel still had duties to tend to, he then admitting he only came down when he sensed that Allison was in danger. So Castiel leaves and the brothers take Allison back to the bunker.

When there, Sam carries Allison to her room and tucks her into bed where he and his brother keep watch through the night because her nightmares decided to come back with a vengeance.

* * *

When Allison wakes the following morning, she groggily climbs out of bed and winces when she realizes she's still in the dress from the night before. Her phone is surprisingly still tucked into her bra, so she takes it out and plugs it into an outlet to charge. Afterward, she gathers up some fresh clothes and takes a long steamy shower.

The night's events rush back to her under the spray of the hot water, and she embarrassingly groans when the kiss she planted on Sam flashes in her mind. But the embarrassment is completely overrun when she remembers being possessed and the nightmares that plagued her through the night. Her blood runs cold and fear makes her heart beat double, and Allison tries her damnedest to scrub herself clean.

Afterward, the shorts and tank top she pulled on leave her feeling too exposed so she finds one of her too large plaid shirts- a green one- and pulls it on. She squeezes out as much water from her hair as she can with the towel and then lets it hang down to her shoulders to air dry. Then gathering up all her courage, she faces the music.

Following the voices, she finds Sam and Dean in kitchen eating breakfast. Dean smirks at her since he's the first one spot her and when Sam glances over his shoulder, Allison starts apologizing. "I am so, so, so sorry about last night. I can't believe I kissed you," she blurts.

Dean laughs around a mouth full of toast and Sam grins at her. "It's okay, Allison. All is forgiven and forgotten."

She groans and drags her bare feet until she's at the table with them, she then plopping down in a seat and pillowing her head on her crossed arms atop the table top. "I don't know what got into me. I'm so embarrassed."

"Alcohol, sweetheart," Dean happily tells her. "Alcohol emboldens you." She groans again at Dean's too cheerful voice and sighs when Sam reaches over and rubs her back. Everything really is apparently fine between the two of them. "And speaking of being emboldened, did you mean what you said last night or are we going to have to find you another anti-possession necklace?"

"Meant it," she mumbles and lets her eyes fall closed. "Possession is not fun and I do not want to ever feel like that again. I'll take the pain of a tattoo over a demon violating my body any day."

"Your body, your call," Sam says. "Just sleep another night on it and if you're still sure, we'll take you to a tattoo parlor."

"Mhm. Got it. Make sure I'm sure. Is there any more toast?"

* * *

Allison, in fact, does not change her mind about the tattoo. Dean finds a tattoo parlor online that is close enough and did decent work, and Sam prints out the anti-possession rune for reference around the size he and Dean had it tattooed on themselves. On their drive there, they talk about placement and while they tell her to have it in the same place theirs are, she wants hers high up on the left side of her ribs.

At the parlor, Allison ends up getting her way, she stripping down and holding a paper sheet to her chest so her clothes wouldn't get in her artist's way when he found out where Allison wanted the tattoo. She lays on her side, not realizing how sensitive the rib area was, and squeaks when the needle first pierces her skin. With one hand holding the sheet to her chest, Allison places her other hand above her head and soon feels pressure grasping it. She hadn't realized her eyes were clamped shut until she opens them and sees Sam grasping her hand in reassurance and smiling down at her.

Surprisingly, however, one tattoo apparently isn't enough pain for her.

Dean had been prepared to pay for Allison's tattoo when they see her staring down at a certain page in a book of art once the tattoo procedure is all over. And when Sam and Dean see what she is looking at, they jokingly tell her she should get it. Joke was apparently on them because she mentions she's actually serious about it and walks up to the guy who tattooed her. After speaking of wanting three detailed arrows- two of them crossed so they formed an X and one running down the middle- on the back of her right bicep, the artist raises a pierced eyebrow at her in surprise and mentions he doesn't have another appointment until later that night. Dean groans while muttering about her milking him of his cash, but Sam, of course, asks if she's serious and her reply seals the deal.

"I feel like it's my legacy," she tells him. " **Will be** my legacy when I remember how to properly shoot," she clarifies. When Sam still doesn't look convinced, she frowns. "I don't know why, but looking at that arrow.. it feels right. And I know it sounds weird and doesn't make any sense, but the arrows feel like they're part of me. I really want them, Sam."

He then backs off and since the tattoo artist is having a slow day, he takes Allison back to the room where he inked his first tattoo on her. Apparently, getting tattooed opens up all sorts of conversations for an artist and their client, and the man is treated to a watered down version of why she wants the arrows (she being an amnesiac who was once Olympic material in archery) and the guy is so moved by her missing love of the bow and arrow that he only charges her for one tattoo in the end.

And the entire time the needle had been piercing her skin, Sam sat with her in the room and held her hand. She thought things would have been awkward after she kissed him the night of her birthday, but it wasn't and he was actually more _soft_ towards her. He didn't complain once when her nails pierced his skin and during one point when the needle made her flinch, he started telling embarrassing stories of Dean to distract her. And by the end of day, Allison only had one thought.

 _When the hell did I actually start crushing on Sam Winchester?_

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Allison having her very own anti-possession tattoo is not enough to soothe Dean's worries. He immediately throws her into training and Allison surprisingly welcomes the burn of aching muscles she didn't know existed. Not even the healing of her newly acquired ink (she seriously regrets the placement of her anti-possession tattoo when her bras keeps rubbing against it) is enough to slow Dean down.

They find out that she's quite the little hellcat with blades- she expertly wielding daggers much to her own surprise- but she's still a shit shot with a bow. Dean suggests that her skills will most likely return with her memory, and then he drags her over to the guns. She clumsily handles a handgun, although she proves to be a decent shot with them. She prefers blades over a handgun, but as she lets her gaze travel over the guns, she finds herself drawn to a sniper's rifle. When she keeps gravitating towards it, Dean lets her take it down from the wall and watches in awe as she disassembles it within seconds, and then reassembles it while simultaneously loading it.

Needless to say, Dean is stoked to have a sniper on the team.

But while Dean was harsh and rigorous with training, Sam was there with medicine to soothe her aching muscles and a change in her diet to help improvise her health. She doesn't mind the change in her diet- even though Dean complains when Sam tries convincing him to eat more green- or Sam's coddling nature, but she finds herself blushing more and more at each thoughtful gesture and at Sam's fond smiles.

* * *

"Alright, ladies, get your best clothes packed and meet me in the car. I found us a case."

Sam and Allison glance up from their work- Sam scanning the pages of John Winchester's journal to their computers while Allison adds the pages to Charlie's Beastiary app- and frown.

"What case?" Sam asks.

"Define _best clothes_ and why am I tagging along?" Allison wonders next.

"Oh, right. I haven't given you your credentials."

"Credentials?" Her eyes widen when she realizes what he means and Allison perks up in her seat. "Dean, please tell me you're not dragging me into the world of illegal activity by posing as someone I have no qualifications of being?"

"Part of being a Hunter, sweetheart." He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out what appears to be a black wallet. Tossing it to Allison, he grins. "Congratulations. You're the youngest rookie in training for the FBI." Allison groans and Sam snorts. "I left you a present in your room. Figured you wouldn't want the pencil skirt so I got you a fancy schmancy pant suit."

"Ugh. I'm so going to jail."

* * *

After hours upon hours of driving towards the heart of Texas, and then an afternoon of hunting down a motel room with two beds and a couch, and a night of getting their character stories down to a T, Allison finds herself standing before the bathroom mirror and checking out her reflection.

She's wearing a dark gray ankle pant suit with a crisp white blouse tucked in. Her hair is mostly blow-dried straight, her bangs swooping over her left eye with the ends of her hair loosely curled, and on her feet she wears a pair of black, three inch, pointed toe heels. Charlie's gift of make-up comes in handy and her already snow white complexion is made even more flawless with some foundation, along with the added bonuses of eye shadow and eye liner.

A knock sounds on the door and Allison gives herself one last once over before exiting. Dean whistles lowly and Sam hands her a dark gray blazer to put over her blouse. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up."

"What?" Dean feigns innocence, pulling on a wool coat that makes him look a lot more sophisticated than he actually is. "You make a great fake agent, agent Barton."

Sam rolls his eyes, he having given up on trying to convince his brother that they weren't the Avengers and should therefore stop using the Avenger names. Dean was seriously proud of himself for even thinking of it since agent Barton- or Hawkeye's- weapon of choice was a bow and he thought it fit Allison perfectly. Only now, he and Sam couldn't use their Stark and Banner credentials at the same time in fear of being called out, but he was perfectly fine with that.

"Are we ready or what?" Sam asks.

"We're good to go. Alli?"

"I'm fine," she breathes out on a sigh. "Just nervous."

"Don't be," Sam smiles reassuringly. "All you have to do is stick to our sides and flip your badge open when we do. You're just a rookie in training and have your little pen and pad of paper, so take vague notes when possible and act as if everything we're doing is really intriguing. Dean and I will take the lead on everything."

Allison shifts nervously, she visibly pumping herself up for the day ahead. "Okay. Let's go."

 **xXx**

Allison stares up nervously at the Hospital, wishing that the Winchesters had left her behind to continue researching. The details of the case had been vague about recently dead bodies down in the morgue suddenly missing their hearts and liver, or entire bodies just completely missing before any autopsies could be performed. But it was the two deaths of Hospital nurses that really catch their attention- two nurses which sport long claw marks along the front of their bodies and throats ripped out. Had the nurses' bodies been anywhere outside, it could have been marked down as an animal attack, but the two nurses were secure behind closed doors and the local authorities were stumped.

As of right now, Dean and Sam are dead set on this being a werewolf, but they still need more details before proceeding.

The three of them make it under the yellow crime scene tape with a flash of their badges, the local authorities waving them on through and not even giving Allison a second glance. They easily find their way to the scene of the crime where a CSI team is photographing everything and the Sheriff finally stops them.

The man with a beige cowboy hat and shiny golden badge steps forward, his boots thumping against the tiled floor with every step he takes. "Gentlemen. Lady," he tips his hat in greeting. "What can I do for you today?"

"Sheriff," Dean greets the man with a quick handshake. "I'm agent Hetfield, this is my partner agent Ulrich, and our rookie agent Barton," he says as all of three of them flash their FBI badges once more. Allison's hand barely trembles.

"I wasn't aware the FBI had been called," the Sheriff frowns. His hand reaches up and he swipes it down his salt-n-pepper goatee.

"Yeah, well, we go where the bosses tell us to go," Dean tells him. And before the Sheriff can question them, he presses on. "So do you care to tell us just what the hell is going on here?"

The Sheriff eyes them suspiciously before sighing, his shoulders slumping as he turns and leads them further into the room. "Watch your step, agents. It's a bit bloody." The room, in fact, is bloody. Allison tries not to scowl as she side-steps what would appear to be evidence, and to keep herself busy she pulls out her small pad of paper and pen from her pocket. "It's a terrible crime, but convenient where it happened. All the bodies are still here, so if you need to see-"

"We do," Sam blurts. "We do," he then says more calmly. "We'd like to see the most recent killings, please."

The Sheriff nods and calls over a nurse, he instructing her to show the nice federal agents what they need to see. He laughingly apologizes to Allison for her first case being so gruesome and Allison flashes him a grim smile in return. And before they can even see their first body, the Sheriff has to take his leave when his deputies need his attention elsewhere.

"See, easy peasy," Dean grumbles beneath his breath once the Sheriff is out of ear shot and the nurse is not paying them any attention.

Sam huffs a laugh before gesturing for the nurse to proceed, she opening two of the cold chambers and pulling out the steel gurneys with bodies covered by sheets on them. Then seeing the somber expression on the nurse and the fact that she's near tears, Sam kindly excuses her from having to see what was most likely a friend of hers.

"Prepare yourself," Sam says, catching Allison's gaze as the nurse leaves them be. "If this is a werewolf, it won't be pretty." Gripping her pen tight in hand, Allison nods as she and Dean close ranks around the elevated gurney. Sam takes a deep breath before slowly pulling the sheet down, and Allison's eyes widen at the gaping wound of the female's neck. She takes a step back and averts her gaze before clamping her eyes shut, swallowing down the sudden bile that had made it's way up. "You okay?"

She gives a quick jerk of a nod, then opening her eyes and taking in a deep breath. Once settled, Allison steps back up to Dean's side. "I'm fine. Keep going."

Sam gives her another moment before pulling the sheet down to the woman's waist, and both he and Dean frown at the various claw marks appearing over her body that come in a group of four. There's a hole over the place the woman's heart would have been and her stomach's been torn open.

"What do you think, Sammy?"

Sam opens his mouth to retort, he closing it a moment later and shrugging. "Honestly, I'm not sure," he tells them quietly. "All the werewolves we've come across, they only ever go for the heart." Allison snaps to attention then, the little pen and pad of paper suddenly coming in handy. As Sam states the differences, she writes them down to remember later on. "I mean, they could eat other organs, but the slashing? Werewolves don't do overkill, Dean."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Dean sighs before covering the first body back up, he then turning around and uncovering the second nurse's body. It's the same as the first and not finding much differences between the killings, the three of them are soon on their way. "I guess we hit the books again and do nightly patrols. Fingers crossed we find this thing before it claims another life."

* * *

The following day finds Allison behind Sam's laptop, she sitting cross-legged on a wooden chair with a twizzler hanging from her mouth. Sam and Dean had spent the entire night out patrolling for anything out of the norm after they narrowed down their search to a possible pureblood werewolf since the attack didn't happen on a full moon, and they only returned once the sun had risen. Allison had quickly given up her bed in favor of doing more research for them.

She only gets so far with the research and taking notes, so she opted for closing out of the Beastiary and scouring the internet for anything that seemed familiar and would not give her blinding pain in her head. Hours later, the screen goes black before a small pic of Charlie pops up accompanied by the noise of a telephone ringing. Allison smiles, she having been familiar with the internet calls and quickly accepts the incoming one.

"Charlie, hi. What's up?"

The redhead smiles back on screen, she winking while sipping from a coffee cup. _"Hello, Gorgeous. How goes the case?"_

"It's.. going." Allison laughs at her greeting. "The boys are sleeping after a long night of werewolf patrol."

 _"Nice. Your ink stop itching yet?"_

The word 'no' in on the tip of her tongue, but she quickly realizes that she hasn't scratched since yesterday afternoon. "Actually, yeah." She perks up while rubbing a hand over her clothed ink, she smiling when she doesn't feel the urge to scratch. "What about you, Red? Any trouble?"

 _"Nah. It's quiet on the home front. I was thinking about visiting sometime soon."_

"Please, do. I need some female company."

"You weren't saying that when you locked lips with Sammy," a raspy voice says. Charlie spews coffee in surprise, Allison's eyes widen and she looks up to see Dean sitting up and lazily scratching at his bedhead.

 _"YOU WHAT?! WHEN?!"_

"I don't- Dean's sleep talking! He doesn't know what he's saying," Allison quickly blurts with a shake of her head.

 _"Allison Argent, you lying liar who lies,"_ Charlie gleefully cackles. _"I want details. Give 'em up. NOW, young lady."_

"Ugh, why is Charlie yelling?" Sam groggily asks.

"And that's my cue to go. Charlie, text me later. Bye!"

Quickly exiting out of the call before Charlie can demand anything else, Allison shuts the lid to the laptop and turns her gaze on Dean who's sleepily smirking at her. She glares at him and he drops back against his mattress with a huff of a laugh. "Shh. Quiet, Hawkeye. Daddy needs his sleep."

"You're gross. Never call yourself that again. And Sam, I apologize for waking you."

"S'fine. Wake us for dinner, will you? There's enough food to get you through lunch."

Allison hums in acknowledgement and quietly stews in embarrassment.

 **xXx**

The boys wake shortly after the sun's gone down and are surprised to find that Allison's kept herself quite busy by adding entries to their Beastiary app. And since their motel was a couple miles outside of town, they had a short drive into town so they could grab something to eat.

Having grown tired of burgers, they looked for a place that would serve anything else other than that. They found _Cowboy Chicken_ and were treated to some decent bar-b-cue along with some vegetables, macaroni, and peach cobbler. The place was a little crowded, so Dean, Allison and Sam placed their orders and ate as quickly as they could without making themselves sick. Their dessert was taken to go and they enjoyed it outside in the parking lot with the chirping of crickets keeping them company. Dean and Allison sit on the hood of the Impala as Sam leaned on the side, the three of them enjoying the last of their drinks before heading back to the motel.

On the road, Dean's attention is torn between driving and changing the music. Allison's too busy being lazy in the backseat and dozing off that she doesn't know anything's wrong until Sam yells out. Dean curses and slams on the brakes, and Allison's eyes fly open just in time to see a dark figure try and dodge the car. Unfortunately, the Impala ends up clipping the figure and sends it flying.

"Sonnuvabitch!"

Dean and Sam scramble out of the car after it comes to a screeching halt, and Allison follows at a slower pace. She's only just put both feet on the asphalt when she glances to see what they hit. The figure is actually a female, but she looks perfectly fine in her crouched position. Her eyes flash yellow and as the brothers yelp in surprise and reach for the weapons they no doubt have on them, Allison dives back into the car and retrieves the rifle she's been practicing with from beneath the back seat.

When Allison strides forward, the girl flips her hair back and Allison is treated once again to glowing golden eyes. The girl's mouth is agape and it's hard to miss the elongated teeth behind her lips. However, instead of a feral werewolf, they're met with a girl who looks seconds away from bolting.

"This is who's been causing all the trouble?" Dean huffs. "She's a kid."

"Dean," Sam gulps. "She has blood on her."

The girl seems to panic when all three gazes turn hard and are suddenly focused on her, and they don't expect it when she throws her head and _howls._

"Hey, stop that!" Dean barks.

When the female stops, her teeth and eyes are back to normal. "I'm not- I'm not who you think I am."

"Really? The teeth and eyes say otherwise," Dean snarks.

"And the blood," Sam adds.

Allison's grip on the rifle tightens even as a headache starts blossoming, her aim wavering on the frantic girl before them.

"It's my blood!" The girl then confesses. "The omega causing us trouble is stronger than me. We got into a fight and that's why I was fleeing before you ran me over."

Allison's aim wavers again, this time for a different reason, but the Winchesters hardly blink an eye. Seconds pass and then a ferocious _roar_ has the brothers tensing and turning in circles to find the source. Allison completely freezes up, pain exploding in her temples when yet another female rushes forward, she putting herself between the Hunters and the crouching she-wolf. Elongated teeth glint in the Impala's headlights and red eyes flare threateningly. The newest arrival roars again as the younger one stands tall behind her, and Allison _flinches_ before stumbling back with a yelp.

"Allison!" Sam yells.

She waves off his concern, the pain receding rapidly as she shakes her head clear. A flood of memories have seemingly made themselves known, and Allison doesn't retake her aim. Instead, she steps forward and places a hand on Dean's arm first, trying to lower it. "Don't. It's not them." Dean stares incredulously at her and Allison turns her attention to Sam while then trying to lower his arm, too. "They're not the wolf we're looking for. She's just an alpha protecting her beta."

The growling ceases and Sam stares between Allison and the apparent female alpha who can't take her- now curious- gaze off of Allison.

"They're monsters who are threatening us," Dean states.

The alpha scowls at his words and the beta growls, but the alpha holds her back with just a quick glance over her shoulder.

"'Cause you're pointing a weapon at them," Allison frantically says. "Lower it."

"How do you know all this?" Sam wonders, his own gun lowering though his grip on it is still evident.

"I remembered," Allison shrugs. Then looking to the girl that had displayed golden eyes, she says, "When I saw her eyes, the memories tried to come forward. But it was only when she," Allison then glances up at the alpha. "-came up and roared that they broke through. Red eyes mean alpha. Golden eyes can mean either beta or omega, and blue eyes mean a beta or omega who's taken the life of an innocent. However, your eyes will still turn blue even if the death is an accident."

Dean scoffs. "What happened to _we hunt those who hunt us?_ "

Both the werewolves flinch at his words and Allison's brow furrows together. "It- it didn't sound right when I said it before. It.. it was familiar, yes, but it didn't sit right with me. Like I didn't believe in it's meaning."

"It shouldn't," the alpha finally speaks, crossing her arms over her chest and spreading her feet shoulder-width apart. "The last female Argent in charge had changed it a while back before she passed."

The three Hunters whip their heads in the direction of the alpha, Dean's grip tightening on his weapon as he takes a step forward. "How the hell do you know that name?" He practically snarls.

The alpha rolls her eyes. "Relax, hotshot. The Argent's are famous among us _monsters._ They were famous for putting down anything and everything not human, especially werewolves, but when Allison Argent came into her power position after her mother's passing, she changed the code."

"Do you know what to?" Sam gulps, his gaze quickly darting to Allison.

Heart beating frantically, Allison answers before the alpha can. " _Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes_." She says it almost as if in a trance and when she rapidly blinks the fog clear of her mind, Allison finds the alpha staring at her in shock. "We protect those who can't protect themselves."

"You're her." No one gives the alpha any sort of confirmation even as Allison fidgets under her stare, and she huffs in disbelief. "But- but you died! Those of the supernatural community who have no drama with the humans gave their condolences to your father. A couple of my betas visited Beacon Hills to do so on behalf of my pack."

"It's a long, _long_ story that involves actual angels and demons," Allison blurts. "But please, you can't tell anyone," she then pleads. "I.. I'm not- I don't have all my memories and if I try to force them, it won't end pretty. The Winchesters are just helping me until I get my memories back."

"So you hunt in the meantime?" The alpha's quirked eyebrow makes Allison grin.

"Sort of. I remember some of my apparent family business, but not all of it."

"That's enough, Chatty Cathy. She's the enemy, remember?"

"We're really not," the alpha says, meeting Dean's gaze. "I know of the wolf you seek. He's an omega who's trespassed onto my land. He's feral and dangerous, in case you haven't noticed my beta sporting battle wounds, and we're working to eliminate him. Normally, I'd chase an omega away after denying them a place in my pack, but he's claimed two lives and I can't risk him doing that somewhere else."

By now, Sam's weapon has been holstered, but Dean is only just wavering. After a long minute of the alpha/Hunter stare down, Dean curses and holsters his gun before stepping back.

"She's telling the truth, Dean," Allison says, trying to assure him that he's making the right choice. "Alpha's like this one- this one who I'm sure has claimed this town as her territory- protect the land and people living on it. She's not the enemy."

Dean sighs. "Kid, I hope you know what you're doing."

"Not in the slightest," Allison nervously laughs. "But I _think_ I am."

Once there are no weapons, the alpha female eases her stance. "Thank you. Not many Hunters are kind to non-humans."

"Yeah, well, we're still learning," Dean grumbles.

The alpha smirks and her beta actually giggles now that the tension has faded.

"Now that we've established who the good guys are and the bad, do you need any help?"

"No." The alpha meets Sam's gaze and gives him her best smile. "The omega made this personal when he drew blood on my beta. This is Pack business. I'm sorry."

"Then if that's all.." Allison tersely bows her head in a show of respect. "We're sorry for the misunderstanding and for hitting your beta with our car."

Dean snorts and the beta impishly smiles. "You're forgiven. Really, it was my fault since I ran into the middle of the road."

"Damn right it was. I think you dented Baby."

There's a bunch of eye rolling, but before Allison can convince the brothers to leave, she turns her gaze back to the alpha. "I hope you catch the omega before he claims another life. Also, I hope that my living status remains a secret for now. I can't go back home yet, and I can't risk my family or friends looking for me right now."

"I understand. Believe it not, the Winchesters are fairly popular as well, and I understand about all the other monsters they hunt. I do not wish angels or demons upon anyone- what with all the power they manifest- so your secret is safe with me. I wish you all the best, Allison Argent."

The alpha extends her hand towards Allison, and Allison steps forward to grasp it. They shake on it, surprisingly exchange numbers just in case, and then all too soon Allison and the Winchesters are on their way back to their motel. When they get there, they pack up their belongings and decide to head on home because the last thing they want is to anger a Pack of werewolves even after they left on good terms with the alpha.

On the drive, Dean's a little salty that he didn't get to shoot something.

And that night, after falling into a fitful sleep in the backseat of the Impala on the way home, Allison dreams of one Scott McCall.

* * *

 **For face claims, I'm picturing the alpha female as Meghan Ory and for the beta, I'm thinking Phoebe Tonkin. They're not making another appearance which is why I didn't give them names or go into full detail about them. Sorry.**

 **Remember to check my polyvore "crossxover" for chapter sets for this story :)**


	8. Chapter 8

On the drive home, Allison keeps waking with her heart pounding yet aching at the same time. Her memories of Scott are flooding her and she doesn't know what to think of them. At times, she'll sit awake in the backseat to try and make sense of it, but it's no use. And since Dean has driven straight through the night, Allison soon climbs out of the car with barely a smile directed at the brothers and holes up in her room only to fall into a deep sleep.

Come morning, Allison knows everything she once knew about Scott McCall. Her thoughts are a jumbled mess and she's just so confused about everything. Scott McCall is the apparent love of her life- hell, she felt the love she had for Scott in her dreams- but when she woke, that same feeling just wasn't there when she thought of him.

Not knowing what to make of her memories or emotions, Allison wakes, showers and gets dressed. However, not feeling up for much of anything, she throws on a loose tank over a sports bra, jeans shorts, and a pair of knee-high dark gray socks with three white stripes above the knee. She pads into the kitchen, flipping on lights and preparing herself some breakfast seeing as the brothers are still asleep, so she only just makes enough food for herself.

After the food is consumed, Allison numbly places all her dishes in the sink and heads to one of the smaller libraries of the bunker where a small cozy couch resides.

 **xXx**

Dean wakes only to find the bunker oddly quiet. Sam's usually up by now and if not, then Allison was. She proved to be an early riser- something which Dean was annoyed by when staying in motels- but again, the bunker is quiet.

Doing a little search, he stops by Allison's room and finds it empty. The bed was obviously slept in and the clothes strewn atop the bed leads Dean to believe Allison was already up for the day. The kitchen is the same, quiet, but the dirty dishes proved she'd already been by. And wondering just where the hell their little charge had gotten off to, Dean starts a pot of coffee while searching for her- he deciding to start from the very lowest floor of the bunker and working his way up.

The garage and the weapon's range turn up empty, there being no sign she was there. There's too many rooms to search through and a maze of hallways that Dean dreads looking through, so he stops by the kitchen for coffee first before continuing on his trek. Luckily for him, however, he doesn't have to search far.

Dean ends up finding Allison in one of the smaller libraries, she sitting on the couch and staring off into space. Her knees are tucked up against her chest, arms wrapped around her legs and her chin resting on one knee. He leans against the door jamb and just watches her, he finishing off his coffee and frowning when she doesn't realize that he's standing there. Teary eyes blink slowly and dread fills his stomach. He's not awake enough for a chick flick moment. So coming a decision, Dean discretely leaves without being noticed and wakes Sam.

His brother is more equipped for crying females.

 **xXx**

Allison's lost in her memories when a throat clears and startles her so bad that she jerks in reaction. Sam's grinning at her and she discreetly tries to wipe the tear tracks from her cheeks. She fails.

"What's wrong?" Sam's amused expression immediately turns to one of worry as he steps further into the room.

"Nothing," she blurts. "Nothing. It's.. it's nothing."

He takes a seat next to her on the couch, sitting on the edge of the cushion so he can angle his body towards her. "Doesn't look like nothing to me," he tells her. "Dean was by here earlier, you know. Said you were too distracted to even notice his presence." Allison frowns and Sam takes that as confirmation that she really was as distracted as his brother said. "What's going on, Alli?"

And whether it be the actual concern etched into his features or the nickname she's noticed that Dean and Sam have taken on for her, Allison caves. "I remembered."

Sam's eyebrows meet his hairline, but Allison quickly averts her gaze while wrapping her arms tighter around her legs. "Remembered what exactly?" He wonders. "More stuff about the werewolves?"

"Not.. exactly," she sighs. A few seconds of tense silence pass and then she tells him. "I remembered.. _him._ Scott. The one that I called my first love."

"Oh." Another few seconds pass. " _Oh!_ "

Allison glances at him only to end up giggling at Sam's startled expression, her amusement slowly dying as everything dawns on her once more. "On the drive home, I slept and dreamt of him. I didn't.. it didn't all make sense, but I know all about Scott McCall now and how we were actually broken up when I died. I think I was actually dating someone else."

"But Scott was your first love," Sam murmurs. "You never really get over those." A look of understanding passes briefly and then he's smiling at her reassuringly, though it almost looks forced. "So you got some memories back. Why the tears?"

She sighs. "It's just.. every time my death replayed over and over in my dreams, and I heard myself call Scott the love of my life.. I guess I just expected for him to _still_ be the love of my life." She frowns at her own explanation, the space between her brows creasing as she tries to explain again. "I mean, in my dreams, I could feel the love I had for him. But when I woke, that love wasn't there. I don't feel that overwhelming sensation of love when I think of Scott McCall now. There's only fondness- a sense of platonic adoration- and I guess I'm just mourning what could have been, you know? Or what was."

"Well, it could be because you haven't seen him in so long," Sam grins at her. "Just give it time, Allison. I'm sure when you eventually go home and lay eyes on Scott that all that love will come rushing back."

"I don't know, Sam. Even if my feelings did rush back, it's been years _._ I wouldn't- I won't ruin anyone's life. As long as he's happy, I'll be happy."

"You're.. one of the most selfless people I've ever met, Allison Argent." She gives him a teary smile, and Sam chuckles softly before scooting back against the back of the couch and lifting his arm to drape it around her shoulders. "Now, tell me about Scott," he says while bringing her closer into his side. "I wanna know all about this great love of yours."

She snorts softly and then sniffles, she burrowing into his side while nuzzling her head against his shoulder. "Scott is- he _was_ the most adorable boy I'd ever met. He literally had those puppy dog eyes that were irresistible."

"Sounds like every father's worst nightmare."

Allison laughs, she curling tighter. "Well, there are some jumbled memories of Scott sitting through dinner with who I guess is my family. He looked nervous, but I don't think they adored him too much after it turned out he was a werewolf."

Sam snorts, not bothering to ask how a hunter and a werewolf ended up together, and luckily Allison decides to explain anyway. "He was bitten the night before I made my appearance at school. He.. he hid what he was and had tried to find a way to cure himself. Only, there was no cure. From what I remember, he defied his alpha- why? I can't really remember, but he did- and he eventually became an alpha himself."

"Really? How did that happen?"

"With these werewolves, there's three ways to become an alpha. You either inherit the power from a family member when they pass, you kill an alpha to steal it's power, or you rise to it. Scott had all the traits, he made all the right decisions, and he tried his best to be a good person. You see, Scott didn't care about power. He only cared about people.

"There was.. there was a huge fight, I think, and Scott just rose to the occasion as an alpha the moment he needed the power the most. It was a bit of a shock for us, but he took the power in stride."

"Huh." Sam grins, his cheek eventually pressing against the top of Allison's head. Getting comfortable, he urges her on. "So how does one actually date a werewolf? Are the dates normal?"

Allison laughs again while lightly poking Sam in his side. "Yes, the dates were normal. He snuck us into an ice rink after hours for our first date. It was sweet."

"Breaking and entering was _sweet?_ " Now it's Sam turn to laugh. "Who would've known that illegal activities warmed your heart. I'll have to remember that for later." The last part is murmured way too softly, but Allison still hears it. She grins to where he can't see it and even though his words have caused her heart to beat double, she melts against his side.

"I also tased him."

"Of course you did."

"Totally his fault," she then muses. "I was in the woods and was being followed. It's not my fault he snuck up on me."

"Is there a memory that doesn't involve illegal activities or violence?"

"That I can recall? No." Allison frowns, she pulling back and sitting up a little bit. Her brow furrows and she bites the bottom corner of her lip. "The place where we lived.. I think- it feels like I was always fighting. However, there is one memory of Scott that I think I'll cherish forever."

"Yeah? What's that?"

Allison's smile forces a dimple to emerge, her eyes glittering in amusement now rather than grief. "It was a school dance. Scott got banned for some reason, but he snuck in to have a dance with me. He got spotted by a teacher, I think, and the teacher chased him around the gym. Only Scott was a quick thinker and started dancing with a boy, so when the teacher yelled _what the hell do you think you're doing_ everyone stopped and glared, and the teacher got super flustered because everyone thought the teacher was yelling at two boys dancing together. Scott ended up staying, but I can't remember what happened after that."

"Now that sounds like a person I want to know."

With the memory fresh on her mind, Allison laughs sounds loud around the room. And the rather confused, yet amused, expression Sam is sporting makes her laugh harder.

"Oh, good. Is it safe to enter? Chick flick moment finally over?" Dean's head pops in from around the corner and Sam waves him on in. "What happened to her?"

"She remembered Scott," Sam shrugs. "Apparently he made a teacher seem homophobic during a school dance he was banned from. I guess it was one of those _you had to be there_ moments."

Dean laughs. "Awesome." Allison's laughter eventually tapers off and she wipes the tears of mirth from her eyes. Though once she's settled and her gaze darts between one brother and the other, her smile starts taking a turn into frown-ville. "Aw, come on," Dean groans. "I spoke too soon, didn't I? Stop frowning."

She tries to smile, she really does, but all that does is make her frown that much more disheartening. "I'm sorry," she chuckles as she wipes away the tears before they can fall. "It's just- I don't- God, why is this so hard?!" She groans.

Sam and Dean share a look of confusion, both brothers staring at Allison expectantly now.

"Spit it out, kid," Dean remarks.

She nods, wiping at her eyes and sniffling. "It's just, my memories are coming back. They're actually resurfacing and I didn't know they'd come back this fast."

"And? This is a good thing."

Allison blinks, her stare on Dean though Sam sees the sudden flash of hurt that flashes briefly. "This _is_ a good thing, right? Allison?"

Her teary gaze meets Sam and she shrugs. "I don't know. At first, I thought I'd just leave once I knew who I was and where I was from. But then why does the thought of leaving you or Dean hurt? I call the bunker _home_ now. What if I don't want to leave?"

"Kid," Dean starts and then sighs. He takes a moment, rubbing the palm of his hand down his face. "As much as we'd like, we can't just keep you. You have family. Friends, even! You have a whole life just waiting for you and-"

"But what if I don't feel the same? What if I remember my life and I don't want that anymore? What if I prefer this new home with the two men who took me in?" Dean looks surprised at her barrage of questions and Sam just looks on with something close to pity. "I remember Scott, Dean. I remember the love of my life and I.. I _adore_ him, but I'm not in love with him. I know these are all _what if's_ and I guess- I guess I'm just scared I won't fit in with them anymore after everything I've been through. And you two," she says, glancing between them once more. "-I'm not sure-"

"You're not sure if you'll be welcomed after your whole memory is restored," Sam finishes, guessing her conclusion.

A moment of tense silence follows and Allison shifts uncomfortably in a moment of uncertainty. Sam and Dean share another look when Allison's not paying them any attention, and Sam's the first to break the silence.

"Allison," he says, reaching out and grasping her hands in his. He pulls on her arms until she meets his gaze and then he grins at her. "We're not just going to pawn you off the second you remember everything. Yes, you'll have to face your family and friends, but I think I speak for both Dean and myself when I say that if you want to stick around for a little while longer to get your head on straight, we'll be happy to see your hunting skills in action."

"Really?"

"Of course." This time, it's Dean who's doing the reassuring. "After all, Team Resurrected has to stick together."


	9. Chapter 9

Allison walks into the bar with Dean and Sam at her back, she being thankful for the low light all bars tend to have. For one, the angelic hand print is still visible on her arm though it's not as dark as it once was, and another because she's for sure going to bruise around her neck and is positive she has dirt smudges on her face.

Speaking of bruising, however, she gently massages both sides of her neck as she glances over her shoulder at Sam. "I hate witches."

Sam's lips twitch and Dean outright laughs. His hands clamp down on Allison's shoulders and she grimaces before looking forward as Dean steers her. "Hey, we all made it out alive so no complainin'. It ain't a hunt if you don't get thrown into a wall or a tree or a car."

As the trio find themselves a nice little booth, Dean pushes Allison into one side and slides in next her, he letting Sam take the the side opposite them but not before instructing Sam to get the first round of drinks. "Can't let the lightweight take advantage of my little brother again," he muses. Allison snorts though her cheeks tint pink, and Sam rolls his eyes before departing to get their beers. "And also, my glare's a lot meaner than Sammy's. I'm not liking all the stares you're getting," Dean then grumbles. "Stupid Charlie and her inappropriate clothing."

This time, Allison laughs. Her black Gypsy Cami top with shoulder cut-outs is rather tame, especially since it's paired with black denim high waisted shorts, black checkered tights, and steampunk wedge ankle boots. "Relax," she grins. "Majority of the clothing Charlie keeps sending to the bunker are for actual undercover missions- her words, not mine- but she did say that I could wear whatever caught my attention. This is the most skin I'll ever show outside of the bunker."

"Good."

"And besides," she continues. "I have to show off my tattoo. I did get it for a reason, you know. To show off."

Dean huffs as he glances at said arrow tattoo on the back of her bicep, he then smirking at the ink she's proudly displaying. Dean gets comfortable, stripping out of his outer jacket and Allison sits with her back against the wall. Sam soon returns with a tray of beers and shots, and the trio are soon drinking their beer as if it were water and laughing about their hunt from earlier that night.

They decide to leave before anyone is truly tipsy and as Dean heads to the bar to pay for their tab, Allison links arms with Sam and heads for the exit. The parking lot is empty, so Sam's not too embarrassed when he trips over a cement car stop. Allison steps aside and laughs at his misfortune, only as she keeps taking steps she bumps into someone.

"Sorry. I'm sorry," she laughs without really looking at the person she's hit.

She briefly glances up at the tall, muscled man clad in a leather jacket, her eyes roaming over him distractedly as he mumbles something back that sounds like _don't worry about it._ When she tries to step back towards Sam, however, all amusement flees when a hand clamps around her wrist.

"Allison?" She's immediately scowling since the man has put his hands on her, but the use of her name has her freezing like a deer in headlights. She sees anger quickly morph in Sam's features, followed by fear as he too freezes. "Allison Argent?"

She finally glances at the man, the emotion in his cracking voice intriguing her enough to answer him. "Yeah?" Half the man's face is covered in a closely shaven beard, the hair atop his head cropped short yet still long enough to be decently styled. When she meets his wide-eyed gaze, pain explodes within her brain.

Her eyes flutter shut and she sways, but Sam lunges forward to steady her. He yanks her arm free from the stranger's grasp and pulls Allison back, but Allison's mumbling stops him. "No. Don't," she whimpers. Her hands fly up to her temples as her breathing stutters, she weakly trying to point at the stranger. "I- I know him. How do- how do I know him? Der-" Her eyes clamp shut and she groans in pain, and both the man and Sam stop glaring at one another in favor of glancing down at Allison. She whimpers in pain, her knees finally giving out and after crying out at one particular wave of pain, and she goes quiet and limp as Sam easily heaves her up into his arms.

"Whoa, what's going on out here?" Dean's voice startles the guy from his shocked demeanor, the confusion turning to anger within the blink of the eye.

"Who the hell are you people and what are you doing with Allison?" The man demands.

"Whaattt?" Dean's gobsmacked expression is almost comical, but given the circumstance, no one's laughing.

"That girl," the man nearly snarls. Scratch that, he actually _does_ snarl which has the brothers suddenly tensing. "-is supposed to be dead. I attended her funeral."

Sam takes another step back with a passed out Allison in his arms, and Dean steps in front of them to shield them from this new guy. "Whoa, buddy, just take a breath and step back. You've got the wrong person."

"Bullshit." And yep. His eyes are most definitely glowing blue now. "Allison Argent is supposed to be dead and if you used dark magic to bring back that girl-" he now points a really pointy clawed finger in Allison's direction. "-I'm gonna rip your throat out.. with my teeth."

Dean whips out a gun, taking aim just as the guy cracks his neck and roars something fierce, his face completely transformed and threatening. "Dude.. you fugly."

"Dean, his eyes," Sam gulps. "Remember what Allison said about blue eyes?"

Dean seems to snap out of his blatant studying of the man's features, his grip tightening on the gun and jaw clenching in anger. "How the hell does a monster like you go up against a Hunter and keep your life?"

"You don't get to ask questions," the man growls. "Not until you tell me what you're doing with a supposed dead girl. I'm sure Chris- _her father_ \- has no idea that you're running around with his daughter while he still grieves to this day."

Dean's eyes narrow as he continues to stare down the apparent werewolf before him, he eventually huffing. "You seem awful chummy with a pair of werewolf Hunters; throwing around their names as if it'll save your life."

The guy's nose twitches as his gaze settles on the gun aimed at his chest, the corner of his lips ticking upward. Crossing his arms over his chest, the man eases his stance and his supernatural features fade away until he looks human once more. "And you seem awful confident that a plain bullet will do much damage. You're not packing wolfsbane, Hunter, so you've no room to threaten."

Dean's eye twitches and as the seconds tick by, he too eases his stance and lowers his weapon. "Fair enough." Glancing over his shoulder, Dean meets his brother's worried gaze. "Put the kid in the car. This guy seems he knows the family and given the circumstances, he needs to know certain things."

"Or you can just tell me right now before I call Mr. Argent," the man grumbles. "Allison deserves to be at peace after all that's happened and you two jackasses pulled her from it."

The threat hangs in the air even as Dean mutters, "Sonnuvabitch," with a glare directed at the man, but the familiar flutter of wings has the tension easing in his shoulders.

"Mr. Hale," Castiel's gravelly voice sounds. "-you're not supposed to be here."

Situation seemingly in hand, Sam finally moves to hurriedly put Allison in the backseat of the Impala, but not before gaping at the name Cas used. _Mr. Hale._

Dean, however, hears the name loud and clear and his narrowed gaze lands back on the werewolf. But before he can say anything, Mr. Hale is taking a threatening step towards Castiel. "What the hell are you?"

"I am an angel of the Lord."

Hale glowers at his answer, but neither wolf or angel break the stare. At least, not until Castiel seems to stand taller and make his presence so overwhelming that Hale actually flinches and steps back. Still looking grumpier than ever, Hale asks, "How did Allison end up here? And what happened to her just now?"

"Long story, wolf," Dean tells him. "But if you're actually interested, then you need to follow us back to our motel room. If not, then I gotta say that contacting Allison's father is a no-go."

"Yeah? And why's that?"

"Like Dean said," Castiel says. "-it's a long story. If you wish to know about Miss Argent's resurrection, then follow the brothers back to their place. We mean you or Allison no harm, Mr. Hale, but it is very important that you listen to what we're telling you. Allison must be the one to contact her family, but only when she's ready."

A tense moment of silence passes with Hale glowering at the three men before him. But when no more words are spoken, he seems to cave. "Once we get to your room, you have fifteen minutes to convince me to not contact that girl's father."

 **xXx**

"So you mean to tell me that angels and demons exist, and that Allison was stuck in hell for over a hundred years?"

"Yes."

"And you rescued her, but some demon broke her mind, body and soul?"

"Basically."

"And the whole reason Allison's comatose is because her memories flooded her mind when she saw me? Explain that part again." Derek Hale is sitting on a wooden chair in front of the room's door, his gaze darting between the three men and Allison's vulnerable and unconscious form.

Dean sighs, he lounging back in his chair with his feet propped up atop the small kitchen table and beer in hand. "When the angels yanked the kid off the rack and brought her topside, her mind was a clean slate. Everything about Allison Argent was locked away behind a dam of sorts, but there was a crack in that dam that allowed Allison's memories to trickle through on their own. If she forced the memories, it caused her blinding pain which is why she's been hanging with us and didn't seek out anyone from her past."

"She's tried it once before," Sam then tells him. "Googling her name and family," he clarifies. "But all it did was give her a migraine and made her nightmares worse. So seeing you, an actual person from her past alive and breathing and actually touching her.. it demolished part of that dam," Sam says. "It was too much too soon and she blacked out from the pain of it all."

Derek pinches the bridge of his nose, his elbows resting on parted knees. "Will she remember me when she wakes or does her mind reset?"

"Why? Afraid she'll try and kill you?" Dean snarks. "We did research on the Argent name when Cas told us he'd be dropping her off. We know what Kate Argent did to your family." Derek's eyes snap open, his stare going cold and hard as Dean keeps talking. "Better yet, why do you care about the Argent's? How did a Hale land on first name basis with the family of the woman who murdered his family?"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Then explain it to us. We're fine with letting a friend sit around to wait for Allison to wake, but if you're the enemy then there's no point in keeping you around. Cas can easily make you forget ever seeing her and send you on your merry way."

"That's not necessary." Derek glares at Dean, and Dean merely quirks an eyebrow at him.

"Good. Now tell us the real story with the Argent and Hale feud."

Derek growls, but manages to keep his transformation at bay. Minutes tick by with the four men sitting in silence and when it appears that Allison isn't waking any time soon, Derek caves. "I was in high school when I first met Allison's aunt, Kate, and she took an interest in me. To cut a super long and uncomfortable story short, Kate seduced me and learned all the secrets of my family. She waited until my family- my pack- was all in one location and barricaded the doors and windows with mountain ash to keep them locked in.

"I.. I snuck out late one night to see Kate after she texted me. I waited.. and waited and nothing. She never showed. I had a terrible feeling so I rushed back home, but by the time I got there, it was too late. My family home was on fire and the deputies were struggling to keep my eldest sister- who had also snuck out to see a boyfriend- from running into the burning home. We could- we could hear them screaming." Derek pauses, gulps, and shifts in his seat.

"The only survivor that we knew of then was my Uncle who managed to crawl out from a basement window they forgot to line with mountain ash. When my sister, Laura, inherited the alpha power after our mother passed, we put Uncle Peter into a long term patient care unit and left for New York."

"But you ended up back in Beacon Hills," Sam mutters. "Why?"

"Beacon Hills has always been Hale territory," Derek informs them with a shrug. "We've protected the town from evil for as long as I can remember, but when the Argent's decimated our family, we left. However, we started getting information about an Omega werewolf wreaking havoc, so Laura decided to pay the town a visit. When a week passed and I still hadn't gotten a call from my sister, I knew she was dead. I came back to avenge her death and found my sister cut in half.

"They made it seem like a Hunter killed my sister, but I knew it was that Omega who had killed my sister for her power. So instead of a regular Omega running around, we then had a rogue _alpha_ who started killing and bit a teenager to start his very own pack. The teenager survived the bite and surprisingly fought against his alpha. As it turned out, the rogue alpha was my supposed comatose Uncle who killed his own niece for power to avenge our family."

"He was the one who ripped out Allison's aunt's throat," Sam realizes.

"Yes," Derek admits. "Kate sort of brain washed Allison that all werewolves were bad. Allison turned on me and her friends, and only realized her mistake when it was too late. Scott- the teenager my Uncle turned- fought to take Peter down, and in the end I ended up killing my Uncle to take the alpha power from him."

"Man, and I thought our family drama was bad," Dean says, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yes, well, as it also turns out, Kate did not have permission to attack the Hale family. She went against the Hunter code- she and her father- so Chris didn't attack us back after his sister's death. We actually ended up forming a little alliance of sorts, but there was still bad blood between us through the years. It wasn't until the last year of Allison's life did we really settle down and put aside all of our past animosity."

"I want to believe you, I do," Dean states. "-but one part of your story isn't sitting right with me."

"What part?"

"The part where you said you killed your Uncle for the alpha power. If you took it, why are your eyes blue and not red?"

Cas remains quiet, listening intently to Derek's story while the brothers do all the talking-slash-interrogating.

"Remember when I said that my Uncle was the only survivor of the fire that we knew of then?" At two simultaneous nods, Derek continues. "Well, he wasn't. To this day, I have no idea how my little sister Cora survived the fire, but she did. I found her several years back while trying to keep an alpha pack and a darach from terrorizing our town, and the darach cursed her; put Cora into a magical coma that was slowly killing her.

"The only way to save my sister was to sacrifice my alpha status. I did and my eyes reverted back to their supposed color."

"To blue which means you took an innocent life." Dean's words aren't harsh, but it does nothing to lessen the tension. Instead, it only intensifies it.

"I'm done talking."

"If you don't tell us, we don't trust you," Dean grounds out. "We will not sit here comfortably knowing that you killed an innocent and paid no price for it."

Derek growls. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Then tell us. Or Cas will take the truth from you."

Dean and Derek glare each other down, and when Cas stands after being instructed to do so from Sam, Derek growls again. "It was a mercy kill. That's all you're gonna get."

" _A_ mercy kill? So there's just the one?"

"Yes." Derek's gaze slides over to Sam, and the younger Winchester seems to deflate in relief.

"Okay," Sam says. "We can deal with that."

 **xXx**

After another couple hours of just watching an unconscious Allison who occasionally jerked in her state, Derek's had enough of just sitting around. He's tired and cranky and hungry, and after Cas does one last check-up of their friend before his return to Heaven, Derek grumbles about getting food.

Dean declares that he's tagging along, he not fully trusting the blue-eyed werewolf and after some arguing, Derek huffs and agrees.

The two gruff men end up retrieving greasy burgers and burritos with small side bowls of chili and cheese- _"Trust me, man," Dean had told Derek. "Allison looks cute and innocent, but she's downright evil if she doesn't have her chili and cheese burritos."-_ and head back to the motel room. Sam doles out beers from the mini-fridge and the three of them eat in silence.

Just before sunrise, Allison starts twitching and mumbling as if she's about to wake. Dean holds Derek back as Sam rushes to be by Allison's side, and they watch as she slowly wakes.

"Sam?"

"Hey, I'm right here." He smiles kindly, sitting on the side edge of the bed and grasping one of Allison's hands between his own. "You okay? You gave us quite the scare."

Derek listens as Sam speaks lightly, brows furrowing as the man's chemo-signals go haywire. Even Allison's chemo-signals are getting stronger and stronger the longer she's awake. And their chemo-signals.. a few of them actually smell alike and awfully familiar from when Allison used to be around Scott.

"I missed Castiel again, didn't I? I'm never gonna have a face to face with that angel."

Sam snorts. "You'll get your chance one day. Heaven's a chaotic place and God is still a no-show."

"Bummer." Allison then falls quiet, frowning. She reaches up and rubs at the space between her eyebrows. "How long was I out for?"

"A little under eight hours. What do you remember?"

"Ev- everything. I remember _everything_."


	10. Chapter 10

"Ev- everything. I remember _everything_."

Sam's breath seems to whoosh out of him as he smiles in relief. The clearing of a throat has Allison shifting in bed, she moving about so she can glance behind Sam. And to her surprise, Derek Hale's standing there.

"Derek."

"Allison." And for the first time since the Winchesters have met the werewolf, they're treated to an honest smile. "You're looking rather lively for a dead girl."

"That's angels for you." She manages a small smile of her own, she then groaning as she pushes herself into a sitting position. "I take it Sam and Dean told you everything?"

"Yeah, and the angel. I thought Stiles attracted trouble, but I guess I was wrong. He's never attracted angels and demons before."

"Stiles? What the hell is a Stiles?"

Allison snorts and Derek smirks, but it's Allison who answers. "Stiles is Charlie, but without the girl parts. Charlie has a brain to mouth filter on about eighty percent of the time, and Stiles has no filter whatsoever."

"A world with two Charlie's?" Sam grins. "Sounds interesting."

"Sounds like a nightmare," Dean says right after.

Allison laughs and then groans again, her eyes clamping shut as her fingers work in a circular motion against her temples. "I need aspirin, a change of clothes and food. In that order."

Dean snorts before he gets to work reheating food for her, and Sam jumps up and immediately starts piling together clothes from a black duffel bag.

Derek takes that moment to stride up to Allison who's shakily trying to get out of bed, he gently grasping her forearm and pulling her to her feet. "You're bossier than I remember."

"And you're less of a.. what did Stiles call you? Sourwolf?" She shakily grins. Sam reappears at her side, he handing her three aspirin and a bottle of water. After she quickly drinks the painkillers down, she accepts the bundle of clothes from her friend with a fond smile and meets a Derek's curious gaze. "It was Hell, Derek. It was lightning and fire and torture. Did you honestly think I'd still be the Allison Argent that you once knew after all that?"

His expression falters and he subtly gulps. "Well when you put it like that.."

She softly chuckles and then excuses herself into the bathroom to change. Dean leans against one of the kitchen counters, yawning and crossing his arms over his chest. Sam takes a seat as he sets out Allison's food, and Derek takes a seat as well only he sets his chair a couple feet away from the brothers.

When Allison re-emerges, she's barefoot and in black leggings with a black spaghetti strap tank top beneath a purple long sleeve, and her hair is left in loose curls tucked behind her ears. "I so could have gone for a shower, but I'm guessing a certain someone wants some more answers."

Derek raises an eyebrow at her. "You guess? I mean, I have the answers, but circumstances have changed now that you apparently remember everything."

Allison pads over to the empty seat, sits down and pulls her plated burrito closer before digging in. "What do you think has changed, Derek?" She asks around a mouthful of food.

"You going home," he deadpans. "The only reason you're with these brothers is because you couldn't force the memories, but now that you remember everything.."

She shakes her head, cutting him off. "I can't." She frowns. Allison takes another bite of food, then chasing it with a swig of water. "Not now. Everything- it's all too fresh. I can't just show up, convince them I'm me, and accept their smiles and hugs all while being expected to be the Allison I was from before."

"So you still wanna stay?" Dean asks, hesitantly. "I mean, I'm good with that if you do. Now that you remember everything, hopefully those archery skills suddenly re-emerge, too, and I can finally see you in action."

Allison smiles at the elder Winchester before looking at Sam, her gaze questioning on whether he agrees with his brother or not. "Y-yeah. I'm good with that plan." Sam returns Allison's smile.

The brothers are obviously trying to hide their excitement, but it doesn't work out too well for them. Allison slumps in relief, shoveling more food into her mouth as the tension seems to evaporate. That was the one thing she'd been worried about ever since she started remembering things one right after the other, and now that the Winchesters have assured her she's welcome to stay it feels like she can breathe a little easier.

Derek can't find it in himself to argue against her, especially since the things she's been through have given her the right to choose whether or not she's ready to go home. Had she said she was never returning, he would have fought her on it, but she had said she wasn't ready _yet_ so he knows she'll eventually make her way back to Beacon Hills.

Allison continues eating, even as Derek wrinkles his nose while he watches her smother the burrito in chili and cheese, all the while mumbling about bad things always happening when they go out for a drink. "I can't believe I didn't remember who I was," she then mutters. "Seriously, how can I forget I was a Hunter in a werewolf pack? I thought I was just dating a werewolf, I had no idea I was part of the actual pack."

"You were a core member of Scott's pack," Derek tells her. "You were his anchor."

Allison smiles sadly as the memory suddenly floods her, and it's Sam and Dean who have to do a double take. She'd told them about anchors, about how they kept the werewolf mostly human and grounded, but she didn't tell them _she_ was Scott's anchor. "Yeah. Listen, Derek," she says, catching his attention. "I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about me. It's just- I need to do it. I _will_ do it, but not just yet."

"No, yeah, I get it," he tells her. "Besides, I rarely visit Beacon Hills nowadays, so it's not a problem for me to keep this quiet."

"Really?" She finishes off the last bite of burrito, wiping her mouth and eyeing the second burrito. "But Beacon Hills is Hale territory."

"It's McCall territory now," he shrugs. "The McCall pack is looking after Beacon Hills better than I could ever do it and after what Kate did, I just didn't feel like sitting around being useless anymore."

Allison freezes, her gaze immediately darting up to meet Derek's. "Kate? As in my aunt Kate? What could she have done? She's dead."

Dean snorts and even Derek's lips twitch in slight amusement at the irony of someone being dead but really wasn't. "She's not," Derek then admits. "She's actually a were-jaguar now."

"A were-jaguar?" Dean scoffs incredulously. "What in the hell is going on with the supernatural, man? Why couldn't they just stick with _were_ wolves? Why is it all so complicated now?"

"You'd be surprised," Derek then grins. "The shape you take reflects the person you are. There are numerous were-creatures out there."

"But.. how?!" Allison wonders. "Peter ripped her throat out."

"Exactly." At Allison's shocked expression, Derek elaborates. "Tell me, Allison, what are the three ways to be turned?"

"Bitten by an alpha, obviously," she blurts. "And, uh, myth says one can be turned by drinking water from a wolf's paw print or by an alpha's claws.. if they dig deep enough." Derek nods as she shakes her head in disbelief. "But that last one was a myth as well!"

He sighs. "It's not anymore. Your family didn't bury Kate's body," Derek explains. "Apparently, the Calaveras came to town when rumor got around about Kate's death and stole her body when they saw the signs of her turning. Kate was supposed to take her own life like all Hunters are supposed to when bitten, but she enjoyed the power and slaughtered anyone who got in her way to escape."

"What does that have to do with you, though?"

There's a moment of hesitation, but he figures she should know. "Your aunt kidnapped me and left me in some forgotten temple down in Mexico. She performed some ritual to steal my power and de-aged me-"

"She de-aged you!?"

"Yeah." Recalling that memory, Derek actually snorts. "I was a teenager again and Stiles tried to pass me off as his cousin Miguel." Despite the seriousness of the situation, Allison starts giggling at that and the memory that it conjures up of the first time Stiles claimed Derek to be Miguel, and it takes several minutes for her to calm down and listen to the rest of Derek's story. "Anyway, she thought she was stealing my power and killing me, but she actually helped me.. _evolve_."

Allison quirks an eyebrow at him. "Evolve?"

"Yeah. It's, uh, hard to explain. It'd be easier to show you, but I'm not certain that your trigger happy friend can refrain from putting a bullet in me."

She looks to Sam whose eyes widen and he holds up his hands as if saying _not me,_ and then looks to Dean who's smirking cruelly. "They'll behave." Dean meets her gaze then, his smirk falling when her eyes narrow on him.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean rolls his eyes. "The big bad Hunters will be on their best behavior for the next few minutes."

Derek waits for Allison's confirmation that everyone will be behave and once he gets her nod of approval, Derek strips out of his shirt. He ignores the squawk of protest from Dean the moment his fingers start working on undoing his belt, and he rolls his eyes at Sam's uncomfortable cough when he unbuttons and unzips his jeans. "Just.. watch."

Everyone holds their breath when Derek's tan, muscular skin ripples.. the hue of his skin darkening to black as his stature shrinks. His body completely morphs into that of a large black wolf and Allison nearly falls out of her seat in awe.

"Holy shit." Dean breathes in shock as the wolf steps out of boxer briefs and jeans, his hands twitching near his hips.

Sam audibly gulps and Allison hesitantly moves from her seat until she's kneeling on the floor, a hand reaching out towards the wolf that she draws back before she can make contact. "But.. how? I know your mother had this ability, so I guess it's genetic.." The wolf snuffles and a second later, his eyes glow an electric blue. "Whoa, you're still a beta."

"Is it weird I suddenly have the urge to pet him?"

"Dude!" Sam remarks at the same time the wolf growls at Dean.

Allison sits back on her haunches as she continues to stare, and the wolf huffs before scooping up his clothes into his jaw and trotting into the bathroom. It's only when Derek re-emerges as he's pulling on his shirt does Allison return to her seat, she having been shocked speechless.

"So you see, I evolved," Derek tells her with a shrug. "No one can explain how I'm a beta that shifts fully into a wolf. I've been looking for answers for years now, but I haven't found a thing. I check in every six months or so with Scott and the others, but I rarely go back into town."

 **xXx**

Derek spends another few hours with Allison and the Winchesters, he helping her along with her memories as everything was so scattered and jumbled in her mind. The Winchesters learn a lot more about Allison and the supernatural activity in Beacon Hills, and the fact that Uncle Peter is actually still alive only he's locked up tightly in Eichen House- a mental institution. Allison learns that Cora traveled back to South America to earn her place back with the pack she was with the entire time she was presumed dead, and that his cousin Malia kept her last name 'Tate' because she didn't want anything to do with Peter even though she happily accepts Derek as her cousin and talks to him whenever he calls in.

Derek then tells them about the supernatural deadpool- over breakfast and with a lot of coffee- that had happened right after Allison's death, and the added pack members of Kira, Liam, Malia, Jordan, Hayden, and another human by the name of Mason.

It's only when the brothers can't stop yawning that Derek suggests he get going, and Allison reluctantly agrees after quickly exchanging numbers with the Hale wolf.

"I, uh, there's a bag of some of your belongings in the trunk of my vehicle if you want it." Allison pauses mid-sip, she blinking owlishly at Derek. "Chris left for Paris after your funeral. He divided up your clothes between Lydia and Malia, and kept your personalized weapons while giving some of your gear to Braeden. When Braeden and I parted ways, she left your stuff with me since I knew you longer than she did."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so if you want it-"

"I do," she smiles kindly. "Thanks."

"Mhm." Derek stands and then turns his attention to the younger Winchester. "Sam, can I talk to you for a moment. In private?"

Sam's attention jerks to the wolf and Dean stares at them suspiciously. "Everything okay?"

"It's fine," Derek tells him. "I just wanna have a few words with your brother. There's nothing to worry about." Dean doesn't look like he believes him and the wolf huffs. "You can keep an eye through the window. We're not walking far and I really need to have a word with Sam."

Dean finally caves after Sam complains about being able to take care of himself, and then Sam's following Derek out of the hotel room and towards a black mustang. "Is everything okay?" He asks, coming to a stop by the trunk as Derek opens it up. "What's this about?"

Derek smirks. "Allison."

"Uh.."

"Allison and I have only ever spoken to one another when there was a threat needing to be taken care of, but I was there and watched as her father, the ex-love of her life and her boyfriend mourn her death." Derek zips open a bag, moving things around before zipping it closed and picking it up. "Given the fact that I'm the only one from her past who's here, I guess this is my moment to tell you to tread carefully with her."

"Excuse me?" Sam catches the bag that Derek tosses at him, holding it close to his chest.

"Being a wolf comes with a lot of perks, one being that I can sniff out people's chemo-signals." He pauses for a moment, letting Sam work that out in his mind before continuing on. "Now having said that, when Allison first woke and you rushed to her side, your _interest_ in her spiked. As did Allison's for you." Sam splutters now, eyes wide and Derek chuckles. "It's okay. It's perfectly normal and Allison isn't a little girl anymore. However, when I say _tread carefully_ , it's more for you than it is for her. Scott was a big part of Allison's life and it'd suck to get attached now only for her to run back into his arms the second she lays eyes on him."

Sam does a spot on impression of a gaping fish. "It's not- we're not-"

"You are. You can't fake attraction like what I smelled in the room."

The younger Winchester sighs, shoulders slumping while casting a wary glance towards the room's window that Dean's obviously staring out of. He awkwardly clears his throat and meets Derek's rather amused gaze. "I'm aware of Scott," he finally admits. "Allison remembered Scott before she remembered everything else, but she was actually upset when she remembered him. Apparently, while she felt the overwhelming feeling of love for him in her dreams, she didn't feel anything but platonic adoration for him when she woke."

"If what I've been told is true and she's been with you and your brother for a little while before she remembered anything, she could have formed an attachment of her own already," Derek tells him. He slams the trunk of his car closed, he finally making his way towards the driver side door with Sam following him. "If she was attracted to you before and she comes to the realization that it's been years and people moved on with their lives, the two of you actually might have a chance." Sam slowly grins at that, hope and happiness swelling so much that it actually makes Derek's nose twitch. "But I will warn you right now. You better have a high pain tolerance and a lot of patience because Allison's pack- or ex-pack, whatever she decides they mean to her- are sneaky little bastards. Don't hurt her."

Sam seems to pale as Derek climbs into his car, he settling into his seat and making the engine roar to life. With a bright and devious smirk, Derek peels out of the parking lot and leaves Sam to think over what he's getting himself in to.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: To the anon reviewer who felt Allison was OOC, she is! I warned you in the very beginning that this Allison was not going to be the same as we've seen her in the show. The girl's been in Hell for over a hundred years, so obviously she's not the same as before. She was tortured and ripped apart and her mind completely broken, so yeah.. she doesn't want to see her friends/family right now because she's not in the right mindset for it. But we're getting to Beacon Hills soon. Don't worry. And just like you've noticed Allison is not the same as before, everyone else will realize it, too.**

* * *

 _The blade slides right on in below her sternum and her breath whooshes from her lungs in shock as she arches in on herself. The wound burns hot even though the night's air is chilly and the fight around her has gone quiet._

 _"Allisooonnnnn!"_

 _She's no supernatural creature, but Lydia's scream rings loud and clear. The blade is pulled from her body and the Oni all disappear in a cloud of black smoke. The bow falls from her hand and as she stumbles and falls, Scott catches her before she hits the ground._

 _"Did you find her? Is she okay? Is Lydia safe?" She pants._

 _"Yeah. She's okay," Scott assures her._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _Her hand is laying over her wound when Scott grasps her bloody hand. He stares down in concentration, gripping tighter before a brief flash of panic and disbelief takes over his features. "I- I can't," he says and readjusts his grip again. "I can't take your pain."_

 _A sense of peace and acceptance floods through her, and Allison stares up at the pitch black sky. "It's because it doesn't hurt."_

 _"No."_

 _"It's okay," she cries._

 _"Allison, no, please."_

 _"It's okay.. it's okay. You have to- you have to tell my Dad. Tell him- tell him-"_

 _Her breathing stutters- she can't catch a full breath-_ and Allison gasps awake _._

Her clothes and bed sheet are damp with sweat as she pants harshly to try and even out her breathing. Ever since every single memory has made itself known, nightmares about her past have started acting up and with the added memories of Hell, Allison doesn't get much sleep now-a-days.

For the last few days, it's been nightmare after nightmare and Sam's been there to pick up the pieces whenever he catches her stumbling around the kitchen in the dark or zoning out. At first, she had flinched away from his touch and tried to hide her vulnerability, but Sam pushed through her walls and was there to still her trembling hands.

"This has got to stop," she mumbles tiredly to the emptiness of her room.

Heart still pounding and knowing that sleep will not come anymore this morning, Allison climbs out of bed and dresses for the day. A dark gray tank top with a printed dream catcher on the front is pulled on over a black sports bra and cut-off jean shorts replace her sleep shorts. She pads barefoot out of her room, tying up her hair in a small messy bun as she makes her way towards the kitchen. Coffee had never been her drink of choice, but she recently found herself enjoying the hot liquid that gave her an extra pep in her step since the nightmares have started.

She fills a thermal mug full of the dark liquid with only two spoons of sugar and tightens the lid on it. Her mind is too frazzled to even attempt reading a book or staring at a computer screen, so as she contemplates what to do she doesn't realize that her feet have carried her to the weapon's range.

Her gaze slides over every weapon glinting under the room's overhead lights and she has a sudden longing for a gym so she can properly stretch her muscles. But since there is no proper gym, Allison settles for doing a couple of yoga stretches, some push-ups and then a few more yoga poses to loosen up. Then feeling limber, Allison finishes off her now cool coffee and heads straight for the bow and arrows. Her hands work as if they have a mind of their own, she numbly pulling on an arm-guard and a thumb shooting glove before scooping up all the practice arrows and a recurve bow.

The first several arrows that Allison looses barely even manage to hit the target itself, but after several more shots and steadying her breath and falling into a familiar pattern, she's hitting dead center in no time.

A slow clap startles Allison from her zone, she whirling around only to find Dean smiling at her. "Impressive. It seems you got your groove back."

She grins back and shrugs. "It took a while. I was rusty."

"Yeah, I'll bet." Dean looks wide awake and Allison briefly wonders just how long she's been down in the range. "Nightmares again?"

"Got it in one."

Dean frowns and Allison shifts from foot to foot. He saunters deeper into the room, picking up styrofoam targets along the way as a plan comes to mind. "Ready for a real challenge? I'll set these up around the room."

She huffs a small amused laugh, but agrees before gathering up some more practice arrows and a quiver to attach to her back. When ready, Dean gestures to the twenty targets he has set up and promises ten dollars to every exact bulls-eye she hits in under twenty seconds. The targets are stationed on the far back wall at various heights, as well as on the left and right walls. She nods after calculating just exactly how she's going to hit every target and once Dean yells, "Go!", she smirks and rolls across the counter that they're supposed to shoot behind.

Landing on bended knee, Allison reaches behind her head for the first arrow. It's nocked within the blink of an eye and loosed into one of the targets to the far left, hitting the bulls-eye. She doesn't have time to watch as Dean gapes at her accuracy, and instead chooses to rise with ease as she reaches for another arrow. She doesn't go further than seven steps in front of the counter, she loosing arrow after arrow with such ease. She ends up hitting eighteen targets out of twenty, sixteen of the arrows hitting dead center.

As she turns around to face Dean with a triumphant smirk, she finds that Sam's standing next his brother now.

"That was incredibly hot," Dean says out of the corner of his mouth as if that would keep Allison from hearing, he avoiding her gaze.

She snorts, but it's Sam's reaction that makes her freeze and blush. "It was pretty hot," he nods in agreement.

Dean throws his head back in laughter and Sam smiles sheepishly when Allison continues to blush. Eventually, she wills her blush away and clears her throat before telling Dean just how much money he owes her.

"Yeah, yeah," he chuckles. "You'll get it later." Turning to his brother, he then gestures to the iPad being held near his brother's hip. "What do you got?"

"We might have a case a few hours from here."

"Might?" Allison questions.

Sam grins. "Yeah. Your friend Derek actually got in contact with me about something he overheard at the hotel he was staying at." Dean barely grimaces at the werewolf's name now- something in which Sam and Allison take great delight in because Dean was the only one who seemed to be rubbed wrong by Derek- and gestures for Sam to go on. "Apparently, six years ago there was a murder/suicide at the Grand Colony Hotel- a father/daughter duo of the family that owned the place. On the anniversary since then, a father/daughter duo who was unfortunately staying there has died. There was only one case in which a mother was in the room at the time and she told the police that it was like her husband was in a trance as he attacked their daughter and then killed himself. Of course, no one paid attention and thought the mother was just in denial about her husband's actions."

"And Derek gave us this case because..?" Allison wonders.

"Because the anniversary is coming up and he figured this was fishy enough to toss our way since he knows what we do."

"When's the anniversary?"

Sam looks to Dean, frowning. "April 8th."

"That's three days away!" Allison exclaims.

"I know. Pack a bag and get ready for some last minute research. If this really is something we need to take care of, we need to be prepared."

* * *

 _"Dig. Dig faster!"_

"We're.. trying!" Allison grunts.

The lead Derek had given them about The Grand Colony Hotel ended up actually being a hunter's gig the Winchesters and Allison decided to take care of.

The spirit- Raymond Salazar- had come from a decently wealthy family, but his pride and joy were his wife of twenty years and his seventeen year old daughter. However, the marriage hit some bumps along the way and even though Raymond tried his damnedest to keep his little family together, his wife had filed for divorce. The wife had kept her distance from then on, she choosing to stay in a different suite at the Hotel since that was where the little family lived. But the second Raymond got word his wife was moving out and taking their daughter with her, he made the bold move of taking his daughter's life and then his own. Apparently, if his wife was going to take his family from him, he was going to beat her to the punch and let her live in misery without her baby.

The murder/suicide had actually taken place eleven years ago, but it wasn't until six years ago that the father/daughter deaths started happening every year on the anniversary of the original.

 _"Guys!"_ Dean yells through the speaker of Sam's phone- the phone which is sitting in the breast pocket of Sam's shirt. _"Put some muscle into it! I've got the daughter locked away, but man,"_ he drawls. _"-her spirit possessed dad is pissed!"_

Allison curses. "Shit."

Furniture breaking and swear words can be heard through the phone, Dean's grunts and groans making Sam and Allison work even faster. The shovels eventually hit the top of the casket, both hunters tossing aside their shovels and falling to their knees to finish digging with their hands. They're both covered in sweat and dirt, and both breath heavily in relief when their fingers catch at the crease so they can pry open the casket. The moment it cracks open, the phone's speaker crackles from within Sam's shirt as if Dean's fumbling with it.

 _"Hey, guys! Incoming! I'm assuming you cracked the casket 'cause the dad's not possessed anymore which means you got one angry spirit hell bent on taking you out."_

Sam quickly reaches for the bag with salt and gasoline, and Allison digs out the lighter from her jean's pocket, but he greatly fumbles with the supplies when Allison squeaks. He shouts when she's suddenly yanked from the hole, his own head peeking up from the ground just in time to see his friend go flying. She lands atop a headstone that stands about two feet tall on her stomach, the air whooshing from her lungs on impact.

"Allison!"

"D-don't! Finish.. the job!" She wheezes while trying to stand and blindly tosses the lighter towards the hole where he's at.

Her eye sight is blurred by tears that have sprung to her eyes from her landing, so she has to blink rapidly to clear it. Her flesh breaks out in goosebumps with the sudden chill of the air and she knows the pissed off spirit is close. The angry apparition appears before her and Allison hurries to unstrap the sawed-off shotgun from her back to shoot off some salt rounds. But before she can, the man backhands her and sends Allison flying back until she hits a tree.

She barely has time to catch her breath before an ice cold grip tightens around her throat, the spitting mad apparition hissing in her face. "S-Sam," she rasps. "Sa-"

The apparition hisses angrily again, this time because it's form burns likes glowing embers from the inside out before disappearing. Allison then drops to her feet, she loudly sucking in air to her oxygen-deprived lungs. Bent at the waist, she swings wildly when a hand drops to the back of her shoulder.

"Hey.. hey! It's me. It's Sam."

"Sam?" Allison glances up, relieved to see the youngest Winchester standing there. "I'm- I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You okay?"

"I will be."

"Good. We gotta go get Dean now. Come on."

She takes Sam's offered hand, gulping down air and trying to get her bearings. "Did you- did you fill in the hole already?"

"Nope." The duo stumble as they rush through the cemetery and Allison yanks back a little on Sam's hand at his answer. "Come on, Alli, it's fine. We've done it before. The authorities will just think it was some punk kids."

"But- it's rude!"

Sam snorts, shaking his head as he drags Allison towards the Impala. "The man's spirit just tossed you around like a rag doll and you're upset because we didn't recover his bones? You're really something else, you know that?"

She grumbles in response, but ends up seeing reason and slides herself into the passenger seat with a pained grunt.

* * *

The following day, Allison makes her way to the front of the bunker in nothing but a sports bra and yoga capris. There are finger like bruises wrapped around her neck, one giant bruise over her abdomen and another along her back which is why she dressed in little as possible.

It's well passed breakfast and possibly even lunch, but Allison's in too much pain to even care.

"Painkillers. Give me all the painkillers."

"Not on an empty stomach."

She grumbles at Sam's words, she slowly taking a seat in the front library and laying her head on the table. "I miss the days of hunting werewolves and kanimas. They never caused me this much pain." She doesn't hear anyone's chair scrape signaling someone getting up, but she does feel fingers dancing along her back before something cold is stuck beneath the band of her bra to soothe her bruise. "Bless you," she sighs out in relief.

When her eyes open, she finds Dean pouting at her from down the table. "Suck it up, Princess. I got banged up, too."

"Want some lunch?" Sam asks. "I can get you those painkillers, too."

"Oh, come on!" Dean whines. "I got stitches, Sammy. Stitches! Why didn't you make me food?"

"Dude, shutup."

Allison snorts and then grimaces in pain, Sam then handing over another ice pack for her stomach while he goes to make her something to eat. As she sits up and leans back to put the second ice pack on her abdomen, she catches Dean smirking at her. "What?"

"Nothing." He feigns innocence. "Just wonderin' when you and Sammy are gonna wake up and realize you're both perfect for each other."

"What?!"

"Come on," Dean chuckles. "Don't tell me you're that oblivious? Sammy doesn't coddle and guess what? He's coddling you."

"He is not."

"He's making you lunch right now and ever since you've got your memories back, things have been.. touchy-feely between you two."

Allison frowns. "He's just being nice."

"Wake up and smell the pheromones, kid. Sure Sammy is nice, but he's been paying extra attention to you for quite some time. And you, too. You're more relaxed with him than you are me."

"But that's- that-"

"Is because you like him just as much as he likes you."

Dean looks as smug as can be and after Allison flounders some, she settles for sighing and glaring. "I hate you."

"No, you don't," he laughs. "You love me. Well, not as much as-"

"Shut it!"

Dean's rough laughter make's Allison smile, but the smile vanishes and a blush stains her cheeks when Sam reappears with a sub sandwich, some chips and a large Gatorade.

"Told you," the elder Winchester sing-songs.

"Told her what?" Sam asks, taking a seat closest to Allison. "Oh and I found some fruit for you, too."

"T-thank you."

As Allison eats, she occasionally shoots Dean a glare when he smirks in her and Sam's direction while wiggling his eyebrows, and Sam's too occupied with already looking for a new hunt to notice anything going on. Eventually, Allison is left nibbling on some strawberries and kiwi when Sam shuts down his laptop and turns to Allison.

"Before I forget, Derek said to call him when you have time."

"He did?" She asks, swallowing the fruit in her mouth. "Why?"

Sam fidgets under her stare, he then clearing his throat a second later. "I may have filled him in about how the hunt went down."

Allison groans because she suddenly remembers that while she and Derek didn't get along for a majority of their lives, he did care whether or not she was injured and the fact that Sam told him what had happened with what was supposed to be a simple salt and burn.. well, she really rather not have that conversation.

"Call him," Dean grins. "Just get it over with."

"Easy for you to say. He's like a mother-hen when it comes to people he cares about," Allison huffs. "I mean, we had only started getting along towards the end of my life, but I have a feeling he's going to have something to say about what happened."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, he found it amusing that you had a rough night," Sam informs her.

"Yeah, he would. He's probably still sore from that year I went off the rails and shot arrows into him and his pack."

Sam laughs. "Do we even wanna know?"

"Not really. It was a tough time," she shrugs and then stands to her feet. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go see what Derek has to say."

Sam and Dean don't keep her, and Allison makes it to her room without a fuss. She unplugs her phone from it's charger where it sits atop her nightstand and gently lowers herself down onto her bed with only slight groaning.

She finds Derek's number in her phone fairly quickly since it's only one of the four she has, and barely hesitates before touching his contact information to call him.

 _"Allison. Finally awake, I see"_ greets her almost immediately.

She snorts. "I wish I wasn't. I'm still really tired. And sore."

 _"Am I hearing correctly? Is an Argent admitting defeat?"_

"Pft. Hardly. It was my first ghost, okay? They're tricky."

 _"Mhm, and I have a feeling it won't be your last either."_

Allison falls silent, his words echoing around the recesses of her mind. She falls back on the bed, grimacing in pain and sighs. "Derek, if I ask you a question will you give me an honest answer?"

 _"Haven't I always?"_

"Yes..?" She pauses and then frowns. "But you sometimes skated around the truth, too, so.."

 _"I'll answer honestly. Ask."_

"Did I make the right choice by staying? Should I even go ba-"

 _"Absolutely."_ Allison's startled by Derek's immediate response, but remains quiet so he can continue. _"Funnily enough, it was a blessing in disguise that you got paired up with the Winchesters. You should eventually go back to Beacon Hills, but.. Allison.."_

"Don't stop now," she muses as he hesitates. "The Derek Hale I remember never shied away from anything."

He sighs over the line. _"I know I pushed slightly for you to return right away, but your Dad and the Pack mourned you, and then they moved on with their lives. I just wanna warn you that you shouldn't get your hopes up. You coming back in the first place is miraculous enough and they'll be ecstatic, but you might find that you really don't have a place there anymore."_

Her heart aches at Derek's words and as much as she wants to deny them, she knows he has a valid point. It's been years since she's seen the Pack and she does not- _will not_ hold it against them for moving on. She also knows that once they get over the shock that she's actually back, they will be ecstatic to have her back, but she will not let it be at the cost of them disrupting what lives they've built for themselves to make her comfortable in a place that might not be what she remembers.

And as much as it pains her to even think it, she knows for a fact that there's a major possibility that her place might not be with the McCall Pack anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

Energy dwindling, Allison stumbles several steps back while keeping her hands up to block the next attack. Sweat is dripping down from her hairline, the hair hanging from her ponytail plastered to the back of her neck. She quickly blocks a wild punch by crossing both her forearms just to the left of her face, but as she pushes back with all her weight she loses her footing and ends up turning so her back is to her attacker. An arm wraps around her from behind, her attacker's forearm pressing against her windpipe while her attacker's other hand grabs at the back of her head so she's in a choke hold.

Seconds pass with her struggling and the lack of oxygen is starting to become a problem, so as a last second effort, Allison presses back on her tiptoes before letting her weight drop forward in hopes of pulling her attacker over her back to toss him onto his own. But as she's too weak, she has no such luck.

"Un-uncle!" She taps out.

Sam laughs and lets her go, and Allison stumbles forward only to bend at the waist and rest her hands on bended knees. "That's now six tap outs."

"Yeah, well, it'd be easier if you weren't so tall," she pants.

"The bad guys come in all shapes and sizes, Alli. It's okay to admit that you're a bit rusty."

"Shut your face. Let's go again."

Sam's amusement grows, but he does as she's requested. He gets back into an attacker's stance as Allison takes a moment to catch her breath. When ready, Allison centers herself and then stands to her full height, she giving a terse nod to signify her readiness.

Sam lunges, he striking out with his fists that Allison readily blocks with her forearms. He advances which makes her retreat, but Allison's smart and leads Sam around the room instead of being backed into a corner.

"Stop. Holding. Back!" Allison grunts with each swing.

She kicks out, aiming for Sam's groin which makes him stumble back before she can connect. She jumps forward, using the palm of her hand to powerfully thrust forward so it connects harshly with the center of his chest. The breath whooshes out of Sam at the hard hit and it's his turn to fall back as Allison advances. She swings with such accuracy, but Sam is perfect at blocking each hit towards his head and ribs. However, given their height differences, it leaves him vulnerable to hits to his kidneys and groin.

She ends up utilizing the fact that Sam's afraid of being hit in the groin with her knees, and Allison laughs as she pushes him back further.

"Alright, that's enough out of you."

The next time Allison attempts a punch to the chest, Sam catches one of her wrists. She startles at the sudden change and lashes out with her other fist, but Sam catches that one, too. He pushes back on her upper body, bending her backwards while hooking a foot behind her left ankle to trip her and knock her own. But when he releases her wrists so she falls on her own, Allison surprises him clasping her hands together behind his neck and dragging him down with her.

Using gravity and all her might, Allison falls back into a roll with a brief little jump and presses her feet into Sam's stomach to send him rolling over her. She manages to toss him over and onto his back, and as she continues to roll with their momentum, he lands with an _oomph!_ and she lands sloppily sprawled atop him with surprised laughter. Allison's quick to scramble in position so she's straddling his stomach and pins his own wrists to the ground by his head.

Chest heaving, she laughs triumphantly and wiggles in victory. Only when she glances down at Sam in all his sweaty glory, she finds that his pupils are blown a little too wide for their sparring activity. Not only that, but he's having trouble keeping eye contact with her and she finds that his stare keeps dropping to her lips and chest that's contained merely in a sports bra.

"Sam..?" She gulps.

Startled, his gaze darts up to meet hers. "Yeah?"

There's not an ounce of shame in his expression and when his gaze slips down to her lips once more and she subconsciously licks at her bottom lip, he mirrors the act. She shifts again when she feels him bending his knees at her back to plant his feet on the floor, and it's then she realizes just how their position might look like to an onlooker. The temperature seems to get a little warmer and thick tension seems to cloud the air between them.

This time it's Allison who glances at Sam's lips and it's she who seems to lean a little closer to him as her grip on his wrists tighten, but before anything can be done about the moment the two found themselves in..

Dean walks in.

"Come on," the elder Winchester groans. Allison's attention snaps up to find him standing in the doorway of the small gym, a large black trunk at his feet. "I really didn't need to know my brother was such a submissive."

Sam surprisingly laughs as Allison flushes red, she eventually hanging her head and sliding off of Sam before standing to her feet. She offers Sam a hand up and he accepts it, but instead of letting go right away his grip lingers seconds longer than what's considered normal. Giving Allison's hand a reassuring squeeze, she meets his gaze only to find Sam giving her a fond grin before letting go and clearing his throat as he makes his way towards Dean.

"What's in the trunk?"

Dean shrugs. "Not sure. Charlie called and told me to meet her halfway. Said it was an order of Alli's."

"Oh." Allison suddenly perks up, forgetting her embarrassment. "It came in already!?"

"Uh, what came in?"

"Bring it in!" She completely ignores Dean's question and sets out to wipe the sweat from her face and body, and to chug a bottle of water. Sam meets Dean's grumpy stare and shrugs, and Dean huffs before picking the trunk back up and walking it further into the room only to set it on one of the side tables. "I, uh, I know you guys are well stocked up on weapons, but this is some stuff you didn't have."

Intrigued, Dean immediately sets out to open the trunk. Sam stands to his brother's left and Allison's hops up on the table to Dean's right.

"Where did you get this stuff?" Dean asks, pulling out jars of black powder and handing it to Sam to inspect, he then pulling out case after case of silver bullets.

"And what exactly is this stuff?" Sam frowns, opening a jar to take a whiff of the powder.

"This," Allison says, picking up another jar of black powder, "is mountain ash. Mountain ash works like salt for the supernatural. Line the doors, windows, or make a circle of it and a supernatural creature can't cross it."

Dean grins. "Nice."

"And this," she says, picking up jars of a faint yellow powder and purple powder, "is powdered wolfsbane. Depending on which species you use and the amount, it can be lethal to a werewolf."

"Excellent."

She chuckles at Dean's enthusiasm, she then pointing to the bullets and opening up a compartment to show off some arrow tips. "All these are pure silver and infused with both mountain ash and wolfsbane. Whatever you shoot, they're in for a world of excruciating pain, so shoot wisely."

"Not that we don't appreciate this, but where did you get all of this?" Sam wonders. "And how did you pay for it?" He pulls out what appears to be a small solar yard lamp and Allison swipes it from his grasp.

"My dad." Both brothers tense and jerk their attention to Allison, eyes slightly widened. "Oh, relax. I'm definitely not ready for my past yet which is why I had Charlie reach out. She's been reaching out to several Hunting communities and sharing only a fraction of her knowledge so they know she's the real deal. They then eventually led her to my dad's online shop of goodies- the website I had already given to her since I remembered about it, along with a list of what I wanted- and she ordered for me. It was a bit pricey, so I'm definitely in her debt for a long while."

"Oh. Okay." Sam and Dean take a moment to let everything sink in, Sam then gesturing to the odd device still in her hands. "So what's that?"

Allison smiles as her gaze falls to it, her fingers already searching for the button she knows is on there. Pressing it, her smile blossoms as a blue-white light pulses. "It's a sonic emitter. Right now, it's emitting a sound that's painful to a werewolf's ear. You can either drive them away or use it to corral a werewolf to where you want it. It's only a matter of where you place the emitter if you want to corral it to a specific location."

"Oh man," Dean chuckles, a smile slowly blossoming. "I'm liking your decision to stay with us more and more. I can't wait to try some of this stuff out."

* * *

Allison gets a couple days of rest and roams around the bunker while re-familiarizing herself with numerous weapons. Dean's in and out of the bunker, but Allison nor Sam pay him any mind. Although on the third day he returns, he bursts into the bunker and startles both Allison and Sam who had sat near one another and were skimming through books.

"Hey, lovebirds, get yourselves together and pack a bag. I've got a us a gig and we're on a short time limit here. There's a wraith only two towns over in that Old Folk's Community and we need to kill it tonight before they lose another person."

"A wraith?" Sam asks, gently tapping at Allison's ankle to move- her feet having been perched on the edge of his seat. "How did you figure that out?"

Dean shrugs. "I got bored. I looked around, did my own investigating. Figured this hunt we can finally see our little Argent in action."

At Dean's waggling eyebrows, Allison snorts and starts closing books to put away. "Of course, you did. Am I in any sort of rush or can I go get dressed in proper gear?"

"Proper gear, but don't take too much time."

Allison nods and as Sam continues to question his brother about what they're getting into, she takes her leave to go get dressed and pick out her weapons.

 **xXx**

"So what exactly am I getting myself into here?" Allison asks, strapping Chinese dagger rings to her thighs.

Dean and Sam had scoffed at her all black outfit, but it was she who had laughed at their plaid and denim. Though she would obviously stick out like a sore thumb in the daylight and the brothers would blend in, it was she who looked the more professional of the three with her quiver strapped to her back, daggers holstered to her thigh and a bow in hand. Luckily for her, however, they wouldn't be heading out until the sun was long gone.

"Probably one hell of a fight," Dean says.

"You're gonna wanna keep an eye out for a spike that's located at the wraith's wrist. It'll be looking to puncture you in a weak spot behind your ear," Sam tells her, shifting in his seat so he's looking into the backseat. "Since wraith's feed on brain fluids, the spike injects high doses of dopamine to make your brain more.. delicious, I guess."

"Gross."

"Yep," Dean nods. "Also, if you get your hands on the spike, snap it in half. They're easily breakable."

"Got it."

They continue to drive on with Dean's music playing low, and it isn't until they're entering the gated community that something dawns on Allison.

"Uh, not be a downer, but how exactly are we going to find the wraith? If we're waiting for screams, we'll most likely be too late and if we continue creeping around in the car, someone's bound to call the cops or the community guard on us."

"Told you, guys," Dean huffs. "I did the research. I already know which house the wraith will be hitting up." At Sam and Allison's silence, he rolls his eyes. "The community's already had two deaths. I've checked hospital records and came up with the name of an elderly man who's been suspiciously sick and had _dopamine_ in his system when it shouldn't be there. And get this," he continues on, getting excited as he lays out the answers he worked hard to get on his own. "They have an in-home nurse. A nurse in which the wife of the sickly man isn't quite fond of and says that the woman is a _monster_ , but no officials are taking her seriously because she's old and is showing signs of dementia."

"Poor lady," Allison mumbles.

The car soon crawls to a stop and the car's occupants are left staring up at a small two-story home. Allison's worried about how they're going to get inside and if this supposed nurse actually is the monster Dean thinks she is, but as soon as the car is parked it's a whirlwind of activity.

The Winchesters make breaking and entering seem like it's just any other day and not an illegal activity, and Allison soon finds herself standing in a dark kitchen while the brothers immediately start snooping about.

"Guys?" She murmurs. "I'm not sure I'm okay with this."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asks.

"Breaking and entering," she clarifies. "And the fact that we don't know for sure that this nurse is the monster we're looking for."

"Look, I'm sure," Dean huffs. "And the breaking and entering should be a piece of cake. I mean, you're a hunter. I'm sure you've been plenty of places you weren't supposed to be before."

"Well, yeah," Allison admits. "But the places we broke into were always _empty._ There wasn't an elderly couple sleeping upstairs and ready to call the cops on us."

Sam suddenly looks uneasy and Dean groans. "It's fine, okay? We'll save the couple, kill the wraith and then be on our merry way. The couple will be so grateful that we saved their lives, you won't have to worry about any cops."

Allison frowns and Sam sidles up to her, nudging her arm and offering her a small smile. She returns it and continues to look around.

Sam and Dean are the only two with flashlights, so Allison follows behind them with her bow gripped tight in hand. They stumble upon a guest room- an _empty_ guest room which appears lived in- and Dean mumbles about the whereabouts of the nurse. And just as Allison's about to question again whether or not the nurse is their suspect, glass shatters and a feminine yelp freezes the three hunters.

" _No. Please, don't! HELP!_ " There's another yelp before the voice in question goes quiet, and then a rather loud groan meets their ears all the way downstairs.

"Still think this nurse," Dean asks, gesturing around the room, "isn't the one we need to gank?"

Allison rolls her eyes as Dean rushes by her to take the stairs two at a time. Sam gestures for her to follow and Allison quickly reaches behind her head for an arrow to nock it. They thunder up the steps just in time to hear Dean fire bullet after bullet followed by another surprised yelp.

Inside the bedroom, Dean's ejecting the magazine from his gun and reaching for another in the back waist band of his jeans. There's an elderly man in bed, obviously weak and delirious as he tries to reach for his elderly wife who's slumped over in the chair next to their bed. A blonde woman in a white scrubs sneers and steps towards Dean, but Allison lets her arrow fly.

The arrow whistles, passes right in front of the blonde's face just to startle her and give Dean enough time to reload. But instead of startling, the woman merely ducks beneath the protruding arrow in the wall and backhands Dean before turning her attention on Sam and Allison.

Where the woman has stopped, there's a vanity with an oval mirror right next to her. And to prove her monster status- if sending Dean flying with a single hit wasn't enough- Allison catches a glimpse of the true rotting face of the wraith in the mirror's reflection.

Nocking another arrow, Allison steps further into the room to keep the wraith's attention on her. "Get the couple out of here," Allison tells Sam. But as Sam moves to do so, the wraith hisses at him and he stumbles back.

Allison looses another warning arrow, this one nicking the wraith's bicep and burning it since Allison's arrow-tips are pure silver. As the wraith hisses, Sam lunges for the elderly couple to make sure they're alright.

The wraith lunges at Allison then, catching the huntress in surprise and yanking the bow from Allison's grasp. The two of them struggle and grapple with one another, and only separate when the spike at the wraith's wrist unsheathes itself in defense.

"Have it your way then," Allison sneers as she eyes the spike warily. Blindly, she reaches for the holsters at her thighs and unsheathes two Chinese ring daggers. Her index fingers curl through the loops, she flipping and twirling the daggers expertly before gripping them tight and falling into a fighting stance.

The wraith swings first and Allison easily blocks the creature's blows. It's not much of a fight, not really, and the wraith seems to be solely relying on her spike to seriously injure Allison. But when the spike snags on Allison's jacket, she remembers when Dean said the spikes were easily breakable. So Allison quickly releases one dagger and grips the spike in hand instead, she then snapping it with a victorious little grin.

The wraith screeches and Allison takes the opportunity to use the other dagger and drive it up beneath the creature's chin. Sam suddenly pulls her back and Allison quickly scrambles for her bow when the wraith still lives, she then nocking an arrow and loosing the silver-tipped projectile into the wraith's heart.

As the wraith slumps dead, Allison's left panting and adrenaline still burning in her veins. Sam is back to checking on the elderly couple since the woman seems to finally be coming to, and she cries in relief when Sam unties her and assures her everything's fine- that she and her husband are safe. When the woman then stands and stumbles over to the bed to be with her husband, Sam strides back up to Allison and pulls her into a fierce hug.

She melts into his embrace, sighing out and letting the tension ease from her muscles. "That was some really nice dagger work you had going on," he quietly muses.

Allison snorts. "Yeah? You enjoy the show?"

"Definitely."

Allison chuckles and Dean takes that moment to groan and finally wake. As he sits up and looks around the room, his gaze stops on Allison and Sam who are still in quite the eyebrow raising embrace. "Ugh," Dean then mumbles as he pushes himself up to his feet and refuses to tease his brother and Allison right now. "Did I miss the entire fight?"

"Yep." She grins. "I was spectacular. You're on dinner duty for the next week since you went down like a sack of potatoes with only a single hit."

"Hey! It was a _hard_ hit, okay?"

"Mhm."

"Whatever. Lets just go. The monster's dead, the civilians are good and I'm hungry. I need pie."

"Of course, you do." Sam rolls his eyes. "I'm driving."


	13. Chapter 13

The day of Sam's birthday, May 2nd, dawns bright and early. As agreed upon by both Dean and Allison several days before, the two of them were going to act as if it were just any other day and go about their usual activities. And after the sun had set, the two then planned to drag Sammy to the nearest bar or club to ensure the youngest Winchester had a good night.

They eat breakfast together, ignoring Sam's expectant expression of them acknowledging what day it was and go on with their day. They smile, they laugh and they search the web and newspapers for any sign of a hunt they could go on.

Allison texted Charlie in favor of video calling in case she mentioned Sam's birthday and ruined their surprise plans, and Allison nearly caved a couple of times when she saw Sam's excited expression every time he thought they'd remembered just what the day was. And it was only when the sun started to set that Dean finally put his brother out of his misery.

"Alright, Sammy," he says, clamping his hands down on his brother's shoulders since Sam was seated. "Go shower, change into some nicer clothes and get ready for a night to remember."

"What?"

"Get your ass in the shower, bitch. We're going out for your birthday."

Sam gapes and it's then Allison pops out from behind Dean's back. "Surprise!" She laughs. "I'm so sorry we didn't say anything soon. We had a plan."

Sam's speechless for a few seconds before a smile breaks out, he chuckling as Allison leans around Dean to hug him as best as she could.

The brothers and Allison then go their separate ways, everyone showering and getting dressed for the night's activities. And then when they all meet back up, Allison mockingly glares at them and dares them to say something about her chosen outfit for the night- a dark floral print dress with a dark leather jacket thrown atop it. Suede chunky heeled boots fit snugly on her feet, an arrow necklace wraps around her throat and several silver stacking rings adorn her right index finger.

Dean and Sam wear their usual plaid shirts beneath their jackets, jeans and boots, though their clothing looks a lot nicer than what they usually wear.

As they head out for the night, Allison stalls them before they can settle down into the Impala. She mumbles about forgetting her phone and as Sam pauses just a few steps in front of her, she hurriedly digs her hand into her jacket pocket. Pulling her fist free, she makes a gesture of throwing something in the air only for chunky glitter to come raining down atop Sam's head.

Shocked, Sam can only stare dumbfounded while Dean full-on laughs at his sparkling brother and Allison produces her phone from her other jacket pocket. Giggling, she says, "I'm so sorry, but Charlie sends her happy wishes for the birthday boy. She wanted me to ambush you on her behalf since she couldn't be here."

Dean's still on laughing as Allison snaps pic after pic, Sam finally sighing and smiling as he looks down upon himself. "Dude, I don't know why you're laughing," he tells his brother. "I still have to sit in your car. The glitter is gonna get everywhere."

At that, Dean stops laughing and instead glares at Allison. "You're cleaning Baby in the morning."

 **xXx**

Instead of going to one of the usual dingy bars they're used to hanging out at, Dean drives them into a rather populated city and to an actual night club called _Club Bliss._ There's a decent crowd outside waiting to get in and the music thumps loud and clear even outside. Neon lights light up the front of the building and at the windows at the very top of the building, flashing lights inside can be seen.

Dean quickly parks and locks up, and instead of standing at the end of the line he leads them up to the very front. Sam and Allison are hesitant to follow, but apparently Dean had really planned ahead and one of the bouncers smirk as Dean approaches him- the bouncer then letting the three of them in without even batting an eye. Several club-goers groan, but the bouncer pays them no mind as he tells Dean, Sam and Allison to have a good time.

Allison's the only one to check her jacket almost as soon as they enter the establishment, she being grateful that her dress came with pockets so she could keep her ID and phone on her. Sam and Dean refuse to leave their jackets behind for reasons, and Allison just shrugs it off before excitedly dragging the brothers towards the blaring music.

"You'd think it was her birthday," Dean grins, talking over the music.

Sam shrugs. "Fine by me."

As Allison drags Sam along, weaving through the swaying bodies to find a table just on the outskirts of the dance floor, Dean heads over to the bar to get them their drinks. They find a standing table among the crowded place and snag it before anyone else can. When Dean finds them standing nearly hip to hip as they speak directly into each other's ear to be heard over the music, he places three long neck bottled beers on the table as well as three clear drinks in small glass tumblers with flashes cubes at the bottom of each drink.

"Don't judge me," Dean then scoffs. "This is how they serve their Vodka."

"If you say so," Allison laughs.

The music is nothing Dean and Sam are used to, and they even grimace at what the _kids_ deem music now-a-days, but Allison is just soaking up the atmosphere. The smile has not left her face since they first set foot into the club and the brothers don't have it in them to mock the place too much.

They only drink the one shot each, but keep the tumblers and dancing cubed lights on the table just for the hell of it. They drink a couple more beers, however, and it isn't long before Dean's eyeing a female clubber and lets himself be dragged to the dance floor. Allison's giggling and swaying and bopping along to the music, and Sam's looking a bit uncomfortable as he garners more than a handful of stares. But when Allison notices that Sam's being eyed by someone who looks seconds away from acting on getting what she wants, Allison quickly grasps his hand and leads him through the grinding bodies.

She tries telling herself it's because she doesn't want to be left alone should Sam be picked up by another female, but she knows she's boldly dragging Sam to the dance floor herself because she doesn't want to see another female grinding on him. Jealously was not a good look for anyone, especially her since she's not used to such a feeling.

"I thought you weren't a dancer?"

"I am when the moment calls for it!" She yells over her shoulder. Looking back, she winks at him and watches as Sam's head falls back with laughter.

Allison finds them a spot and quickly whirls around, her hands gripping Sam's jacket and making him dance along with her. He laughs as she exaggerates her dance moves and dances around him in a dorky manner. Then as the song changes from one upbeat tune to the next, Sam's hands find their way to Allison's hips and he pulls her closer to him to dance seriously.

Her smile falters, but she goes along with the sudden change and places her hands on Sam's shoulders. He presses even closer as they sway to the beat, he being too tall for her to slip his thigh between her legs to grind properly. However, Allison maneuvers around so her back is to his front and the position switch makes it that much more easier for them to grind properly.

His hands grip tighter at her hips and Allison's hands find themselves back up over her head and wrapping around behind Sam's neck. Sweat has started to bead along her skin given how many bodies are pressed together on the dance floor, but she ignores the heat in favor of a new form of heat brewing low in her belly as her ass presses against Sam's crotch and Sam's hands slide along her belly. Eyes falling closed, Allison lets the music dictate her moves and gives in to the energy of the atmosphere.

Head falling back, she glances up through hooded eyes and is momentarily shocked when lips heatedly fall upon hers. She freezes for a split second before she moves, returning the kiss eagerly as she turns so the angle isn't too awkward. Her fingers tangle into the hair at the back of Sam's head and she groans when she feels his teeth nip at her bottom lip.

They jerk back after a few moments of shared bliss, panting and eyes wide in disbelief, but then Allison's slowly grinning. Then seeing her reaction and the fact that she's not punching him or running away, Sam allows himself to laugh in relief.

Pushing up on the tips of her toes, Allison sets her mouth near Sam's ear. "We really should have done that weeks ago."

"Yeah?" He gulps.

"Yeah. Happy birthday, Sam." Then pulling back, Allison crashes her lips back to his, her tongue immediately tracing the seam of his lips to further deepen the kiss.

* * *

 _Allison's sitting in a caged weapon's storage unit, a silver bullet in hand as a finger traces over the fleur-de-lis stamped there. Several tools and molds are scattered on the table before her, but her attention is on the bullet only._

 _Footsteps near and still she remains studying the object in hand._

 _"Remember, you can start over," her father, Chris, says. "I was a bit of a perfectionist about it myself. I always wanted the seal to look just right."_

 _She finally looks up to meet his gaze. "How many did you make?"_

 _"Six, but I used them all. Only at close range, though. Despite some other legends, silver's not really as accurate as lead."_

 _As Allison glances back at the bullet in hand and the bullet mold before her, Chris moves as if he's about to leave her be and get back to work on her ceremonial bullet making. "Dad, wait." She stalls him. "I think I should use my own mold."_

 _His brow furrows. "You have a bullet mold?"_

 _"No, not a bullet. An arrowhead." She glances at the various other molds littering the table, Chris expecting one of the molds to be hers. "The bow is_ my _weapon," she tells him. "So I should make a silver arrowhead." Chris finally smiles and huffs once in slight amusement before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his daughter's forehead. As he leans back, Allison gulps and won't meet his gaze. "Dad.. if something happens-"_

 _"Hey, hey. You don't need to worry about me."_

 _"Well, I didn't get to say anything to Mom," she says, hesitantly meeting his gaze now._

 _"You didn't need to say anything. I'm going to be around a long time. I promise."_

 _"Well, then take it as a reminder. Maybe you don't need to hear it, but I- I need to know I said it." Her eyes get glassy, but she quickly blinks it away and Chris' expression goes blank. "I love you." She forces a quick smile. "I'm proud of you. I'm.. I'm proud of us."_

 _Chris doesn't say anything, but he, too, forces a faint smile. He leans forward once more, cradling his daughter's face in his hands as he presses a lingering kiss to her forehead. When he pulls away, he leaves her be and Allison turns back to the molds before her._

 _It was time to get to work. She has a friend to save._

"Allison. Alli, wake up." Feeling a gentle shove to her shoulder, Allison's eyes blink open. "You're crying in your sleep."

She groggily reaches up to her face at Sam's words, confusedly wiping away tear tracks. "Mm, what?"

"You weren't loud or anything, but you were sniffling and mumbling."

"It was my dad," she says and turns on her side with one arm curled beneath the pillow, closing her eyes. "It was the last time I saw him before I died. I called him before the big fight and he told me to wait for him. I didn't listen."

"Ssh, it's okay. You don't have to talk about it. I know how it is."

Sighing, Allison sniffles. "I think I wanna see him."

"O..kay," Sam says. "We have Derek's info, so if we give him a call, then I'm sure he can pass along our info and we can set something up with your Dad." He turns on his side to face her, the blanket shifting and allowing Allison to catch a glimpse of smooth, bare chest when her eyes snap open. She stares briefly at the exposed skin and her cheeks heat up as the night rushes back to her. Sam chuckles. "Hey. None of that," he mumbles and lets his fingers graze her cheek. "Even _if_ something other than sleeping happened in this bed last night, we are two consenting adults who have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, but Dean's going to be unbearable," she groans.

"Dean has no room to talk since he immediately left after dropping us off last night. He met up with that girl he met at the club." Allison wrinkles her nose at that and Sam chuckles again. "Lets just enjoy what little time we have left, okay?"

As the words leave his mouth, Allison notices that a brief flash of sadness passes over his features before he schools his expression into a sleepy smile. And not wanting him to have any doubts about the kiss from last night and the fact she now wants to reunite with her father, Allison scoots closer and cups the back of his neck. "Everything's going to be fine," she tells him and quickly leans in to peck his lips. "You'll see."

She pecks his lips again before snuggling into his chest and tucking her head beneath his chin, and Sam allows himself a genuine smile before falling back asleep for just a little while longer.

 **xXx**

Hours later has Sam and Allison crawling out of bed, Allison still blushing at the sight of Sam sans shirt and Sam laughing at her reaction to him because it was just so unlike her. They readied themselves for the day, showering and changing and making themselves something to eat.

Dean shows up during the preparation of food, smug as can be and sporting a vivid hickey on the side of his neck. Sam huffs in amusement and Allison grimaces before laughing, Dean then shrugging and declaring them all adults and that sex was no big deal.

"I get that it's no big deal," Allison grins, "but you're the big brother that I never wanted and was appointed anyways, so your sex life is something I don't want to know about."

"Yeah, well, how do you think I'm going to feel when you and Sammy stop dancing around one another?" Sam freezes and Allison suddenly looks like a deer in headlights as she not so subtly glances at Sam's back, and Dean lights up. "No! You guys.."

"Nothing happened!" She squeaks. "Well, something did, but not.. _that._ "

Dean cackles. "Oh, man, finally!" He crows. "It's about damn time."

"Uh huh." Sam laughs quietly and continues cooking.

And it's as Sam's cooking that Allison diverts the attention from her and Sam's _thing_ to what she and Sam talked about earlier when he'd woken her from a memory. "So I'm thinking about having you and Sam set up a meeting with my Dad soon," she says as she puts the OJ on the table.

Dean's smile falls. "You serious?"

"Yeah." She shrugs. "It's time. But just my Dad for now. No one else."

Dean glances at his brother and then back at Allison. "Uh, yeah, okay. I mean, it's your decision."

"Okay. Later today I'll get a hold of Derek and make sure my Dad's information is still the same. I'd really appreciate it if you and Sam can talk to him to set up a meeting. I have a feeling if we tell him over the phone that I'm alive, he think we're crazy and that I'm just a monster impersonating his precious little girl."

"Sounds good." Dean nods and starts pouring himself some juice. "Just let us know when."

* * *

Derek had been rather relieved to get Allison's call asking for her father's contact information and after catching up with Hale wolf, she waited rather impatiently as she listened to Dean negotiate a meeting with her father.

Sam sat next to her holding her hand as Dean put the phone on 'speaker', her father's gruff voice making her shudder and tear up as he first refused a meeting in person because he was currently living in Paris. But with a solemn nod from Allison, Dean sighed and said, _"It's about your family, Mr. Argent, and it's something you need to hear in person rather than over the phone."_

Chris had gone silent, the phone line crackling with static until the elder hunter agreed. He and Dean hashed out plans, and Dean agreed to keep in touch so he'd know when Chris' plane was set to arrive.

Which is how, a week later, Dean and Sam find themselves face to face with a rather stoic looking Chris Argent who practically radiates a _don't fuck with me_ vibe in a rather seedy motel room.

"So you're Dean and you're Sam," Chris deadpans, pointing each brother out. "Winchester."

"That's right," Dean smirks. "I'm sure you heard of us."

"Well, it's kind of hard to forget the names and faces of hunters turned murderers."

Dean's smirk falters and Sam sighs. "We're not murderers. They- the monsters- framed us. It was surprising to see what lengths the shapeshifters and Leviathan were willing to go through in order to get us out of the picture and off their case."

"Well.. that's good to know." Chris crosses his arms over his chest, his feet shoulder width apart. "Now do you mind telling me what I'm here for? What has Kate done now?"

Dean frowns. "Kate?"

Argent nearly rolls his eyes. "Well I'm not here about my father. He's in no condition to get up to no good."

Dean and Sam share a quick wary glance, Sam then taking a step to the side and gesturing for his elder brother to take the lead. Grumbling, Dean then meets Chris' gaze. "We're- we didn't bring you here to talk about your sister or your dad. We, uh, we need to talk about Allison."

Chris goes stiff, eyes narrowing. "My daughter's dead. What could you possibly have to tell me that I don't already know?"

Dean takes a breath and braces himself up for the bombshell he's about to drop. "You know we're hunters, but do you know which monsters it is we usually hunt?"

He gets a terse nod in return. "I've heard about ghosts and demons."

"Yeah? What about the angels?" Chris shakes his head. "Well, angels are real. Most are dicks, but there's this one angel- goes by the name Castiel- and he's kind of like family to us."

"Get to the point, Winchester."

"Cas came to us a while back with a.. job, of sorts. When the angels were at war with one another, no one was paying attention to where the souls were going. Some mix-ups happened and one in particular got sent to the wrong place. And in order to right that wrong, they resurrected this person and put her in our care."

Chris gulps and stands a little taller, his arms falling to his sides where his hands curl into fists. "Are you saying-"

"Because there was a darkness surrounding her heart, Allison immediately got sent to Hell instead of Heaven."

"No."

"The angels realized the mistake years too late and your daughter- she wasn't the same when they brought her topside."

"You're lying."

"When Cas brought her to us, he asked that we watch over her since her memories were all gone. She was to stay with us until she remembered who she was."

"Shut up!" Chris whips out a gun from the back waist band of his jeans and takes aim, and Sam and Dean immediately hold their hands up to show that they're no threat. "My daughter is dead," he seethes, "and even if your little story is true, why wasn't she immediately brought to me? Or hell, even her pack in Beacon Hills would have been preferable over two strangers."

"That's what we thought," Sam tells him kindly, "but her memories had to come on their own without people from her past urging her on. If she tried to push the process, she got severe head pains and/or passed out. It wasn't until we ran into Derek Hale one night that her memories all came back at once and we realized how dangerous seeing people from her past could be."

"Hale? Derek knows about this, too?"

"Where do you think Allison got your information from?" Dean huffs.

Chris tightens his grip on the gun, aiming back towards Dean. "So if I call Hale-"

"He'll tell you basically what we've told you," Sam says. Chris looks like hes actually contemplating calling Derek, but Sam stalls him. "Look, we wouldn't lie about something like this. If you- if you just give me ten seconds, I can easily give you proof."

The elder hunter glares, he eventually loosening his stance and aiming his gun downward. Sam keeps his hands up, he moving towards the door while keeping Chris in his sight the entire time. When he gets to the door, he twists the knob and swings the door open.

"Hey, Alli," Sam calls loudly. "You can come in now."

* * *

 **I may or may not be sorry about this cliffhanger XD**

 **I'm terribly sorry for the slow updates, but they will continue to be slow until my brain learns to cooperate and not demand three different stories to be written at the same time.**


	14. Chapter 14

Allison had watched from the backseat of the Impala as her father arrived at the cheap motel he and Dean had agreed upon meeting at. The sight of him and his salt-and-pepper colored hair and beard was nearly enough to make her happily cry out, as well as the familiar way he strutted across the parking lot. It was only after he disappeared inside the room that Allison climbed out the vehicle, taking up space just outside the motel room door and listening as her father and Winchesters hashed things out.

She hears as Dean tells her father what's going on and the way her father refuses to believe any of it. There's some muffled reasoning going on and then someone's opening the room door.

"Hey, Alli? You can come in now."

Sucking in a sharp breath, Allison prepares herself for all sorts of possibilities. Will her father immediately try to kill her for _impersonating_ his daughter? Or will be break down and cry, and wrap her in a fatherly hug?

Sam peeks his head out the door, flashing her a small reassuring smile. Then taking a deep breath, Allison steps forward. She lingers a moment just before stepping into the doorway and then she takes the last step. It's like a slow-mo moment, her gaze travelling from the ugly carpet flooring to her father's boots and up and up and up.

His green eyes are widened in shock, his grip lax on the gun he holds in hand. Then like a switch being flipped, Chris is scowling as he takes aim once more.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dean shouts, rushing to stand in front of Allison. "It's your daughter, man. What the hell's wrong with you?!"

"I buried my daughter years ago."

"Yeah and if you go dig up the grave, you'll find that it's empty. Angels, man. Freakin' angels!"

Chris doesn't waver, his gaze turning hard and cold at Allison who's torn between crying and coming to terms as to why her dad is freaking out.

"Look," Sam says, coming to stand between the group. "Trust me, Mr. Argent, we know this is confusing, but this is something we wouldn't lie about. See for yourself. Ask something only your daughter would know."

Chris wavers. Moments pass and then his gaze darts back to Allison who's peeking over Dean's shoulder. As he gulps, his aim hesitantly lowers. "As hunters," he says, pausing slightly, "we live by a code. What's our code?"

Chewing the corner of her lip nervously, Allison steps out from behind Dean with her hands shoved into the pockets of her shorts and head angled down as if she's afraid to meet her own father's gaze. "I-It depends on which code you're referring to," she says. "Do you want to hear the code that we were raised on? Or the code I changed it to after mom passed and I took up her position since in our family females are the leaders?"

Apparently that's all Chris needs to hear, a choked off sob escaping his throat. "Allison..?"

"Yeah, dad," she smiles cautiously at him when she looks up. "It's me."

There's a sudden click from his gun when he puts the safety on, his arms then falling limp to his sides. The gun gets tossed to one of the beds and he only makes it a step forward before Allison's launching herself at him. They're wrapped tightly up in a hug, tears falling silently down Chris' face whereas Allison is full on sobbing/laughing in relief.

It takes the newly reunited father and daughter a moment before Chris pulls back, he holding Allison at arm's length away to study her. But he sees whatever he's looking for and then he's wrapping his arms tightly around her once more while resting his chin atop her head.

"How- how is this even possible?" Chris breathes in disbelief.

"Like they said.. angels," she mumbles.

"Don't get the wrong idea about them, though," Dean huffs. "Most of them are feathery dicks. In existence, the angels have only ever pulled two souls from Hell and those two souls are currently standing here in this room."

Chris startles and to further prove his point, Dean turns while shouldering out of his long sleeve and then pulls up the short sleeve beneath to show off the faint hand print on his left bicep. Chris doesn't say anything and then Allison's pulling out of her father's embrace, putting enough space between them to shove up the white sleeve of her shirt and showcases her left forearm. There- just like Dean- is a scarred hand print, only Allison's is much darker.

Her father gently traces the raised skin, he blowing out a deep breath. "Not that I'm not grateful for whatever power's are working here, but why only you two? What made you so special?"

Sam grimaces. "You might want to take a seat. The story of us Winchesters is a long one."

 **xXx**

"So let me get this straight. The devil's real and God's M.I.A."

"Yes."

"And you're the vessel for Lucifer," he asks, pointing at Sam and then Dean. "And you're the vessel for Michael?"

"Bingo. But they're locked in a cage deep in the pits of Hell, so there's nothing to worry about." Dean smirks and bites into a greasy burger.

"Unbelievable." Chris' eyes close, he pinching the bridge of his nose as he grumbles about monsters. Allison snorts from her spot sitting next to him and reaches up to rub his shoulder. "And you, young lady, need to explain further. Just how long did the angels actually leave you down there for?"

Allison shrugs. "It wasn't their fault, dad. If you're going to play the blame game, you might as well blame me for going through with that ritual sacrifice long ago when we had problems with the darach."

"Still doesn't tell me how long."

"And I'm not gonna." She leans back in her seat, sighing. "All you need to know is that time works differently down there. However long I was gone up here, it was a lot longer down there."

Dean snorts. "Understatement."

"Dude!" Sam kicks his brother under the table. "Shut up."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Chris looks between the two brothers, he then looking towards his daughter. "They always like this?"

"You get used to it."

Chris huffs in amusement, barely picking at his own food and instead choosing to watch his daughter stuff her face while grinning at the two Winchesters sitting across from them.

"So what have you been up to lately besides living in Paris?" She asks suddenly, wiping her mouth with a napkin and then sipping a beer. Which huh.. his daughter is of legal age now. "Have you kept in touch with those in Beacon Hills? How's the pack?"

Chris sips from his own beer. "I do keep in touch. Scott's pack is rather.. large nowadays and you know how Beacon Hills attract trouble."

"Yeah," Allison sighs. "Derek mentioned a few new members of the pack. It's good to hear Malia distanced herself from Peter, but kept in touch with Derek. He needs all the family he can get."

"That he does," Chris agrees, "and as for the rest of the pack, it's a miracle they work so well together given their different creature statuses."

"Different creatures statuses?" Dean frowns.

"Yeah. Didn't Hale inform you of what everyone was?"

"No," Sam says. "Allison filled us in about the coyote, the kitsune and the banshee, but that's about it."

"Yeah, well, Scott now has two legit beta wolves under him as well as a Hellhound and another human."

"H-Hellhound?" Dean seems to pale and Sam looks highly uncomfortable.

"Yeah. A shapeshifter of sorts," Chris explains. "He's a guardian of the supernatural. When we had some problems a while back and all these supernatural creatures were being killed off, Jordan's hellhound side would manifest and abduct the bodies to be placed in a hidden place so he could guard the secret of the supernatural."

Dean blows out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Oh. For a second there, I thought it was the _other_ sort of hellhound."

Chris looks confused and Sam explains. "The hellhounds we've had the pleasure of getting to know are the kind that are invisible and are only ever heard when they show up to drag your soul to Hell. Trust us, you never wanna hear one of those."

Chris grimaces. "I'll take your word for it."

"Let's get back on topic," Allison says. "Tell me how Lydia, Scott, Stiles and Isaac are faring."

"Well.." Her father takes a deep breath before meeting her gaze. "Isaac actually lives in Paris now." He gives Allison a moment for that sink in, gauging her reaction since he was the boy she was dating when she died. "He left with me after your funeral and stuck around for a few months, but then he needed a pack and actually stumbled across Jackson one day. Jackson took him in and he joined a pack over there."

"Is he happy?" She mumbles.

"He's happy," Chris admits.

"Then good," she smiles happily. "And the others?"

"They're good. The pack's been busy keeping Beacon Hills safe at night while trying to be normal beings during the day and working like an average adult."

"That's nice. I remember Scott always being nervous about never being able to balance his supernatural life with his human life."

"Well, he's got it all figured out now," Chris mumbles.

He's avoiding her gaze now, fingers picking at the label of his beer as the other three in the room watch him. Dean and Sam can sense that there's something he's not saying, and eventually Allison picks up on it as well. "Is something wrong? You look like you're avoiding something."

"It's just.." Chris fidgets in his seat. "I know how you felt about Scott and.."

"Dad, spit it out."

"Scott's engaged. To Kira. I'm sorry."

Chris is expecting disbelief, sadness and tears because he knew how his daughter once felt about the wolf, but he surprisingly gets none of that. (Even Dean and Sam are darting their gazes back and forth between father and daughter because they, too, knew of the great Allison/Scott love affair). But instead, they get a moment of silence and then giggling. "Good for them," she happily states. "They were kind of awkward around each other in the beginning. I'm glad they worked it out."

Sam seems to exhale a huge sigh of relief. Dean snorts and nudges his brother while winking at him, and then it's Chris' turn to dart his gaze back and forth, but this time between his daughter and Sam who both seem to be blushing and avoiding one another's gaze. Then understanding dawns as Dean's chuckles grow and he sighs in recognition.

Of course annoyance and anger flushes through him at the thought of his daughter apparently being involved with someone so soon after her.. resurrection, but he's got to remember that she has her own mind; She's an adult. She knows what she's doing. So instead of lashing out and creating a scene, he leans back in his chair and goes to take another sip of his beer. And it's when his lips are grazing the rim of bottle that he says, "At least it's not another werewolf."

There's a moment of shocked silence before Dean loses the battle of keeping his laughter contained, and Chris is smirking as both Sam and Allison try stammering their way through an explanation of their newly formed relationship.

 **xXx**

As the night wears on, Chris mentions again how he can't believe how the day's turned out and that he really thought the Winchesters had news about Kate, and that they had wanted to work out their issues with the only other Argent they could get their hands on.

Allison shudders at the thought of her now supernatural aunt being in the wind, and then quickly mentions to her father that he's not to talk about her being back until she's ready to let the others know when he starts mumbling about possibly moving back to Beacon Hills now. Chris reluctantly agrees and Allison assures him that she will tell them, just not right now. Then as Allison starts showing signs of fatigue, Dean surprisingly calls it a night. Chris looks around the room, especially at the two beds that couldn't offer enough room even is his daughter was sharing a bed with the Sam boy, but Dean waves him off.

"We're not sleeping here," he scoffs. "We got our own place with our own bedrooms plus extras for guests. But if you do stick with us, you're gonna need an anti-possession necklace. If we cross paths with a demon, the three of us," Dean then gestures between himself, Sam and Allison, "are grossly popular down in the pits and they'll do anything to get us back which unfortunately means possessing those we love and using them against us."

Chris' jaw ticks. He doesn't like the idea of sticking with these brothers if they're that popular with the monsters, but his daughter looks way too at ease in their presence and he doesn't wanna waste another second without her. "Where do I get a necklace?"

"We got some in the car," Sam tells him.

Allison can see her father eyeing the three of them as they get ready to leave the room, she noticing that he keeps glancing at their necks and the lack of necklaces. "We're tattooed," she tells him while linking arms with him. "I had a run in with a demon on my birthday who ripped off my necklace. A permanent, hidden tattoo was a price I was willing to pay if it meant I didn't get possessed again."

"AGAIN?!"

"I didn't- I didn't tell you about that?" She feigns innocence. "Huh. Well, come on. Let's go home and I'll tell you all about my terrible twenty-first birthday."

* * *

 **I'm terribly sorry for the late update. First I was sick and then I had family visit from Georgia keeping me occupied.**

 **Unfortunately, updates will continue to irregular from here on out. My health is acting up and I'm super stressed for reasons unknown, and I just need a break every now and then. But worry not! I have no plans to give this up. I have the rest of the story planned out and it's just a matter of being well and finding time to actually sit and write something out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** **I DEEPLY apologize for how choppy this chapter might seem. Firstly, I got a review (not negative in any way, in fact it was a good review!), but it somehow made me doubt everything I had already written and the stuff I had planned. AND THEN, I got yet another plot bunny running around my mind (this one Marvel and when Marvel's on my brain, it's hard to kick it out). Fortunately, those two Twilight ideas got kicked to the curb for the time being and I've actually been on a writing row with this story :) Fingers crossed I can keep it up!**

* * *

After arriving at the bunker which the Winchester's stated was their home, Chris was surprised with the sophistication of the place as well as how big it actually was after stepping foot inside. The elder hunter got a brief tour of the place and only settled down into his own room after Allison happily showed him all that she's accumulated since her resurrection.

He hadn't known how tired he truly was until he woke up, startled from his slumber and reaching for his gun tucked beneath his pillow. It takes him a few minutes to remember he's at the bunker after taking in his surroundings, sleeping just down the hall from his daughter. And wow. His daughter.. _she's alive!_

Smiling to himself, Chris doesn't bother checking the time and sets out to get ready for the day. Luckily, the room the Winchester's put him in has it's own bathroom, so he doesn't have to wander around looking for one. Then after dressed and showered for the day, Chris wanders out into the hall and retraces his steps to the front of the bunker. He doesn't hear much, but he figures the kitchen is his best bet. And sure enough, Chris enters to find one of the most amusing scenes he's seen in a while.

Dean Winchester is sitting is a loose bath robe, reading from a magazine while delicately sipping from a mug of coffee and Allison is practically glaring into a bowl of cereal as if it's personally offended her as she shovels spoonful after spoonful into her mouth. And though the scene is rather amusing, Chris can't help but give himself a moment to just let the scene sink in. His daughter is alive- _alive!_ \- and she's just right there in front of him.

"You get used to it," Sam suddenly and quietly muses from over Chris' shoulder. "I usually just tiptoe around them until the morning haze disappears."

"Shove it, bitch."

"Just 'cause you're cute doesn't mean I won't put an arrow in you."

The younger Winchester chuckles at his brother and the girl he's actually fallen pretty hard for. "They're pretty rude this early in the morning, so I'm usually in the gym until their grumpiness wears off." It's then that Chris notices Sam's gym attire.

"It's funny," Chris mumbles as his gaze slides back to his daughter. "I never remember Allison being like this. She was always so easy to wake up, but I guess after all she's been through.."

"..things change," Sam finishes. He watches as Argent's easy going grin slowly crumbles and mentally sighs. "She's still your daughter, she's just.. more aware of things now."

"She was just a child when she died," Chris frowns, "and now she's this adult that I never knew she was capable of becoming. She's been through things that, even in our line of business, I never knew were possible."

"Trust me," Sam huffs, "not even Dean and I were equipped to handle Heaven and Hell, and all that comes with it. It's a lot to take in and well.. you just learn to roll with the punches."

"Yeah. I guess I'll have to." Chris takes another moment to watch his daughter eat her breakfast before walking further into the room. "Morning," he greets.

Dean grumbles in reply and Sam laughs some more as he heads for the refrigerator, but Allison's quick to offer him a smile. "Morning."

"So is every meal a fend for yourself type of deal around here?" Chris then asks.

"Pretty much."

"Anything other than cereal?"

"Uh, we have eggs, bacon, ham, sausage links, toast.."

"Toast and coffee is fine," Chris says before Sam can list anything else.

"Butter or jam..?"

"Strawberry," Chris and Allison say at the same time. They both glance at one another, grinning before Allison goes back to finishing her cereal.

"Got it."

As Chris watches Sam start pulling out bread and dropping slices into a toaster, he can't help but scoff at the sight of the young man who's doing what he can to make sure Chris himself is comfortable. Dean snickers and Allison smirks as she watches her _whatever_ make the simple breakfast for her dad, and Chris hesitantly lowers himself into a seat as Sam sets down a plate of toast and a jar of jam in front of him.

"..thanks."

"Yeah. No problem."

Chris continues to eye Sam warily, watching as the man steps back and squeezes his daughter's shoulder while passing behind her. Allison smiles while sipping the milk from her bowl and then Sam's settling down in the seat on the other side of the table, opposite Allison. He huffs once, shaking his head in amusement before reaching for the pot of coffee that's sitting in the middle of the table. There are a couple of empty mugs there, too, and he wastes no time in making the cup to his liking. He smothers his toast in the too sweet jam, but his face is expressionless as he takes a bite of the crunchy bread.

 **xXx**

Breakfast passes quietly and then while the brothers settle down in the front where they tend to do all their research, Allison drags her father down to the weapon's range. It's there that he finds his daughter most at home, she finding what she wants and needs in a matter of minutes. It's there also that he notices some familiar items and Allison sheepishly tells him when she remembered about his online weapon's store, she had her friend Charlie order some stuff for her since Derek only had a few of her items when they'd first met.

Chris chuckles and watches his daughter work, the familiar _twang!_ of the bow's string putting him at ease.

"You're as good as I remember. Better, even."

"It's good to hear you say that. Dean made the mistake of doubting my skills. All I'm gonna say is that Dean Winchester is one sore loser and can't stand losing money."

"I'll bet."

As Allison looses arrow after arrow, he busies himself by stepping back over to the wall of weapons. He studies the selection of guns and surprisingly chooses a sawed-off shotgun, he then finding a few shells and picks them up. Walking back over to his daughter, Chris loads the shotgun and takes aim.

 _BOOM!_

Allison startles and sets down her bow, she watching her dad pepper one of the targets at the far end wall with multiple holes. "And you're still as scary with a gun as I remember."

"Yeah." Chris gathers up the empty shells, setting down the shotgun and leaning against the small counter before looking at Allison. "I guess I'll be putting the Pack on edge once again when I move back. Scott was always twitchy around me."

Allison scoffs. "Do you blame him?" Her smile then falters, she licking her bottom lip as she contemplates what she's about to say. "You know, if you're happy in Paris you don't have to come back just because I'm here. I don't want anyone to uproot their lives."

"Nah. I like it as a vacation spot, but Paris really isn't home." Chris shrugs. "Besides, I'm tired of seeing Isaac's mopey face every time we run into each other." Allison grimaces and Chris deeply chuckles. "Don't worry, I think he was only mopey because he did miss you, but he ended up moving on with his life and I think he felt guilty about it. You're safe to carry on with whatever's going on between you and Sam."

Cheeks warming, Allison nervously chuckles. "Yeah. T-that's good."

"Yeah," Chris mocks. "Good."

He watches as his daughter continues to giggle nervously, he feeling peace that he hasn't felt in such a long time and if it's because of one Sam Winchester that has his daughter is in such a mood.. well, then he guesses the man can't be all that bad.

 **xXx**

Later that night, after a filling dinner thanks to Dean, the group of four make their way to a den of sorts and lounge about. Chris slowly paces the room, fingers walking along the spines of books that he never knew existed and definitely would come in handy for a hunt.

Allison and Sam are seated next to one another with just enough space between them to be respectable of Mr. Argent, and Dean watches them with a faint smirk. But Dean being Dean, he can't let a good thing continue to brew because when has something good ever happened to a Winchester? He's just trying to look out for his baby brother. Really.

"So what's the plan now?" Dean asks out of the blue. Chris halts in his perusing of the Winchester library to stare at the elder Winchester. "Now that Alli's alive, what's the plan?"

Chris sighs and continues to look through the books. "Probably Beacon Hills again." Dean's throat seems to tighten with some unidentifiable emotion- _he knew Chris would be taking his daughter with him wherever he went_ \- and even though Chris isn't facing him, Dean still catches the man grimacing as the town's name leaves his lips. Even Allison frowns and Sam suddenly goes tense, he slightly leaning away from Allison as he realizes that things might not end up happy for them after all.

Awkwardly clearing her throat, Allison hesitantly speaks up after watching Dean not know what to say back to her father and feeling Sam pull away from her. "I.. I don't think that's a good idea." Three gazes suddenly bear down on her. "I mean, I can't exactly move back to Beacon Hills after my death and funeral was so public, and besides.. are you- are _we_ sure that's where we want to settle back down? A town that constantly attracts the bad and a place where we won't ever have some down time for ourselves? At least here we're safe and can take some time off every now and then without looking over our shoulders."

Understanding dawns on her father first. "You're right."

"And I know this probably wouldn't be your first choice or even a choice at all, but this," she says while gesturing around the room they're in, "feels like home now. I like the open road and I like picking and choosing hunts in surrounding states, working them and then coming back home where the place is guarded by some old mojo that the monsters can't follow."

Chris scoffs and crosses his arms over his chest. "You two," he looks at both Winchesters, "have ruined my daughter."

The room goes eerily silent, but the odd twinkle in Chris' eye makes Allison laugh first before she's joined by the others. "Dad," she groans, shaking her head in amusement.

"It's true, but in the best way possible, I guess."

Sam's staring rather fondly, yet sadly, at Allison and Dean knows what he has to do- what he _wants_ to do, but he's never been the kind brother or the one for chick flick moments and he knows Allison will make a moment of it. "Why don't you both stay here?" Now everyone's staring at Dean and he shrugs to himself, uncomfortable with the sudden attention. "It's not like we don't have the room," he huffs, "and Allison hunts well with us. If Chris wants to continue hunting, he can or he can set up a base here for us when we're out on the road and call in with details we might have missed."

He's not meeting anyone's gaze so he doesn't see Allison and Chris staring at one another, having a silent conversation of their own with just their eyes. Allison grins, Chris shrugs and then Allison's squealing. Dean grimaces and he suddenly finds himself with a lap full of his little brother's girlfriend. "Dammit, kid, no chick flick moments!" Allison wraps her arms tight around his neck, laughing and thanking him while Chris leans against one of the book cases chuckling.

"You sure about this?" Chris eventually asks when Allison stops babbling. "We're not imposing?"

"Nah. Besides," Dean grins, "it'll be nice to have more than just Sammy and I here."

Looking around, Chris nods. "Sure. Thanks. This bunker of yours is quite remarkable, anyway, but you," he says while pointing at Allison, "will visit the pack. They deserve to know you're alive and we'll eventually have to take a trip to Paris to inform Isaac. This isn't exactly something that can be told over the phone."

"Deal."

* * *

With June just around the corner and Allison making plans with her father to finally make the trip back to Beacon Hills to tell everyone of her resurrection, the Winchesters keep themselves busy with hunts. Sometimes all four of them go, sometimes just the Winchesters and Allison, and other times just Dean and Chris who have surprisingly gotten along pretty well.

Most of the time, Chris leaves with Dean just to get a lay of the land and to keep himself busy, but really it's to give his daughter some privacy with her boyfriend.

"Dean called," Allison says, padding barefoot into Sam's bedroom one night. "He and my dad didn't finish their case, so they're staying at a motel. It's just you and I tonight." The book in Sam's hand immediately shuts and he scoots to edge of his bed, Allison laughing all the while as she comes to a stop just at the foot of his bed and stands between his knees. "So what do you say, Mr. Winchester? Ready to take advantage of not having my father keeping an eye out to make sure we head into separate bedrooms?"

"Please don't mention your dad. His ears will start ringing and he'll know we're up to no good." Her hands have settled on his shoulders and she's grinning down at him as Sam's own hands settle on her hips. He angles his face up and Allison's immediately there, pressing her lips to his.

From chaste and innocent, the kiss evolves into something far more intensely intimate and Allison's hands wander so that she's gripping handfuls of hair. Sam groans and nips her bottom lip in retaliation, his own hands wandering until they find their way to Allison's rear before sliding down and gripping the backs of her thighs.

Allison softly gasps and Sam stands without breaking the kiss, his hands keeping hold of her thighs and picking her up with him. As he turns, he gently places Allison on the bed, breaking the kiss then and panting as his forehead rest against hers. Pupils dilated, he watches as Allison coyly grins before scooting backwards on his bed until she's up near the headboard.

Even more aroused now, Sam groans again and crawls on his bed after her. Allison parts her knees and Sam settles between her thighs, he resting above her while keeping most of his weight on his elbows. As he leans down to continue kissing her, Allison's right hand cups his cheek while other hand reaches between them to start dragging his shirt up.

"A-are you sure?" Sam pants, breaking the kiss. "This kind of seems.. fast."

Allison laughs softly. "Sam, we're adults. I'm more than sure."

"Okay." He pecks her lips once more, nipping at her lip before leaning back and moving to sit on his knees. Sam slowly drags his shirt up and over his head, and Allison gulps as inch by inch of skin is exposed. It's Sam's turn to laugh softly, he watching as Allison bites her own bottom lip while hesitantly reaching out and dragging her fingers down his abs. "See something you like?"

"If you turn cocky right now, I will walk out your door." Sam snorts and Allison groans at her choice of words. Then pushing Sam back a little bit more, she sits up and whips off her own pink shirt, grinning quite smugly as Sam's smile slowly fades as he drinks in all the creamy white skin he's yet to explore. "Not quite talkative now, are you?"

Sam reaches forward and runs a finger over the strap of Allison's bra, he slowly pushing one strap off her shoulder and enjoying the way Allison's breathing speeds up. He didn't realize how much tension had been brewing between the two of them and he's quite pleased to have such an effect on her. "Why are we talking again? Don't we have something much better to be doing?"

"Mhm. I like the way you think."

Sam and Allison's lips quickly find each other once more, the both of them more uncontrollable than before as they try to slip out of the rest of their clothing without breaking the kiss.

* * *

 ***hides under a pile of blankets* Don't ask for more! I can't write smut and just writing this makeout scene was enough to make me uncomfortable. I suck at writing these type of scenes, but you guys deserve it for putting up with me. Hell, you deserve more, but I sadly can't write what I know you all want XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Here's something short and sweet. Sort of.**

* * *

By some unspoken word, Dean and Chris know exactly just what Sam and Allison had gotten up to on their night away from the bunker. Sam had the decency to look guilty and afraid every time Chris just so happened to be in the same room whenever he cleaned a weapon, and Allison let the stares wash over her, but always managed to punch Dean if he got carried away with the teasing and crossed the line into crude territory.

The days pass and Chris gives up on making sure Allison stays put in her own room, he settling for grumbling instead. And sometimes, Dean will join him with the grumbling given that Allison's gotten a little more affectionate with her gentle touches to Sam in front of them.

Then the day comes to start making their way to Beacon Hills, and they settled on Chris and Allison taking Chris' vehicle while the Winchesters took the Impala. Chris was confused as to why no one wanted to fly- it'd be quicker, in his opinion- and Sam took great delight in informing both Allison and Chris of his brother's fear of flying. They make plans beforehand to see where they're going to stay at since Chris sold their residence in Beacon Hills, and their answer comes when Derek calls to check in with Allison and is happily surprised to find that Chris is with them. When their dilemma comes up about finding a decent place to stay, Derek offers up his loft in the building he owns that's just on the outskirts of Beacon Hills.

Every couple of stops on their drive, Allison and Dean switch vehicles. Sam and Chris are never in the same vehicle alone, and that's something that Dean finds absolutely hilarious. Especially when Sam's eyes go wide and pleading when Dean suggests that Chris and Sam go in one car. Though when they get closer to Beacon Hills, they make a stop at Derek's loft to drop off a few bags and figure out sleeping arrangements. Chris then tells Allison to ride with the boys and show them around town, he having a few errands to run around town before the big secret comes out. Shrugging, Allison agrees.

"So where to?" Dean asks, waiting until Allison's settled in the backseat of the Impala to start driving. "Are we waiting for your dad to inform the others?"

"I guess," she shrugs. "Just drive. I wanna see how much the town has changed and then I'll take you to one of my favorite spots here. It's dark enough for you to see why I like it so much."

Dean drives through the town and Allison hooks her chin over the seat so her face is in between the brothers. Every now and then as headlights from other drivers light up the inside of Dean's car, Allison subtly ducks behind Sam. Nothing seems to have changed and, in fact, a few buildings seem as if they were developed further into something bigger, especially the school.

Dean and Sam are in the awe of the town- at how normal and peaceful it all seems- and can't wrap their mind around the fact that monsters are actually attracted to this place. It just doesn't seem like a Hellmouth, as Dean calls it, but Allison assures them that it is. And one of the only major differences that Allison can see is the apartment complex that now resides where the Hale home once sat.

"Well, I guess some things just don't change," Allison laughs as they creep by the police station.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asks.

"That." She points out a powder blue jeep in the parking lot and explains. "If I'm correct, then that's Stiles' jeep. Last I remember his dad was the Sheriff, but Stiles was always in trouble and being dragged here to face his father or he was breaking and entering."

"You guys were breaking and entering into police stations?" Dean scoffs.

"Well, we had to keep the secret from the town somehow. It seemed like a great idea at the time."

They continue driving some more, Allison pointing out who had the best food and several places that she and her friends got up to some trouble at, but her moment comes when she leads them through the Preserve.

"Are you sure we can be back here," Sam asks, eyeing the park sign warily. "It says no entry after dark."

"You would be worried about the rules," Dean chuckles, clicking off the Impala's headlights.

Dean continues to creep forward until Allison tells him to stop, she leaving at least ten yards between the car and cliff overlooking Beacon Hills. "This. This is the most perfect spot."

Allison climbs out of the car, grabbing up Sam's hand after she shuts the back door. They walk towards the ledge, drinking in the sight of twinkling lights below them.

"This is like.. makeout central," Dean muses.

"Well.." Allison trails off and the brothers both look at her, Dean immediately grinning. "It kind of was."

"Uh huh," Dean smirks, "and is our little Allison speaking from experience?"

Her nose wrinkles and Sam laughs, he pulling her into his side while draping an arm over her shoulders while Dean teases her. She rather let Dean think she only made out up here than figure out how far she'd truly gotten with Scott once upon a time. "We, uh, we also kidnapped someone and held him in a stolen SWAT vehicle up here," she nervously chuckles. "Stiles' dad was not impressed."

"You kidnapped someone?! What- how?" Dean's head falls back as he laughs, he moving to lean against him Impala. "Oh, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. You're gonna have your hands full with this one."

Allison squawks. "It's not like I got blamed for anything!" She defends herself. "Jackson only put the blame on Scott and Stiles. They didn't get along at all before Jackson transformed into a werewolf."

Sam tugs Allison back towards the Impala, he intent on letting her sit on the hood while he stood next to her. She offers him to sit on the hood with his brother instead, she going back to the trunk after swiping the keys from Dean to retrieve a couple of weapons because they could never be too careful.

"So tell me again why we're out here if werewolves tend to roam these parts?" Dean asks. He's staring up at the night sky, one knee bent so his arm rests there.

Sam sits next to him, drinking one of the few beers they had packed into the cooler that was in the backseat as Allison stands beside him. "Because it's peaceful," she murmurs while looking to the stars. "And last Derek heard was that the pack had no trouble, so we're fine. Relax."

Somewhere behind them a twig snaps and all three of them tense. Dean glowers. "You jinxed it."

Over his lap, Sam slowly passes Allison her bow and quiver while Dean grabs up a gun that had been sitting near his thigh. The three are quiet as they slowly prepare themselves and pretend to be oblivious to their surroundings, but when another twig snaps Allison whirls into action. Arrow nocked, she pulls back on the bow string and the Winchesters take aim in the same direction as Allison. Then from between the trees, one set of blue and one set of yellow eyes flare as guttural growls resonate around the woods.

The two creatures step forward so that their faces are lit up by the moon's rays, one male and the other female, and their features slowly shift right before their eyes. Both of them roar something fierce so that mouths full of sharp teeth glisten and their arms are held out at their sides so that their lethal claws are put on display.

Sam and Dean both cock their guns, but Allison wavers. Her brow furrows and as her arrow hesitantly lowers, she calls out, "Malia? Malia Tate?"

The blue-eyed creature blinks in shock as she startles at being recognized, but the yellow-eyed beta growls threateningly again. "You know them?" He asks without taking his gaze off the hunters.

The blue-eyed female in question shakes her head. "No."

"You do," Allison says, bow fully lowered now as she takes a hesitant step forward. "At least, you might know _of_ me." Sam and Dean try to pull Allison back, but she shrugs off their hands. "My friends found you in the woods. Scott asserted his dominance over you so that you'd shift back into a human after so many years of being a coyote."

By now, the girl's eyes have dimmed to whatever natural color they usually were. "How do you know that?"

"Because I'm-"

"Allison..?" The awed voice draws everyone's attention, they finding a new addition to the group in the woods as she stumbles towards Malia and the boy. The redhead's mouth is agape with shock, eyes wide as she pushes through between the two creatures. "Alli?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Be prepared for about 98% of this story's characters to be in this one chapter. Ugh.**

* * *

"Alli?" Lydia can't believe her eyes. Her heart feels like it's beating quite painfully, her throat tightens with supressed emotion and her vision goes blurry with tears. She blinks them away with a sniffle and her best friend that she buried years ago smiles hesitantly at her.

"Lydia." Allison's voice catches, she having to clear her throat as her emotions get the best of her as well. "Lydia, it's me." As Allison takes a step forward, Lydia stumbles back and bumps into Malia who catches the redhead by the elbow and growls at Allison. She freezes before cautiously bending her knees, laying her weapon down at her feet and holding her hands up to show them she means no harm. "Who- who out of the two of you can detect lies the best?"

No one says anything right away, but the boy with yellow eyes eventually raises his hand. "I am."

"Liam!" Malia snaps, but he pays her no mind.

Again, Allison smiles hesitantly as she slowly takes a step towards him.

"Kid, what the hell are you doing?!" Dean steps after Allison and again she brushes his hold off.

"I need your hand," Allison says. When Liam warily holds his hand out, Allison places it right at her jugular where he can feel her heartbeat pulsing against his palm. "Your ears should be good enough, but I want you feel it when I tell you the truth." The boy nervously gulps as he glances over his shoulder, but Malia and Lydia are already watching on in a curious manner. When his attention is back on Allison, she says, "My name is Allison Argent. My alpha was once True Alpha McCall. I died, but then an angel named Castiel resurrected me." Shocked silence lingers, so she continues with a brief, "There's a lot more to tell, but I rather tell it only once so everyone needs to be together."

Moments pass and then Liam's glancing over his shoulder again, wide-eyed. "She's telling the truth." Lydia immediately starts bawling and Liam turns back to Allison, retaking his hand slowly. "Sorry," he grins sheepishly. "Beacon Hills has been quiet for a while and we're kind of just waiting for the next monster to pass through. We're kind of due for some drama, actually."

"I get it. If the roles we reversed, I'd be on guard as well." The words are barely out of Allison's mouth before she finds hers arms being pinned to her sides as Lydia flings herself at her, the redhead wrapping Allison tightly in a hug.

"It's you. It's really, really you."

"Yeah, Lyds," she chuckles. "It's me."

Lydia steps back, teary eyes sparkling as she sniffles and lets her fingers trace over Allison's face. Being the good sport that she is, Allison lets her get all the assurance she needs.

"Touching, really," Dean suddenly grumbles, "but should we be worried? Last I remember, blue eyes on a wolf was kind of bad thing."

Immediately, Malia growls. "I'm a coyote, not a werewolf."

"Pft. If you're trying to assure me you're not a threat, sweet cheeks, that was the wrong thing to worry about."

"Dude!" Sam yelps. Malia snarls this time, snapping her teeth at Dean as her eyes glow an even vibrant blue.

Lydia jumps in to intervene and Allison whirls on Dean. "It's not her fault, not really. Those deaths were accidents-" Malia growls yet again, grumbling some when Lydia shushes her and Allison smiles apologetically, "but if you want any more details, I'm afraid that's Malia's story to tell."

"Yeah and I'm not too keen on sharing such personal stories with men who can't keep their fingers from twitching on the trigger." At her pointed look towards the guns still aimed in her and Liam's direction, Allison sighs.

"Sorry about them," she apologizes. "We're hunters and _they_ just needed to be sure you weren't the murderous type. My friends," she says while shrugging a shoulder towards Dean and Sam, "mean the Pack no harm. I promise."

"Okay." It's Lydia who agrees after a hesitant moment. "Okay," she gulps before pulling herself together. "We need to tell the others."

"Well that was the plan, but you guys kind of derailed that. My dad took off into town and we were supposed to lay low until he called us. I think he was trying to round up the pack or something and was going to explain what he could before I walked into the room."

"You keep saying we, but I'm not sure who _we_ are?" Lydia muses. "Just who exactly have you teamed up with?"

"Ah, right. Lydia, meet the Winchesters. Sam and Dean, meet Lydia, Malia and Liam..?" The beta nods, smiling faintly and after the brief introductions, Allison can't help but curiously stare at Liam. "So you're Scott's first beta. I remember Derek saying something about that."

"Hale knows?!" Lydia shrieks before Liam can say anything. "How does Derek know and how long has he known?"

Allison guiltily smiles, but before she say a word there's a phone beeping. Everyone looks around at one another, wondering whose it is when Sam elbows Dean and Dean realizes it's his. Pulling out his phone, Dean reads the text on his phone before informing the others. "Uh, Chris wants us to start heading towards the McCall house."

Lydia nods. Then turning to Malia and Liam, she addresses them. "Finish up patrol and meet back up at Scott's. If it's okay with Allison and friends, I'll be tagging along with them."

"Yeah, of course," Sam immediately agrees which causes Allison to grin rather fondly and Dean to roll his eyes at the two.

Lydia stares curiously between Sam and Allison, she shelving that moment for a later date. Malia and Liam take off in a sprint after making sure Lydia is fine, and Dean starts stomping his way back to the Impala. The brothers sit up front while Allison and Lydia slide into the backseat, both girls navigating from the back and grating on Dean's nerves as they make their way to Scott's home. When they get there, several cars are parked outside and Allison suddenly becomes more than a little nervous.

"Hey," Lydia calls softly. As Allison turns to face her, the redhead smiles reassuringly. "It's going to be fine." Sam and Dean exit the vehicle only to wait patiently outside, giving the girls a little bit of privacy. "There's nothing to worry about, Alli. It's just the pack."

"Yeah, I know, but I died Lydia. I was _dead_. It's been a few years for you, but it's been a lot more for me."

When Lydia has nothing left to say, Allison hesitates for a few more moments. She eventually sighs and opens the car door with Lydia sliding out after her, and when Sam and Dean quietly ask if she's fine, Lydia takes up Allison's hand as a sign of support and starts to tug her up the sidewalk towards the front door to a very familiar house.

As they get closer to the front door, Allison can't help but glance over her shoulder. Sam and Dean offer her encouraging smiles, and all too soon Allison's looking forward as she hears the front door open.

Chris stands there, smiling tightly and leaving the door open for them to enter. "Everyone's inside."

Walking through the front door and into a place that oddly makes Allison's heart ache, she grasps Lydia's hand even tighter. There are mumbling voices as Lydia leads them closer and Allison pulls back slightly to make Lydia stop. The redhead frowns, but it's Sam who comes to the rescue.

"It's fine. You're okay. We're all here for you." He tells her as his hands hold onto her shoulders, he murmuring right by her ear. "If you need to leave, we'll leave, but you need to see them first. They're your family, too, Allison." She faintly nods and as she gathers her courage once more, Lydia grins at Sam in thanks. Then when Allison gives a terse nod as if saying she's ready to continue, Lydia leads them through the archway and all talking ceases immediately.

Nervously glancing around the room, Allison meets the stunned stares of some very familiar faces and a couple she doesn't know. Scott and Kira are seated next to one another, sitting on the edge of their seats with their knees touching. Scott's teary-eyed almost immediately, but he's too stunned to make a move. Stiles is gaping, sitting with two people she's never seen before, and John and Melissa are standing against the wall with yet another unfamiliar face as tears glisten in the eyes of Stiles' dad and Scott's mother.

No one says a word and surprisingly it's Stiles' father, John, who stumbles forward first. "Allison?"

She gulps and smiles tightly. "Sheriff."

He scoffs incredulously before reaching and wrapping her in a tight embrace, his move breaking the ice for everyone to snap out of their stunned states. Melissa McCall is next, her head full of bouncing curls shaking back and forth as she walks up to Allison. Her hands are pressed together over her nose and mouth, though as she gets closer she lets them fall and Allison is treated to a smile underneath. Melissa laughs wetly as she cups Allison's face, she then bringing her into a hug and hanging on.

Allison returns the embrace, laughing wetly as well. Though when Melissa moves on, and Stiles and Scott are standing before her, her smile fades. The tears falls faster as she watches the both of them war with their emotions, even more so when she realizes how much they've matured since last she remembered them. Stiles latches onto her first, his tears silently falling as once best friends cling to each other, but it's when Scott moves and delicately wraps her in a hug before tightening the embrace does she truly break down. The tears are anything but joyful like the previous huggers, and the two sobbing ex-loves cling to one another. They're a sobbing mess, but the tears eventually taper off.

"H-how?" Scott croaks once he puts just a little bit of space between them.

"It's a crazy story," Allison sniffles. "One that I'd rather not have to repeat again, so I think we should wait for Malia and Liam. But while we wait, I'd like to introduce you to some people." As she pauses, she wipes at her tear-stained cheeks and looks over her shoulder to smile at the two men that no one other than Allison and Chris seemed to be familiar with. "Everyone, meet Sam and Dean Winchester."

 **xXx**

Once the retelling of Allison's story is done and over with, it's stunned silence once more. Some tears had been shed, but only after everyone had gotten over their initial shock of angels and demons truly existing. Heaven and Hell was a tough story to tell, but Dean and Allison's shared scar is enough to make normal humans who can't detect lies via heart beat believe in what they're being told.

No one knows what to say after such a tragic story, but Stiles and Scott actually look horrified, and John and Melissa are staring at their children worriedly.

"Is that- is that going to happen to us?" Stiles gulps. "Scott and I have the darkness, too. Are we going to Hell when we die?"

"No! God, no," Allison blurts.

"It was an accident," Sam starts hesitantly. "Alli's soul being sent to Hell," he clarifies as everyone looks to him. "The angels are normally on the lookout for what souls are destined for Heaven, but with God missing and Heaven at war.. Alli's soul slipped on by without anyone noticing."

"God's still AWOL, but the angels have organized a system of sorts now," Dean confesses. "Cas and his buddies know of the sacrifice that happened here years ago and about the children who put it all on the line for their family, so either the angels will visit one day and take the darkness away from you or they'll be on the lookout for your soul when you kick the bucket."

"Dude," Sam groans and a couple people snort in amusement at Dean's blunt explanation.

Everyone's crammed into the living room, the younger pack members- Liam, Hayden and Mason- lounging on the floor to leave seats open for others. Conversation tapers off quite quickly and everyone's left to think over the unbelievable. Then after a while, people start to stand and move about.

Scott ends up in front of Allison again, he letting her stand before pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. No words are said as his face presses into the side of her neck, he just breathing in a scent he remembers from long ago that's now been tainted with just a hint of sulphur and.. ozone.

Allison lets Scott have his moment, her hands smoothing up and down his back. Though when she looks around the room, she finds Kira trying her best to not stare at them. Kira had looked so sure of herself earlier, but now as she watches Scott cling to Allison- the girl everyone knew was Scott's first love- Kira looks like the awkward and nervous girl from their junior year of high school. She looks happy for Scott, she does, but there's also hurt lingering in her features and Allison suddenly feels guilty for putting it there.

Slowly pulling away, she pats Scott on the cheek and chuckles. Lydia is there hugging her friend again, Stiles as well, and then proper introductions are had. Allison officially meets Malia, Liam, Hayden, Mason and Jordan Parish. Then when Allison gets to Kira, the Asian girl smiles cautiously and Allison laughs as she yanks Kira from her seat.

"We fought together once upon a time, Kira. I think that deserves a hug." The two girls hug, Allison squeezing just enough to show that there's no hard feelings between them. When she pulls back, however, Allison glances at Scott before looking back to Kira and winking.

Confused, Kira watches as Allison continues to smirk at her before stepping back so she's standing between the Winchesters. Then slowly, but surely so that Kira understands, Allison slips her hand into Sam's and laces their fingers together.

Kira's eyes widen as understanding dawns and it's Lydia who uncharacteristically crows, "I knew it!"

 **xXx**

As the night had progressed, the humans of the congregated group start winding down. Everyone does their best to hide their fatigue in favor of everyone catching up with Allison, but the second time Allison yawns widely and lays her head against Sam's shoulder, Chris calls it a night.

"Where will you stay?" Melissa McCall asks. "Last I remember, Chris sold everything here in Beacon Hills."

"We have a spare room here," Scott suggests.

"Over at my house, too," John Stilinski admits. "We have another spare room and a comfortable couch if anyone's interested."

"I actually wouldn't mind taking one of you up on that offer." Allison and the Winchesters glance at Chris, and the man shrugs. "What? I know Derek gave us full reign of his loft, but Dean took the only actual bedroom of sorts and you two," he gestures between Sam and Allison, "I'd rather not witness being all.. couple-y."

As Chris grimaces, the McCall pack snicker and Allison's cheeks warm as she tries to hide her face behind Sam's shoulder. Dean laughs and punches his brother's shoulder, and Sam only sighs. "I don't know how many times I'm going to have to apologize, sir, but-"

"Enough," Chris huffs, smirking. "I like you, Winchester, but Allison's still my daughter. It's hard not to see the teenager that we buried instead of the young woman she's become."

"So, yeah," Dean remarks as the room suddenly turns somber at remembering Allison's burial, "if that's all, we should be going. We're only a phone call away if anyone needs anything."

"Or, you know, just a drive away. I'm pretty sure everyone here knows how to get to Derek's place. We visited it quite frequently before," Allison grins. Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Kira all grin back, memories no doubt flooding them of all the times they got up to some trouble at Derek's place. "We'll meet up tomorrow," she tells them. "I want to know all that I've missed."


	18. Chapter 18

With Chris staying with the Sheriff for the night, the Winchesters and Allison set out for Derek's building. Dean immediately took the bed upstairs, overlooking the rest of the loft, and Sam and Allison took up the bed downstairs that was out in the open and in view of everything. The night thankfully passes slowly and Allison has one of the greatest night's of sleep she's had in a while. She woke only once from a nightmare- the nightmare having been very original and not memories of Hell or her death for once- and easily fell back asleep in the comfort of Sam's arms.

The early morning sun rays shine in through the large bay of windows, but Sam and Allison merely shift so their backs are to the light. Sam's arm lays over her waist and he sleepily pulls her closer so her back is pressed to his chest. He hides his face in the back of her neck and Allison giggles before drifting off back to sleep. Then what seems like only mere minutes later, someone's knocking loudly and frantically on the metal door. Both Allison and Sam jerk up into a sitting position just as the door slides open, Allison's hand wrapped around a dagger while Sam aims a gun at the intruders- both weapons having been pulled from beneath their pillows.

Stiles, Scott and Lydia all walk in through the door, the boys being the only two to stop short at the sight of the weapons while Lydia merely pushes passed them. She does, however, stop short at something else. "You really need a haircut." Lydia says as her nose wrinkles at Sam.

And having seen Sam's bed head before, Allison snorts before collapsing back in bed. "Guys," she groans. "Really? You couldn't have called first?"

"Sorry. Sorry," Scott says, suddenly beaming again when Sam lays his gun down. "We were just eager to talk without being crammed in my mom's living room."

"Yeah 'cause we have so much to tell you," Stiles says. "Unless Derek's already told you," his eyes then narrow. "Apparently Sourwolf's been keeping things from us."

"Very important things." Scott nods along in agreement.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Everyone glances up towards the only other bedroom, all except Sam who falls back into bed with a huff of amusement and pulls the bed sheet up further over his bare chest. "I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" Dean yells. He appears standing by the metal railing, clad in only boxer shorts and a white tee. "Go somewhere else to catch up," he then mutters before disappearing once more.

"Rude," Stiles sniffs, nose upturned.

"You don't know the half of it," Sam mumbles.

Allison giggles and then glances at her friends, she wrinkling her nose at them as they continue to stare at her as if she isn't in bed next to her half naked boyfriend. "Give us half an hour, okay? Half an hour and we'll meet you.. at the Lacrosse field. It's still in the same place I remember."

"You sure?" Lydia smirks, glancing at Sam and raking her gaze up and down at him. "You don't need longer?"

Allison's cheeks warm. "Half an hour, Lydia. Go."

Laughing, all three of Allison's friends start walking backwards before turning and taking their leave.

"Half an hour!" Lydia says over her shoulder. "Half an hour or I send Stiles back."

 **xXx**

Both dressed comfortably, Allison and Sam are ready to leave when Allison realizes something. The only car they have is Dean's and he's quite protective of it. "Uh, Sam? How hard do you think it'll be to steal Dean's car while he's sleeping?"

Leaning down, Sam swipes a set of keys from the coffee table. "Not that hard, actually," he huffs in amusement.

She glances up at the space where she knows Dean's sleeping, biting the corner of her lip briefly before giggling and hurrying towards the door. "Come on. Lets leave before he notices we stole Baby."

"Not you, too," Sam groans. "It's just a car."

The entire ride down the metal deathtrap, as Sam called the elevator, Allison makes plans to see if a certain doughnut shop is still up and running to order a box of sugar for Stiles and some smoothies for the rest of them.

Snacks then acquired, Sam snorts as Allison stuffs her face with such an unhealthy snack so early in the morning. He leisurely drives toward the high school under Allison's directions and parks in the student parking lot next to a familiar blue jeep and a motorbike. Sam takes the tray of smoothies while Allison takes the doughnuts and they walk hand-in-hand towards the bleachers that Allison didn't remember being so big.

Scott, Stiles and Lydia are conversing as Sam and Allison climb the steps of the bleachers so they would be under shade towards the top. They're talking about nothing in particular, chuckling while doing so and then happily greeting Sam and Allison as they get closer.

"Hey," Allison smiles and then looks around briefly before meeting Scott's gaze. "Where's Kira?" She asks, brow furrowing.

"Oh, uh, she mentioned something about visiting her parents today," Scott says, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "She didn't want to impose on us catching up."

Sam hands out three of the smoothies while keeping one for him and Allison to share, telling them that they're strawberry banana, and Allison frowns. "She wouldn't be imposing," she says and holds out the box of sweets to Stiles. "Kira was one of us back then and is even more so now."

"Yeah, well, she probably thought it was weird considering she and Scott.." Stiles trails off, stuffing a doughnut in his mouth and squawking as Lydia elbows him.

Sam watches the exchange with amusement, he hesitantly straddling one of the bleachers. Scott suddenly refuses to meet Allison's gaze and Allison.. she's grinning at Scott. "It's okay, guys," she laughs. "I know all about the engagement and I'm happy for the both of you. Truly."

Scott grimaces. "You heard about that, huh?"

"Yep. Dad told me. He thought I would be hurt about it or something, but I was surprisingly giddy. You always wanted to balance your supernatural life with a normal life and being engaged is part of that normal life you've always wanted." Allison suddenly finds herself with a clingy Scott, she laughing and bringing her arms around him while patting his back. "Congratulations, Scottie."

"Thank you."

Scott soon retakes his seat and Allison finally settles down, straddling the same bleacher Sam is just a foot or so in front of him. Everyone takes a moment to gather themselves and then Allison looks up expectantly at her friends. "So what exactly are all of you doing now? We didn't get into much detail last night since everyone was more interested in me and my trip to Hell."

"We actually all stuck around Beacon Hills," Lydia admits. "With everything we've been through, we couldn't leave, so by day I teach in the Mathematics department at the high school and at night I run a small supernatural community online with Malia and Kira to give surrounding hunters a heads up about what's going on."

"Really?" Sam wonders. "We, uh, we have a friend who does that for us. Charlie."

"The female Stiles," Allison chuckles. "We should call her down. I bet she'd love to meet everyone."

"Female Stiles?" Scott perks up, interest more than piqued. "We definitely need to meet her."

"Yes because that's all we need," Lydia drawls. "Two Stiles in one room."

Allison laughs some, but lets it go as Stiles merely smirks. "So what about you two?" She asks the boys. "What do you do now?"

"I'm actually still with Deaton," Scott says. "It seems being a Vet was my calling."

"And I work under my dad," Stiles admits. "I'm actually Deputy Stilinski now."

Allison snorts. "Seriously?"

"Yep."

"I bet the station freaked when they realized you were working there instead of being taken into custody."

"There were a few scoffs of disbelief. It was spectacular," he grins.

"Don't forget Miss Romero calling it quits as secretary," Lydia teases. "I don't think she could handle the Stilinski heir for hours at a time."

"Yes, well that worked out in our favor," Stiles sniffs as Allison cackles. "If we hadn't gotten Malia the secretary job, we wouldn't have one of our own fielding the _strange_ calls for Jordan and I."

Lydia concedes. "True."

"Enough about us," Scott's quick to jump in, "tell us about you. We don't know anything other than how you came back, where you were and how you came to be with the Winchesters."

"Yeah," Stiles says. "Now that you hunt demons and ghosts, too, what do you think is worse? Demons or ghosts?"

Sam and Allison don't even need to think about it as they simultaneously say, "Demons."

However, before they can elaborate, Sam's phone starts to ring loudly. The whole group startles, laughing at themselves for doing so as Sam checks the caller ID before putting his phone on silent. "Sorry about that." Phone now back in his pocket, Sam gives his attention back to the group. "Demons are by far the worst. Being possessed is not something I would ever wish on someone I disliked."

"You were possessed?!" Stiles yelps.

Another phone blares, this one coming from Allison's pocket as she hurries to pull it out and lets her friends stew about Sam's bombshell. Checking the caller ID, she huffs. "I reckon Dean woke up and figured out we took his car?"

"Yep."

Snorting, Allison silences her phone and sets it down on the bleacher between she and Sam. Her phone rings again, much to Scott, Stiles and Lydia's amusement, but she merely silences it once more. Sam's phone then starts up again and suddenly they can't suppress their laughter.

"Uh, do you need to get that?" Scott asks.

"Probably." Allison shrugs. When Sam finally shuts his phone off, Allison's starts up again and she finally decides to answer it. "What do you want, Winchester?"

" _YOU TOOK BABY?!_ "

"Why hello, Dean. How are you? I'm fine, by the way, thanks for asking."

" _Stuff it, Argent. You violated Baby and I can't even talk to you right now._ "

Grinning, she doesn't say a word, but she can still hear Dean breathing on the line. "You can't talk yet you're still on the phone with me.."

" _..don't leave wherever you're at. Your dad and I are on the way to switch out vehicles._ "

"Aye, aye, Captain."

Dean hangs up then and Allison sets her phone back down.

"How does he know where you're even at?" Scott wonders.

"There's a tracker in the Impala," Sam huffs a laugh. "He's had the car stolen a few times, and learned that it was better to hide a tracker in it than blindly pick a direction and hope to run into the person who took the car in the first place."

"So back to what we were talking about before we were rudely interrupted," Allison grins. "Demons and possession."

Stiles scoffs with a small shake of his head, awed. "You say that as if it's no big deal. You sound so at ease talking about them."

"Well when you've had the company of demons for years, talking about them as if it's no big shock is kind of not a big deal." Stiles, Scott and Lydia go quiet, and Allison suddenly regrets her words. A beat passes and she's slow to realize that she shouldn't have to watch her mouth around them. She knows she's not as she was before she died and the sooner her friends realize that, the better off everyone would be. "And besides, speaking from experience, demon possession _does_ suck. I wouldn't even recommend that on my enemies."

"Y-you?" Scott stammers. "You were possessed, too?"

Smiling grimly, Allison nods. "Yep. On my twenty-first birthday, too. Castiel saved me again that night." Eyes flicker to her arm where Castiel's hand print sticks out from beneath the three quartered floral sleeves of her shirt.

"But you're okay now?" Lydia wonders.

"Yes."

"You're not afraid to get possessed again?" Stiles then asks.

"Nope."

"How- how are you not scared?" Out of everyone, Scott seems the one most terrified.

"Because of these," Sam says and pulls aside the collar of his white v-neck. "We all have anti-possession tattoos."

"You have a tattoo?!" This time, it's Lydia who yelps though she looks oddly amused and pleased at the turn of events.

"Two actually." Allison smiles as she starts inching up the sleeve to reveal the arrows on the back of her right bicep. Once the ink is there for her friends to see, she turns her arm just so and lets them take a look.

"Arrows, huh," Stiles muses. "Quite fitting."

"That's what I thought, too, at the time. I actually didn't have my memories then, but when I saw the arrows I just knew I had to get them."

"Well, it's lovely," Lydia assures her.

Scott suddenly perks up and looks towards the parking lot behind them. "Chris and Dean are here."

They all watch as a shiny black BMW parks before Dean's grabbing something out of Chris' hand, Dean then angrily climbing out and stomping towards them while Chris calmly climbs out of the BMW and settles into passenger seat of the Impala.

As Dean gets closer, the more clearer his angry ramblings can be heard. His boots stomp up the metal bleachers quite loudly and Sam grins while he digs out the Impala's keys from his pocket. "Here. There isn't a dent or scrape on it." Sam tosses the Impala's keys to his brother and Dean tosses the BMW's keys to Sam.

"You both are absolute heathens," Dean sneers at them. Then without another word, he turns and stomps back down the metal stairs.

For a moment, there's silence and then Sam, Allison, Scott, Lydia and Stiles are all cracking up. Dean soon peels out of the school parking lot and the others are left to finish catching up.

The pack learns of Allison's adventures with the brothers and the fact that ghosts are actually a pain in the ass to get rid of. They find out how slowly Allison's memories returned and the fact that Scott was the first person she remembered after running into a beta werewolf and her alpha. Stiles huffs at Derek being the reason she remembered everything, and then Lydia and Scott throw their friend under the bus- letting Stiles know he better get on Derek's good side since he's dating his cousin after all.

Allison perks up at that bit of information, she cooing at the fact Stiles and Malia are apparently a thing, and Stiles tries to put the attention on the something else.

While he's stammering to come up with something else, no one notices another person making his way towards them until he's shouting up at them. "BILINSKI! WHAT ARE YOU AND YOUR INGRATE LITTLE FRIENDS DOING HERE!?"

Sam gapes at the man whose eyes are nearly bugging out of his head and Allison giggles as Stiles sighs in great resignation. "That's coach Finstock," she tells him. "I'm kind of surprised he's still here."

The man in a white shirt and black shorts then starts marching around the bleachers, he stomping up the stairs to their location. "McCall," he nods at Scott. "Red head girl I don't even remember," he then huffs while Lydia mumbles about working at the same high school as him. Allison snorts and Finstock's gaze snaps to her. His eyes narrow briefly as Allison and the coach stare at one another, his brow quickly furrowing. "Why do you look so familiar? You look like trouble. Are you trouble?"

Slowly smirking, Allison shakes her head. "No, sir."

His hands settle on his hip. "I know you," he muses and then frowns. "Didn't you die?"

Allison's amusement quickly fades as her eyes widen and Lydia sharply inhales. Sam quickly stands while offering his hand, bringing the attention on himself. "Hi, sir. Nice to meet you. I'm Sam."

Finstock stares Sam up and down curiously. "Sam what? I don't remember you, son," he says as he slowly takes Sam's hand to shake. "You'd definitely would have been on my team if you went to school here, but I don't remember a boy your size ever attending."

"He didn't go here." Stiles rolls his eyes and Finstock's staring back at him.

"Shut it, Bilinski. Don't you have a town to patrol?"

"It's _Stilinski!_ " He yells, finally getting aggravated.

"Mhm. Whatever you say." Taking one last look around at the remaining group, Finstock huffs. "Stay out of trouble and don't mess up my field. If there's even one blade of grass plucked from that field, I WILL KNOW WHO DID IT!" He's shouting by the end of his sentence, pointing each and every person out. "Your faces are all burned into the back of my eyelids. Behave!" Then without further conversation, Coach Finstock takes his leave.

"He seemed like an interesting person," Sam chuckles.

"You've no idea," Scott says.

 **xXx**

When stomachs start rumbling around the lunch hour, the gathered group make plans to go grab a bite to eat.

Sam's not paying much attention as they descend the bleacher stairs, he just content to hear Allison laugh as she and Lydia stomp down the stairs side-by-side, and it takes a sharp tug on the back of shirt to realize that Scott and Stiles are trying to discreetly stall him. Slowing his steps, Sam comes to a stop and turns around when he's sure Allison's not paying him any attention. "Hey, guys," he says, brow furrowing, "what's up?"

"Is.. is she okay?" Scott asks, voice low. "Like, really okay?"

Seeing how worried both Scott and Stiles seem as they keep glancing towards Allison, Sam sighs and tucks his hands deep into his pockets. "Yes.. and no." Both boys whip their heads so fast back towards Sam that Sam actually grimaces. "She's.. she's working through it," he admits quietly even though Allison's well out of ear shot. "There are good days, but there are also bad days."

"What exactly happened?" Stiles asks. "Did she tell you everything? We know she's holding back on us."

Sam gulps. "Yeah. It- the thing you have to know is," he says, sighing once again, "is that time works differently in Hell. When Dean first got sent to Hell, I thought he'd only been down there for four months since that's how long he'd been dead, but he wasn't. He said it was _forty years_ he spent down there."

"Y-years..?" Scott mumbles. "So if.. if Allison had been dead for years here, then.."

Sam shakes his head. "What's done is done, Scott. She didn't want to tell you and I only told you because I know that guys are practically like family. She's still Allison, but at the same time she's not. Just talk to her like you normally would and if you see she's pulling away or acting differently, don't question it. Hell really took a toll on her and it's a miracle that Chris got her to come back here in the first place."

Scott frowns. "She wasn't going to come back?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure she would have. She was really scared that you'd all treat her differently, or worse she thought you'd expect her to be that same person you once knew." Scott and Stiles seemingly go speechless, and Sam gestures for them to follow him when Lydia and Allison start hollering for them to hurry. "Just don't dwell on it, okay? Allison's here now and that's all that matters. She's laughing, she's smiling and she's happy. All we can do now is do our best to keep her that way."


	19. Chapter 19

Since school is out for the summer and all, Lydia is the only adult who doesn't actually have work to do since her schedule mostly follows the schedule of a high school student's. Scott's stuck at the Veterinarian office while Stiles, Jordan and Malia are stuck at the police station. Melissa and John are also stuck at their respective jobs, so Allison, the Winchesters and sometimes Chris find themselves spending time with Lydia, Kira, Liam, Hayden and Mason most of the time and getting to know the younger members of the Pack.

Hayden and Mason delve a little deeper into the time when the Dread Doctors visited Beacon Hills, and they learn that Hayden was actually a _failed_ experiment while Mason was the _success._ Allison was livid to learn about Theo and how he split up the pack, and even went as far as high-fiving Kira when it came out that Kira had some dealing with Skinwalkers- an entirely different breed than what Sam and Dean were familiar with- and that she was the one to basically send Theo to his everlasting Hell.

The pack also tell Allison of her distant relative who used Mason to resurrect himself and all the drama that came with it, as well as Scott giving Hayden a real bite so she could be a true werewolf instead of the mess that she was.

This particular day, however, has Allison sitting with Lydia and the younger pack members while her Dad, Sam and Dean clean weapons and peruse the internet for anything nearby to hunt. Allison's a little quieter than usual, but only Lydia seems to be concerned by it. There are several instances in which the red head looks like she wants to ask Allison what's wrong, but she holds back and grins when Allison seems to take to Liam and his boyish smiles.

Hayden and Mason are going to town on a couple boxes of pizzas when the two wolves in the room seemingly go still and quiet. Their heads simultaneously tilt to the side as if they're stretching their hearing to something the humans can't hear and their nostrils flare as they scent the air.

"Someone's coming," Hayden murmurs. "Someone new."

Scrambling to their feet, Hayden and Liam put themselves between the door and everyone else. They listen as the stranger grumbles about the elevator needing a serious tune-up and that she was totally haunting _Dean_ if she died in the metal deathtrap. The wolves glance over their shoulders at Dean who's fumbling with his phone, his eyes widening before jumping to his feet.

"Stand down!" Dean shouts. "S'just Charlie. She's a friendly."

"Charlie?!" Allison perks up, grinning brightly.

Hayden and Liam ease their stances while Chris, Sam and Dean join everyone in the front part of the room. Knuckles then rapping on the metal door resonates around the room, Dean shouts, "Come in!", and everyone watches as the metal door barely nudges. Grunting can be heard and then a pale hands sneaks in to grasp the door before it's being pushed open further.

A rather slim redhead stands in the opened doorway- red hair cropped short and curled, and her facial features somewhat sharp and almost elvin looking. She's another plaid wearing individual and she beams brightly at the gathered people. "Ding dong, bitches," she greets. "Momma's home."

Allison snorts and she's the first to break from the group to make a beeline for Charlie. They hug happily and then Allison's dragging along her curious friend behind her. "Everyone, meet Charlie. Charlie, I'd like you to meet Lydia, Kira, Liam, Hayden, Mason and that over there is my dad Chris."

Charlie's still beaming, waving at each welcoming face before she turns her attention on the eldest in the room. "Big fan, Mr. Argent. Big fan."

"Uh.. thank you?"

"Your weapon's store!" She blurts. "It's wonderful and I gotta admit that I spend a little too much money ordering from you. Seriously, I would starve myself just so I'd have more cash to shop online, but I kind of like food too much." Realization dawns on him and Chris slowly grins. "And mountain ash! Who would've thought it'd have the effects it does? It's such a great addition to my stash.. and I'm just going to zip it now because I've just come to realize that I'm fangirling all over you and this is not Comic-Con."

Charlie sheepishly falls silent, the Winchesters and Allison are having trouble stifling their laughter, and Lydia's staring at the new girl in awe. "Oh god, she _is_ just like Stiles."

Allison is the first one to break, followed by her Dad, Dean and Sam. Kira, Liam, Hayden and Mason join in on the laughter as well, and Chris' laughter slowly ebbs away. "It's nice to finally meet you, Charlie," he says. "I've heard a lot about you from Allison."

"All good things I hope."

Chris smirks. "Of course. And, uh, sorry about your expenses. Next time you order, get a hold of Allison so we can get you the family discount."

Eyes wide, Charlie falls silent. Seconds pass and then as seriously as she can, she asks, "Did we just become best friends?"

"I believe so," Sam muses.

"I'm totally an honorary Argent," Charlie mutters. "My life is so cool."

 **xXx**

Having retrieved her bags from her vehicle because she was totally crashing a few days with the only family she had left, Charlie set up her station of laptops and iPads with a few spread out books atop a metal table. Kira and Lydia were the first to wander over, the two girls immediately zoning in on Charlie's beastiary app. Tips are shared, emails are exchanged, and Charlie's little supernatural network has expanded to include the pack of Beacon Hills.

Everyone is so at ease with one another and Allison takes a moment to take it all in, and just watch. Lydia is by her side, flipping through the pages of Charlie's most informative books while Chris, Dean and Sam seem to be holding their own with Liam and Kira- the foursome watching Kira showing off her katana skills. Hayden and Mason are keeping Charlie entertained- Charlie marveling at Hayden's claws as she flicks them in and out.

"So how much does that wolf friend of yours actually pay for such sweet digs?" Charlie asks as she and her two new friends wander back over to the table. "I would not mind looking further into this building if there's another place as big as this to use as a getaway home," she says while gesturing around the loft.

"Actually," Lydia smiles, "Derek owns it."

"The loft?"

"The building."

"No kidding?" Eyebrows raising in surprise, Charlie does another glance around. "I wonder if the big bad wolf would give me a discount seeing as we've got friends in common."

Liam scoffs. "He might just let you squat here in his place if you promise to keep up with it every now and then. He's not around much anymore and the only family he has is either locked away or in another country."

"Sweet." Charlie plops down in one of the metal chairs, kicking her feet up on the table and crossing them at the ankles. "So when you and the boys heading home?" She asks, settling her gaze on Allison.

"Few days, I think," she shrugs and Lydia's smile slowly falls. "I get the feeling Sam and Dean don't really do vacations, and this is some much needed relaxation even if they're not exactly relaxing."

Charlie chuckles as Allison grins, but Hayden and Mason are staring at Lydia with their own wary expressions. Lydia had been all smiles before, but now her lips are pressed thin and her brow is furrowed as she stares between Allison and Charlie. _Going home?_ Beacon Hills was home- **is** home- and she doesn't know why Allison _going home_ seems like she's leaving Beacon Hills instead of sticking around.

"..Lyds? Did you hear what I said?"

"What do you mean by going home?" She blurts instead, gaze focusing on Allison now. "Beacon Hills is home, isn't it?"

Allison's dimpled smirk falls and Charlie mutters a guilty, "Oh, crap."

"Uh.."

"Allison." Lydia's staring at her best friend, gaze pleading for the answer she needs to hear. "Tell me Beacon Hills is still home."

"W-well would you look at that," Charlie stammers, quickly standing. "I think I hear Dean calling me."

"Yep. Same here," Mason mumbles and scrambles after Charlie while dragging Hayden by the wrist.

Left alone, Allison firmly plants her feet on the floor and angles herself towards Lydia. "I'm sorry, but home is- home is Kansas now. Home is.. home is my Dad, Sam and Dean. Home is-"

"Pack." Lydia sadly shakes her head. "Home is where the Pack is," she says, but Allison merely smiles sadly.

"Am I pack?" She asks. "I've been dead for years, Lydia, and then when I came back.. I had no idea who I was. Sam and Dean were there for me-"

"We would've been there for you!" She snaps back, her anger and hurt leaking through. The other voices in the loft have gone quiet, but the girls pay them no mind. "The pack would have taken care of you, but that decision was taken out of our hands."

As Lydia's angry tears fall, Allison has to wipe away some of her own at seeing her friend hurting. "The angels knew what they were doing when putting me in the hands of the Winchesters. They wanted me to have a pain-free recovery, but Derek kind of threw a wrench into their plans when we crossed paths." Allison takes a moment to gather her thoughts, she sniffling lightly. "Please believe me when I say the pack will always be family, but I- I found another family. We're small.. a little broken and rough around the edges, but they're mine."

"You know Scott will have no problem accepting them. All of you can stay here in Beacon Hills."

"We really can't," Allison says. "Not only do we already have something good going on for us in Kansas, but I can't really show my face around here. I died, Lydia. I had a funeral- a funeral in which I'm sure more than a handful of locals attended. Coach Finstock recognized me, Lyds. If that lunatic of a man could recognize me, don't you think others will, too?"

Lydia's mouth opens, but then snaps shut, her shoulders slumping. "But we just got you back."

"Did you?" Allison gulps. And this was the moment of truth. This needs to be said finally so that maybe they would start to understand. "I'm not the same Allison Argent as before. I might look it, but.. I'm not."

"You are."

Allison shakes her head. "I was tormented in Hell, Lyds. Actual hell. I was broken and put back together, then broken all over again. I've seen too much.. been through too much and there's no going back. All I can do is move forward and deal."

"And you can't move forward and be closer to Beacon Hills at the same time?" She tries one last time.

"No." Sadly sighing, Allison reaches forward to bring Lydia into a hug. Lydia hesitates momentarily, but caves and is quick to return the embrace. "There's so much more outside of Beacon Hills- so many more monsters- and I can't work localized anymore. Working with Dean and Sam, we travel where we're needed. I work best that way now. I'm sorry."

"I know you are," Lydia mumbles. "I really wish it were different."

"Me, too."

Leaning back, Lydia wipes at the tears gathered on her eyelashes, sniffling one last time as she quickly composes herself. Then flashing her friend a small teasing grin, she says, "So that's one friend down. Now all you have to do is tells Stiles and Scott."

Allison's faint smile falls, her nose wrinkling in distaste. "Dammit."

* * *

As expected, telling Scott and Stiles went about the same as it did with Lydia. Well, mostly.

Scott, though he wasn't happy about the decision, understood why Allison needed and wanted to be away. Stiles, on the other hand, pushed and argued that Allison could be happy in or around Beacon Hills if she truly wanted. Allison argued that she couldn't- she gave him the same reasoning she gave to Lydia- but Stiles just wasn't having it. So when the waterworks and shouting went on too long, Chris had decided to step in and separate them.

It took a full day for tempers to calm and then Stiles showed up with apology pie which Dean immediately tried to take for himself.

One particular day has Stiles and Scott having the same day off, so the McCall pack find themselves at Derek's loft yet again, this time watching as Allison spars with Sam while Chris calls out the taller man's vulnerabilities to his daughter.

Dean's taken up the metal table for himself, a bunch of popcorn and soda spread out as he laughingly watches Allison kick his brother's ass. Charlie, Lydia, Liam and Mason are seated with him and the others are spread out around the room, hooting and hollering for either sparring partner. Then after a good two-hour workout and some lazing about with many laughs, Allison gathers up some clothes to go shower.

The water in Derek's building is surprisingly strong and relaxing against tense muscles, and Allison has no problem filling the room with steam as she stands under the spray to take her time cleansing her body. She's more than halfway done with her shower when the atmospheric pressure in the room changes and she turns the water off when something in her gut just isn't sitting right. Hesitantly turning around, Allison parts the top part of shower curtain just enough to to poke her head out.

Instead of finding the bathroom empty, a man is staring back rather blankly at her. Allison screams, the man's eyes widen before stumbling back in shock and someone roars from the other room. As she jerks back and clamps the curtain closed, her mind supplies that she's seen him before- the blue eyes and beige trench coat being very familiar. Then poking her head out once more, she squints her eyes curiously at the man now avoiding her gaze by staring towards the ceiling.

"My apologies, Miss Argent."

"Castiel?"

"Yes. I would appreciate it you'd call off the wolves. Your scream set them off if I'm not mistaken."

Sure enough, stampeding footfalls can be heard and Allison's eyes wide. "Guys!" She shouts. "I-I'm fine. No need to barge in."

"You screamed. We heard voices. _Plural_ ," Dean grunts from the other side of the door. "Sammy's not too impressed either."

"Just a little misunderstanding, is all," she sighs. "Castiel didn't look before flying."

"Cas?" The door is kicked open and three very unimpressed hunters are glaring at the angel in question. Allison squeaks again and tightens her hold on the shower curtain, but everyone's attention is thankfully on the angel on not on her. "Get out of there, you freakin' ass. Allison's showering and we won't be responsible for what Papa Argent does to you for lingering in here."

Castiel beats a hasty retreat, squeezing between Sam and Dean, and sidestepping Chris. Sam lingers by the bathroom door and before he closes it, he catches Allison's gaze. "You okay?"

"Mhm." She jerks her head up and down. "Just startled, but I'm good."

"Okay." He smiles tightly at her. "Get dressed and meet us in the front. If Cas is here, he must have a reason."

Before he can close the door, however, Allison calls back out to him. "Sam? Are _you_ okay? You seem a little off."

"Noticed that, did you?" At her nod, he grimaces. Then with a sigh, Sam steps a little further into the bathroom. "You screamed. The werewolves panicked and well.. I don't exactly have a good track record when it comes to.. dating. The women who fall for me tend to get hurt. Die, really."

At Sam's expression, Allison's heart breaks a little for him. "Hey," she softly says. "I'm okay. I can take care of myself. Cas really only just startled me. I didn't exactly think I would be finding an angel with me in the bathroom while I was naked and vulnerable."

Sam snorts, his smile finally looking a little genuine. "Yeah, okay. I'll just- I'll meet you out in the front. I don't think right now's a good time to make your dad paranoid about why I stayed behind."

Allison doesn't say another word, but she does cheekily grin and Sam steps back before shutting the door fully. He makes his way back towards the room where everyone's standing about, Chris sparing him a single glance before focusing on the angel once more.

"..I mean, seriously. It's not okay to pop in on people in the shower." Sam walks in on his brother mid-rant, the angel on the receiving end of said rant looking rather annoyed by now.

"Like I said, _Dean_ ," Castiel sarcastically drawls his brother's name, "it was an accident. I flew to the bunker, but no one was there. I tried to sense you out when I remembered the sigils you and Sam have, so I sought out Miss Argent instead. I didn't know she'd be.. indisposed at the time."

"You couldn't have zapped out when you noticed you were in a bathroom full of steam?!"

"I panicked."

"Y-you.. panicked?!" Throwing his head back, Dean barks out a sarcastic laugh. "You're a freakin' angel! You don't panic!"

"Uh, guys," Stiles hesitantly puts himself between the two arguing men. "It's okay. Just chill. The angel's apologized. No harm, no foul. Lets all just take it down a notch."

Dean rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest with a huff. Scott, Kira, Lydia, Charlie, Liam and Hayden are standing around in a rather tense circle, and Castiel fidgets nervously as Dean and Chris still seem rather unimpressed. Sam and Stiles are the only ones indifferent.

"So what's going on? Why the surprise visit?" Sam asks.

"When I realized Miss Argent was in Beacon Hills, I figured this was the appropriate time to relieve Mr. McCall and Mr. Stilinski of their darkness. Heaven is stable at the moment and I had time to come down to Earth."

"O-our darkness?" Scott stammers, the tension in his shoulders ebbing away. "You can do that? Now?!"

"Yes." Then turning to Chris, Castiel ducks his head in apology. "Mr. Argent, you have Heaven's sincerest apology about what happened to your daughter. Allison was never meant for Hell."

"To my understanding, Heaven was at war. It's.. it's not okay, but I understand. Thank you for the apology."

Allison finally stumbles back into the room, finger combing damp hair and blushing when her gaze meets Castiel's. Castiel clears his throat, gaze darting upward once more as his own cheeks tint pink. And seeing the angel blush.. that's enough to break the tension finally and ease people up until they're chuckling at Castiel's misfortune.

"So.. this darkness?" Stiles says. "Will it hurt? Taking it out, I mean."

All eyes turn on Allison, but she merely shrugs. "Yes." Castiel answers. "It will not be pleasant."

"Will we need anchors like we needed when we first made the sacrifice?" Scott fidgets nervously, hands tucked deep into his front pockets with his shoulders hunched. "They kept us anchored to this plane while we went under."

"Anchors as such, no, but your friends will need to hold you down while I'm removing the darkness. If you flail and I lost concentration, the process will only take longer."

Stiles' nose wrinkles. "Peachy. So what do we-"

"You will need to lie on a flat surface. The floor is most appropriate and you can have a pillow beneath your head if you need it."

"I got the pillows." Liam quickly jogs to the bed Allison and Sam share, he retrieving the pillows from there and tossing them on the floor where the pack and everyone else have cleared off from.

Castiel waits expectantly, and Stiles and Scott share a hesitant look before sighing and kneeling. As they situate themselves on their backs and get as comfortable as they can, Allison heads over to Stiles' side. "I think the enhanced should hold down Scott and the humans hold down Stiles. Scott's strength will be far greater than a human's anyway, so he needs all the supers holding him down."

Kira, Liam and Hayden immediately kneel by Scott and after a moment's hesitation Lydia and Dean choose to help with Scott. Sam, Charlie and Chris join Allison for Stiles. Leaving enough space between the two infected for Castiel to kneel himself, Castiel then takes his place. With a solemn nod, he asks everyone to place their hands on Stiles and Scott.

"Take a deep breath," Castiel says while placing his hands onto Scott and Stiles' chest, "and if you feel yourself about to lose consciousness, don't fight it." The two boys don't have a chance to utter another word as Castiel's hands start glowing, the glow getting bright enough that the others have to close their eyes and look away.

Stiles and Scott both groan and huff, panting and shifting uncomfortably. They both start to faintly glow just beneath the surface of their skin, their groans turning into full blown screams as their bodies arch off the floor. Scott's claws and teeth sprout sharp, but his eyes never bleed red for they're already glowing a sheer white as Castiel's grace sweeps through them. Stiles screams and Scott roars, and everyone struggles as they push the bodies back down on the floor with as much strength as they can muster.

Stiles passes out before Castiel can even finish, but Scott stays alert the entire time. As the glow from Castiel starts to fade, Scott's screaming gets less and less. Eventually the glow ceases to exist, Castiel slumps back on his haunches and Scott pants harshly as he tries to catch his breath.

"Cas?" Dean immediately moves to help his friend. "You good?"

He gulps. "I'm fine. It's done. The darkness is gone."

* * *

 **We finally get a little action coming up next chapter :) Guess which villain I'm bringing in ;)**

 **Also, I just realized this story is coming to an end really soon! :O**


	20. Chapter 20

After Scott had gathered his wits and Stiles jerked back into consciousness, the two of them wasted no time in scarfing down whatever food they had on hand and guzzled energy drinks to make the exhausted feeling they were feeling go away. Then when they were content and sated, everyone- including the Winchesters who had just recently met them- started to notice that Stiles and Scott seemed less weighed down. Whatever burden they shouldered was no longer there.

The smiles were more carefree and the laughter was a whole lot more genuine. And before Castiel could take his leave after his job was done, he was bombarded by hugs from the present McCall pack and snickered at by Dean who found Cas' awkward pats on the back rather hilarious. Allison then took Castiel off to the side, she finally thanking him personally for all that he's done for her and her friends, and he seemed a bit more at ease with her. Even Chris got to thank him and then Castiel took his leave after wishing everyone well.

The McCall Pack left soon after the sun had fully set, but not before Lydia could tell Allison and Charlie to clear their schedule for the following day because it was going to be a girl's day out.

"You're really going to leave me all alone?" Sam had murmured later that night as they laid in bed together.

"Don't be a baby," she cooed. Laying on her side with one arm draped over his chest, Allison peppered kisses along his jawline. "Stick with my dad if the pack isn't the company you're most at ease with. Scott's got a level head on his shoulders, but since Stiles works nights, he'll be there to cause some trouble during the day."

Sam grins and angles his head to the side to give Allison more room to reach. "I like the pack just fine," he murmurs. "There's just.. too many male egos." He quietly groans when Allison scrapes her teeth against his throat.

She giggles. "I find it funny that you can keep a conversation going while we're doing this." Allison nips a littler harder and Sam groans louder, she snorting and slapping her hand over his mouth. "Shh! You're going to wake Dean and Charlie."

He licks the palm of her hand, but when she merely snorts in amusement Sam pushes himself to roll over atop of Allison and pins her wrists on either side of her head. "I'm a multi-tasker," he smirks and then leans down so his lips are barely brushing hers. "And I'm not the one who has trouble keeping quiet."

Allison smirks as Sam chastely presses a kiss to her lips, she then groaning aloud when he ducks down even further and bites into the juncture where her neck and shoulder meet.

"I take it back," Charlie sleepily grumbles which causes the couple on the bed to freeze. "You two aren't cute. You're that annoying couple who tries to stealthily have sex with others in the room, but fails miserably. Go to sleep, you heathens, or go have sex in Dean's car."

* * *

The following morning, Charlie barges into the bathroom while Allison's getting ready, the brunette blushing as she tries to hurry and cover the mark Sam oh-so-conveniently left on her neck. Charlie's quite smug the whole morning, and after dressing in a maroon scoop neck skater dress with a thin black belt cinching the waist and a cropped leather jacket thrown over it, Allison grabs Charlie and marches her out the door before the redhead could tease her in front of Dean. The last thing Allison wanted was Dean teasing her 'cause then she'd never live the previous night down for at least several weeks.

The two girls take Charlie's yellow AMC gremlin to meet Lydia, Malia and Kira- Hayden being the only one who couldn't get away for the day to join them. Lydia then makes Charlie leave her car at her house and the five girls squeeze into Lydia's Toyota Prius. They drive to the neighboring town and set their sights on the mall.

"Don't you think nine is too early to be at the mall?" Malia glowers, still cranky for being woken early on her day off.

"Just keep in mind the food court," Lydia sighs. "We'll hit up one side of the mall, grab some lunch and finish the other side. I definitely need some new boots, especially after seeing Allison's."

Everyone glances at Allison's leather and suede boots that stop at her calves, and the girl in question sheepishly smiles. "Present from dad, actually," she chuckles. "You'll have to ask him where he got them."

"Oh, I will." The sudden look of determination on Lydia's face is enough to send the other girls into laughter.

 **xXx**

"Where.. do they put.. all that food?" Charlie asks, nibbling on a fry as she watches Malia and Kira go to town on a couple trays of food.

Allison can only gape and Lydia snorts. "It's their metabolisms. Sometimes I'm envious I can't put away as much food as them. A banshee's metabolism doesn't quite match that of a coyote's or a kitsune's."

"Speaking of," Charlie suddenly turns her attention to Lydia, "were all of you born into the supernatural world? I know Allison's story, but not any of yours."

The question catches both Kira and Malia's attention, but it's Lydia who answers. "I think it's safe to say we were all born into it," she says as the girls nod in agreement. Then lowering her voice, Lydia explains her story. "My powers were actually dormant until I was attacked by an alpha werewolf. The bite didn't turn or kill me like it was supposed to do, but it did awake, the banshee within. It took several months to figure out just exactly what I was."

"That's awesome," Charlie breathes in awe. Then at Lydia's raised, challenging eyebrow, she backpedals rather quickly. "Terrible, but awesome. It's.. it's terrible you were attacked. Really, it is, but-"

"Banshee powers." Lydia nods, an amused grin quirking up the corners of her lips. "Yeah. Now that I have them, I like being able to hold my own instead of cowering and waiting to be rescued."

"Yeah." Charlie's eyes glaze over slightly and then she's blinking quickly and looking elsewhere. "What about you?"

Kira blinks owlishly and wipes the ketchup from her upper lip. "I, uh, I was born into it?" She says. "Yes, I was.. I was born this way, but my powers only started showing when I moved to Beacon Hills and was kidnapped. Nearly being electrocuted is terrifying, but given that I can manipulate electricity, it's not so bad now."

"Jesus H. Christ," Charlie blurts and then looks at Malia. "Please tell me your coming out story doesn't entail some traumatizing event." Malia grimaces and the table goes quiet. "What? What did I say?" She asks and not even Allison will meet her gaze.

"I was just a little girl when I first shifted," Malia mumbles. "I was in the backseat with my little sister while my adoptive mother drove. For years.. for years I thought I was the reason for the wreck that killed my mom and sister, but as it turns out-" She pauses briefly, just long enough to gulp and clear her throat. "As it turns out, my biological mother was still around and tried killing me. She was standing in the middle of the road and shot at our vehicle which is why my mother wrecked, not because I was screaming in pain and my bones were shifting to accommodate a different body like I originally thought."

The girls don't know what to say after Malia's somber confession and it takes them several minutes to even start the conversation again.

"W-what about you?" Kira finally asks, eager to get the spotlight off of her pack. "We all know Allison's story, but you're a newbie."

Charlie mockingly gasps. "I am not a noob!" Then at Kira's confused expression, she laughs and waves her off. "Nevermind. I, uh, I was an IT expert for Richard Roman Enterprises once upon a time. I was asked to decrypt a hard drive by the main boss and when I did, I found all sorts of files about monsters and unsolved mysteries and it was- it was a nerd's wet dream, really," she scoffs. "But I- I thought the boss was just a closet nerd," she then frowns. "I didn't know he was a monster in disguise and desperately needed what I had.

"The Winchesters found me soon after. They helped me, I helped them and then I went on my merry way."

"You went on your merry way continuing the hunting ways on your own?" Lydia asks, brow furrowed.

"No." Charlie pauses briefly to sip her drink. "I went into hiding and when Dick Enterprises went bankrupt and the boss man was killed, I came out of hiding under a new name. Only then two of my coworkers mysteriously died and it gained the Winchesters' attention, and we met up once more. I helped them with their case, made out with an honest to blog fairy- seriously, she was so hot- and then went on my way once more only I secretly kept my nose in the hunting world after that."

"I.. seriously don't know what to say to that." Malia blinks owlishly before shrugging, she finishing her food without a second thought.

"Fairy?" Allison blurts. "I need that story and I need it now."

Smirking, Charlie obliges. Malia and Kira chuckle at Charlie's rather enthusiastic demeanor, and no one notices the way Lydia's smile falters or the way she nervously fidgets in her seat as her attention turns elsewhere as if someone were calling her name.

 **xXx**

For the rest of their shopping trip, Lydia's a little more subdued and distracted. The girls take notice almost immediately, but the banshee is quick to paste on a smile and wave off their concern. She knows what the feeling is leading up to- she has a hint of what's coming- but the urge isn't strong enough yet, so she tries to focus on the rest of their day and have a good time before it all goes to hell.

Everyone leaves the mall with at least two outfits each, plus a pair of shoes- Allison and Charlie owing thanks to Chris for giving them the money to enjoy themselves. Dinner is a rather quick affair seeing as Lydia's grown even more uncomfortable, Charlie being the only one truly worried at Lydia's whimpers and grimaces of pain.

"I'm driving," Allison blurts when they head out into the parking lot. "You're not looking so good and it's not a good idea to be so distracted behind the wheel."

Without an argument, Lydia hands over her keys.

The entire drive is quiet and Lydia sits hunched over in her seat with her hands over her ears. She's mumbling to herself and though they try to make out what she's saying, they don't figure it out in time. Allison softly calls out to her and Lydia jerks away in her seat, her mumbling getting faster and faster. Then the second Allison pulls up to a stop outside of Lydia's home, the banshee sits straight up in her seat, her hands plant themselves on the dashboard and she _wails_.

Charlie jumps in her seat as Kira and Malia groan simultaneously, the both of them clamping their hands over their ears and clenching their teeth against the banshee's scream. When the scream finally tapers off, Lydia gasps and tries to control her breathing. "No, no, no," she mumbles.

"What? What is it?" Allison asks.

"They're not safe. They shouldn't- they shouldn't have been there."

"Who? Who's in danger, Lydia?"

As the banshee turns her gaze to the huntress, Allison stomach just drops at the pity she sees staring back at her. "Sam and Dean."

Allison bites back a whimper, steeling herself and taking a deep breath. "Switch me seats. Drive us there. Now." The two girls quickly unbuckle themselves before climbing out of their respective doors and race around the car to switch places. Once situated, Allison turns in her seat to meet Charlie, Malia and Kira's concerned gazes. "Call anyone and everyone. See who's where and see if they can meet us wherever it is Lydia takes us."

Lydia starts driving and Allison worries as she pull out her own phone to dial Sam. Of course he doesn't pick up, but it doesn't stop her from calling over and over.

"Dean's not answering," Charlie speaks up from the back seat. "I'll try Sam."

"Don't bother. He's not answering either." Allison peers over her shoulder and can see the same concern she's feeling being directed at her from Charlie's gaze. "Don't worry. We can still get there in time. A banshee's wail doesn't necessarily mean certain death."

Malia and Kira continue to quietly carry on rushed conversations with whoever they've reached on the phone, and Lydia's hands tighten on the steering wheel until her knuckles turn white.

Lydia soon pulls up to a warehouse of sorts, the girls all looking out their windows. "We're here," the banshee mumbles.

As they climb out of the car, Lydia directs them to the trunk. Though shaky, she's quick to push aside all their purchases inside and pull up on a strip of thick fabric that opens up the secret compartment that hides the spare tire. And beside the spare tire, where Lydia points to, Allison finds a crossbow and a handful of arrows.

"You're a life savior," the huntress sighs in relief while retrieving the weapon and loading it.

"Well, I guess it's just us girls for now," Malia says. "Stiles and Jordan are stuck at work, and Scott and Liam were with Chris, so Chris is driving them. I texted them our whereabouts."

"So we got a crossbow and a few arrows," Charlie gulps. "What are our chances of walking away alive from this?"

"I'd say pretty good." Malia smirks and she flicks her wrists out by her sides, her claws appearing with a soft _click!_ and eyes glowing blue.

"Yeah. We're not totally defenseless." Kira unhooks her belt, she sliding it easily from her belt loops and flicking it out to her side only for it to stick straight and making a rather intimidating sword.

"Well I don't have any cool tricks, but I do have this." Bending down, Charlie pulls out a small pouch from her boot. "Mountain ash is one of my favorite secret weapons. If need be, I can make a protective barrier while we wait for back up."

Allison smiles warmly at her group of friends. "Okay. Lets do this."

Allison leads the way with Malia at her side, Kira and Lydia flanking Charlie behind them. They enter the ominously quiet warehouse, adjusting their eyesight against the pulsing light of some sort of silent alarm. As they get further towards the back, voices can finally be heard. Someone's panting and groaning in pain, another is swearing and the other is giving a rather smug speech.

Just as they breach a hanging plastic sheet, Allison has to keep her feet from rushing to Sam's aide. He lies, nearly unconscious, in his brother's arm- the both of them beaten and bloodied. Sam's holding his very bloodied abdomen and Charlie gasps at the sight of the two men who have become brothers to her.

The female monster standing over the Winchesters roars suddenly, angry at being interrupted and whirls in the direction of where the group of girls stand. Allison gulps and lowers her crossbow to really get a good look at the monster terrorizing her boyfriend and her boyfriend's brother, and Lydia gasps.

"Oh no. It's Kate."


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Your eyes do not deceive you. This is another update ;) It's short, but it picks up directly where I left you hanging. Also, bad news before you get to reading.. "The Huntress" is coming to an end pretty soon and I'm talking _really_ soon. Like chapter 25 soon :O**

* * *

Malia and Kira shift uncomfortably at Allison's side, the both of them nervously glancing at Allison from the corner of their eyes, and Allison lowers the crossbow even more at the sight of the monster's features shifting to a very familiar face. "Kate?" She breathes in awe.

"Uh, what do we do?" Kira asks, gripping her sword tight in hand and keeping it held in front of her.

Malia shrugs, her teeth elongating as she shifts her weight from foot to foot as if just waiting for the word to lunge. "I don't know. Lydia?"

"Ssh. Just wait."

"Alli. Alli, get out of here," Dean yells. "Go get help!"

The huntress startles, her gaze darting back to the Winchesters. She only manages one step in their direction before Kate starts tutting at her, wagging one clawed finger in her direction. "What is it with you and picking the wrong sort of people to hang out with?" She smiles maliciously as she paces back and forth in a slow, intimidating manner. "Here you are, flesh and bone, given another chance at life and you throw in with Winchesters," Kate sneers. "You know better, niece 'o mine."

Allison grits her teeth. "What do you want?"

"What _I_ want is for my family to get their heads out of their ass. First you fight for werewolves when you should be putting them down-" Malia growls threateningly at this, "and now you fight side-by-side with murderers." Kira shifts angrily, Allison watching as an orange glow starts to emanate from the kitsune, but refuses to take her eyes off Kate. Kate, however, just smiles even wider at the sight.

"You know," Kate continues to speak while pacing back and forth still. "When I heard the rumors that an Argent had been resurrected, I didn't quite believe it. And then your name started getting thrown around with the Winchesters, and I just had to see for myself what kind of trouble you'd landed yourself in." The smile drops and an angry sneer replaces it. "Color me surprised when I see you with hearts in your eyes as you stared at one Winchester and my brother driving the other one around like a doting father."

"So you're jealous?" Allison huffs, trying to buy her friends some time. "You're pissed because my dad and I hunt beside the Winchesters?"

"I'm trying to protect my family!" Kate roars. "These boys are bad news, Alli. Why can't you see that? It's like Scott all over again when you found out he was a monster."

"Look in the mirror, Kate. The only monster here is you; It's only ever been _you_." Kate's facial expression goes blank and then cold, and Allison takes aim with her crossbow once more. "And you stopped being a member of this family the day you set a house full of innocent werewolves and humans on fire." Kate throws her head back and laughs. "Now step away from Sam and Dean or I'll put an arrow in your throat."

Kate stops laughing and looks at her niece in surprise, her gaze darting from one creature to the next before stopping on the near trembling human. Sneering in disgust, Kate's features shift to that of the monster she truly is and strides towards them in anger.

Allison pulls the trigger on her crossbow, she not watching as the arrow embeds itself in her aunt's kneecap and instead looks to Charlie as Kate roars in pain. "Go! Go put a barrier around yourself and the boys. Put pressure on Sam's wound."

Charlie nods frantically, she hurrying to do as she's told when Kira and Malia throw themselves at Kate with a roar and shout. Allison reloads her crossbow as she watches her two friends take on her aunt, Kate expertly dodging Malia's claws and ducking Kira's sword. Kate manages to get in a few hits and kicks of her own, and then manages to knock Malia off her feet with a powerful kick to the abdomen before turning her attention on the kitsune.

Kira is a little more trickier for Kate, but the jaguar has an insane amount of strength and Kira is pushed back much to her annoyance. When Malia jumps back to her feet fully transformed and roaring in anger, the three circle each other menacingly before lunging right back at each other. Then out of nowhere an ear-aching gunshot rings out and Kate stumbles back with a hiss while clutching at her now bleeding stomach.

Malia and Kira immediately stand down, and Allison whirls around to see her dad step out from the shadows with a shotgun in hand. He cocks the weapon again just as Scott and Liam rush in, Scott's eyes glowing a menacing red and Liam's yellow.

"What the hell, Chris?!" Kate snarls.

Chris pulls the trigger again, he hitting his sister in the knee and sending her to kneel. Then glancing at his daughter to make sure she's okay, he nods towards Sam and Dean. "Go take care of Sam. We'll take care of Kate."

Allison numbly nods while taking off in a sprint, she being careful to jump over the mountain ash barrier before falling to her knees. Charlie is looking paler than normal, her hands covered in blood as she holds her outer t-shirt over Sam's abdomen.

"He's not looking too good," Charlie murmurs. "I don't know what else to do."

"Hospital's out of the question," Dean adds, Allison seeing for the first time a Winchester being petrified.

Ignoring the growls and argument going on behind her, Allison lays her crossbow aside with a choked off sob. Sam's eyes are barely open and his breathing a little too shallow for her liking. "Hey," she calls softly, leaning over Sam to cup his face in hand, "stay awake, Sammy. You gotta stay awake, okay?" Her voice trembles and the tears slide down her cheeks.

"A-Al-"

"I'm here. I'm here," she cries. "Just.. don't talk, okay? You need to save your energy." Looking over her shoulder then, she finds Scott preoccupied with Kate and her stomach plummets even further. She needs help- Sam needs help- but she's not sure how to go about actually getting it. Sam or Dean don't exactly have the insurance to get hospital treatment and if anyone tries to run their name, she's pretty sure the Winchesters are still wanted men.

Defeated, Allison hangs her head and closes her eyes, and does the only thing she can think of. She prays. _"Please. Please, God, don't take him away. Not now."_ The sobs break free again, she feeling a hand settling over hers and opens her eyes just long enough to see it belongs to Sam. _"I need him. It's too soon, but I'm pretty sure I'm in love with him. I- I can't-"_ She takes a deep breath, the release coming out in stuttered breaths. _"Castiel. Please. If you can- if you can hear me, we need your help. Sam's dying and I don't- I can't-"_

"What happened?" The gruff voice startles Allison so much that she jumps, her eyes widening at the sight of Castiel standing just outside the barrier of mountain ash and looking down at Sam and Dean. The angel steps over the barrier with no problem, he kneeling and staring expectantly at Allison.

"Kate," she blurts. "I'm not- I don't know what happened. We got here too late."

"Save the chit-chat for later," Dean barks. "Save him. Now."

Not impressed with Dean's attitude, Castiel stares at him for a moment before pressing two fingers to Sam's forehead. Allison holds her breath and then releases it in a whoosh when Sam gasps and jerks into a sitting position. She sobs once more, smiling in relief and throws herself at Sam to wrap him up in a tight embrace. "I love you, I love you, I love you," she murmurs over and over.

"What happened?" Castiel asks again.

"I don't know, man," Dean sighs. "One moment Sammy and I are driving around, and the next that blonde skank is running out in front of Baby. We pursued her here and turns out she's Alli's lunatic aunt who didn't want neither Sammy or I in the Argent family picture."

Roaring causes Castiel to finally look at the bigger picture, he rolling his eyes at the sight of the werejaguar fighting back against alpha McCall while the pack watches on, waiting for the moment to jump in. Rising to his feet, the angel puffs up his chest and the atmosphere inside the warehouse turns thick and overwhelming. All fighting ceases, and all gazes turn towards the sudden powerful and only true threat in the room. Striding towards the jaguar now trying to backpedal her way away from the celestial being, Castiel blankly stares at her and doesn't say a word as Scott catches Kate by the nape of her neck. He holds her still and Castiel presses two fingers to her forehead, Kate slumping to the ground without a peep.

"What did you do?" Liam gawks.

"She's out. For now," Castiel replies. Then turning to Chris, he nods. "I'm assuming you've been searching for your sister?"

"Yeah," Chris grimaces. "She took out several hunters that belonged to the Calavera's. Araya is not too happy with her and it's she who wishes to deal with Kate. I'm going to have to take her down to Mexico wrapped in chains and wolfsbane."

Castiel nods. "Your sister should not give you a problem. At least not for a few days. She'll wake sooner or later."

"Thank you."

Forgetting Kate for a moment, everyone walks back over to Allison and Sam who are still sitting on the ground. Charlie breaks the ash barrier as everyone gets closer and Chris stares down at his daughter and the man who she's apparently given her heart to. "All good?"

"All good." It's Sam who answers, he moving his face from where he had it pressed into the side of Allison's neck. Giving the man a tired smile, he nods. "More than good."


	22. Chapter 22

Chris had left for Mexico as soon as possible, he and Allison having wrapped Kate in chains and wolfsbane while everyone watched on from a distance.

 _"You okay with all of this?"_ Sam had asked while Dean helped Chris put Kate in the trunk of his vehicle.

 _"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"_ Allison asked.

 _"She's family."_

Allison shook her head. _"She's a monster. She was a monster long before she was turned and the world will be safer with her off the streets."_

Sam left it at that, he wrapping an arm around her shoulder and letting Allison burrow into his side tiredly. The last hour still weighed heavily on his mind, but he knew now was not the time to speak of it.

 _"You good?"_ Dean had then asked Chris when the trunk was closed on Kate. _"She might be out of her damn mind, but she's still your sister."_

Chris frowned. _"My little sister was taken from me long ago. I don't even know who this woman is anymore."_

 _"Fair enough. Just.. if you need or want help, say the word. Alli and Sam can hold the fort down for us and I'll travel to Mexico with you. I don't know how we'll get across the border with a body in the trunk, but I'm sure we'll manage."_

Chris finally huffed a laugh. _"I appreciate the offer, but this is something I gotta do myself. And besides,"_ he'd smirked, _"I'm not too sure how border patrol will take to seeing a Winchester. I've got enough connections to get through with no problem, but some hunters are still sore about the chaos you and Sam wreaked in the past."_

Dean grimaced. _"Figured. Well, be safe, will 'ya?"_ Dean suddenly looked uncomfortable and Chris raised an eyebrow in amusement. _"Your sister is something else and I know Cas said she'll be out for a few days, but still. I'll let him know to keep an eye out on your travels before he leaves."_

 _"Will do, Dean. Make sure your brother keeps an eye on my daughter."_

This time Dean laughed. _"I'm sure Sammy will keep both eyes and hands on your daughter."_

 _"Too far, Winchester. Too far."_

So Chris left for Mexico, followed by Castiel who promised to make sure Chris didn't run into any trouble. And though Charlie was already starting to crash from her adrenaline rush, she didn't want the night to end because she had planned to leave the following morning. Then at Derek's loft in which they were staying, Charlie only managed to stay awake for a couple more hours before crashing and falling asleep on Malia who was rather very amused by the redhead who reminded her so much of her boyfriend.

* * *

Come morning Charlie is outraged to have fallen asleep, though the Pack can't take her too seriously given her Star Wars pajamas she had managed to change into sometime in the night and the serious case of bedhead she's got going on. So to make Charlie feel better, Scott and Stiles round the entire pack up and buy a big breakfast for Charlie's send off.

"You guys are seriously the best," Charlie says. Breakfast had been quite the affair and Charlie had been rather pleased with all her new friends and phone numbers she's added to her phone. Now they stand outside by Charlie's car, saying their goodbyes. "I really do have to get in touch with the sourwolf and see about if he'd rent out a place for me in his building."

Stiles cackles. "I will give you fifty bucks if you call Derek sourwolf to his face and record it."

"I'll take that bet," she says, immediate to take him up on the offer. Laughing, the two shake on it.

"We really shouldn't have introduced them," Lydia drawls, hip checking Scott. Then bringing forward her hand that's clasped within another, the banshee smiles. "Charlie, I'd like to officially introduce you to Jordan. He's been busy, but he here's now."

Charlie looks to him, her eyes narrowing slightly as she tries to figure out who he was within the pack. "You can call me Jordan.. or Parrish," he smiles lightly.

"Oh. The hellhound, right? Hi. Charlie," she says, gesturing to herself. "I definitely should have met you earlier. I have so many questions about different types of hellhounds."

"Maybe next time you're in town," he chuckles. "Or text Lydia. I'm sure she'll pass along the questionnaire."

Allison sidles up to Charlie then, she smiling kindly at both Jordan and Lydia. Her gaze lingers downward and her eyes widen, her gaze then darting up. "You and Parrish?! Why didn't you say anything?"

Lydia guiltly chuckles and shrugs. "We're not into PDA."

"Uh huh. I'll remember this the next time you start teasing me about Sam." Then looking at Jordan, she holds out her hand. "Hey, I'm Allison. We were introduced before, but we didn't really get to talk."

"Yeah." Jordan shakes her hand. "I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet the legend."

Allison laughs. "I like you. And you're definitely a step up from all those _fresh_ men."

"What?"

"Nothing!" Lydia blurts. "Come on, lets go. I think I see Malia getting into some trouble over.. there."

As Lydia drags Jordan away to an oblivious Lydia, Scott gives his attention back to Charlie and opens up his arms. Surprisingly, Charlie gladly accepts the hug. "Beacon Hills welcomes you anytime, Charlie. Anytime. Any friend of Allison's is a friend of the pack."

"Oh, McCall, you're gonna wish you hadn't said that one of these days." Several more hugs are had, as are promises to keep in touch while on her travels, and then Charlie is pausing briefly by the driver's side door of her car. Raising a hand, she waves at everyone standing around. "Sayonara, bitches!"

Allison snorts, she turning her head and muffling her laughter into Sam's shoulder.

 **xXx**

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Lydia asks, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "Tonight is Allison, Sam and Dean's last night here and we're wasting it by laying around and eating pizza. As usual."

"We should have gone to Sinema," Malia grumbles. "We always have a good time there."

Hayden mumbles in agreement and Dean looks confused. "The Cinema?"

"No. _Sin_ ema," Liam smirks. "Gay club. It's Mason's home away from home and Hayden used to waitress there."

"Oh." And then, "Charlie will be pissed if we go to a gay club without her," Dean says offhandedly. "What else is there to do here?"

Before anyone can answer, a phone starts ringing and as everyone starts patting down their pockets to make sure it's not their own, Scott shouts triumphantly while pulling out his ringing cell. "It's Stiles," he tells them while immediately answering and putting the phone on speaker. "Hey, man, what's up?"

 _"If you guys are eating pizza without me, I'm gonna be so pissed."_

Scott grins. "We saved you and Jordan a box each for your late night lunch break."

 _"Awesome. So, uh, I love you, Scottie, but I actually called looking for someone else."_

"Of course, you did."

 _"Yeah. Sam and Dean wouldn't happen to be anywhere in the near vicinity, would they?"_

Scott's gaze darts to the two brothers who perk up in their seats. "Uh, yeah. They're here."

 _"Good. Dad intercepted a call for Jordan and I, but I figured this was a call for the ghostbusters."_

"Shoot, kid," Dean says. "What's going on?"

 _"It might be nothing, but we got a call about suspicious activity at the high school. Motion detectors and silent alarms are being tripped, but our deputies are finding no one there. Lights are flickering and Jordan took a ride down there to see for himself, and he swore the temperature dropped a several degrees while he was roaming the halls."_

"Ghost?" Sam asks, looking to his brother before giving his attention to the rest of the pack. "Has anyone died at the school that would be haunting it?"

Several pack members scoff. "Plenty have died on school grounds," Scott shrugs, "but-"

"But..?" Dean presses.

"There was a teenager who hung himself in the auditorium two years after we graduated."

 _"Yeah! I remember that,"_ Stiles muses. _"Griffin, right? Smart kid, but didn't have any friends and was depressed."_

"Yep. He was a good kid," Scott remembers fondly.

"I went to the funeral to pay my respects," Liam admits. "There were a few kids there, but it was mainly his family. It was kind of sad."

"If his spirit is acting out, you do know what that means, right?" Allison asks, frowning. "We have to salt and burn his bones."

"Grave desecration," Dean nods. "It's ugly, especially for a kid's grave, but it has to be done. His spirit might be friendly right now, but he won't remain that way. Over time he'll become angrier and angrier, and he'll be able to do physical violence."

 _"I'm heading to the school,"_ Stiles tells them. _"Maybe we should split up? Half to the school and the other half to the cemetery just in case it is Griffin. I'll tell Jordan to patrol around the cemetery so you guys aren't interrupted while you're digging up a grave."_

"Sounds good," Dean agrees. "I'll send Sam to the cemetery with whoever Scott thinks should go with him. I'll meet you at the school with everyone else."

 _"Aye, aye, Captain."_

As soon as the call ends, Allison raises her hand immediately. "Dibs on going to the school. It's been years since I've roamed the halls at night. I could use a fresh memory of that place."

Sam chuckles. "That's fine. Who's going with me then?"

"Uh," Scott mumbles and looks to his pack.

"We'll go," Liam volunteers, pointing to himself and Hayden who's nodding in agreement. "I know where the graves at."

"And I'll go with them," Kira grins. "Someone's gotta help Hayden watch the boys' backs while they're digging up a grave."

"Alright, so if we're going to the cemetery, that means we get the Impala." Dean splutters, but Sam continues over him as if he didn't try to deny him the car. "The shovels and shotguns with salt rounds are in the trunk."

"So take them out of the trunk," Dean retorts quickly. "Little miss she-wolf has her own car. Take hers," he says while pointing at Hayden.

"Both Lydia and Mason have their own cars, and Scott has his bike. You can catch a ride with one of them," Sam presses on. "It's just going to be for a couple of hours."

Dean opens his mouth to continue arguing, but Lydia jumps to her feet. "Okay! Allison's coming with Malia and I, and Dean's going with Mason and Scott. Got it? Good." Even Dean knows not to argue with the fiery redhead and grumbles his agreement once everyone starts to go their separate ways.

Outside they take a brief moment to get situated, Allison grabbing a jacket, her bow and quiver of arrows from the back of the Impala. Dean grabs up a sawed-off shotgun plus a pocket full of salt rounds and hides the gun within his leather jacket before heading for Mason's car.

Once the girls are situated in their car, Lydia flashes her lights twice before taking off and taking the lead.

 **xXx**

At the school, Scott asks for Dean and Allison to take the lead. They meet Stiles- Stiles who Dean and Allison are seeing in uniform for the first time- and it takes a minute for Allison to get her giggles under control. She coos over her friend for coming so far in life and looking so official looking, and Stiles grumbles while telling her to just get it all out of her system.

Entering the school, Dean clicks on a flashlight and lights it up up and down the hallways. He whistles lowly. "Man, oh man. Didn't like highschool then and I'm definitely not liking it now. Can we get this over with quickly?"

Lydia, Mason, Scott and Malia stand huddled together, the four of them casting wary glances all around them.

"Yes, please." Allison's amusement from earlier is now long gone as she nocks an arrow on her bow. She shivers in the darkened hallways of the school she once attended. "How are we splitting up?"

"Dibs on Dean!" Lydia blurts. When everyone turns scandalized looks towards her, she feigns innocence. "What? He's the expert hunter. I'd rather face a ghost head on with him than anyone else."

"Gee. Thanks for the vote of confidence, Lyds."

"Sorry, Allison, but Dean's been doing this longer than you."

Allison huffs, but the smile is proof she's not truly upset. "Fine. I call Malia." The werecoyote chuckles and stands next to the huntress, and Stiles immediately latches on to Scott.

"Fine. I see how it is," Mason scoffs. "I'll take my chances with the ladies. Allison, lead on."

Allison and Malia grin, Malia's eyes glowing softly to see better in the dark. They take off in one direction, the voices of the pack and Dean fading as they get further and further away.

"So what are the chances of this actually being Griffin?" Mason asks a minute into their search. The high school was a lot creepier at night and he needed to talk or his nerves would get the best of him. "And do they really have to burn his bones? That's a bit harsh."

Making sure to keep her footfalls light, Allison frowns over his shoulder. "Harsh, but necessary. If it makes you feel any better, I'll make sure Sam and the others cover back up his grave afterwards. We usually light the fire and then just leave, but since we have the authorities on our side this time, we can take our time to cover the hole back up."

"Yeah. Okay. That actually does make me feel a little bit better."

Allison bumps into Malia, she startling and turning around to see what the hold-up is. "Malia-"

"Is that the ghost we're looking for?" The coyote mumbles. "He's.. flickering."

Allison spots the apparition down the hall in front of them, she gulping and nodding. As she breathes out, she sees her breath come out in a puff of smoke. "Yep."

"That's Griffin," Mason murmurs. "I remember he had glasses like those. I'll call- I'll call Liam to let him know."

Flickering, the spirit smirks at them. Then with a mock salute towards the three of them, he disappears within the blink of an eye. The temperature rises now that the apparition is gone, Mason fumbles with his phone and an earsplitting scream makes them freeze.

"Hurry," Allison says.

Malia takes off in a dead sprint, Allison and Mason following behind as Mason tries in vain to reach his friends at the cemetery. Malia roars, the sound of it echoing down the hall and another roar answers in return from somewhere else in the school. Mason starts yelling into his phone to _dig faster_ , he panting that it is Griffin and for them to hurry with the digging, and Allison skids to a stop in the auditorium where Dean and Lydia are standing near the stage- Dean struggling with a noose trying to wrap itself around his neck.

The spirit wins out just as Scott and Stiles rush into the room, the noose wrapping tight around Dean's neck and yanking him up off the ground just far enough to where he can't support his own weight. Lydia immediately tries to hug Dean's legs to support some of his weight and push him upward so he's not choking, and the rest of the pack rush to help, but even from her spot Allison can see Dean's face starting to turn purple.

Without further warning, Allison hurriedly takes aim with her bow and arrow, and pulls back on the string. "Brace yourselves!" She yells. The arrow flies a second later, the sharp silver-tip severing the rope and dropping Dean down into the pack's arms.

"Sonnuvabitch!" Dean hollers, untangling his limbs from those of the pack, spitting mad as he loosens the noose's knot from around his neck. "We're never coming back to Beacon Hills. I feel personally victimized by the monsters here!"

An eerie chuckle resonates around the room, the apparition flickering back to life in a crouch above them on the stage. Pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, the spirit coos at them. " _You guys are no fun. I wasn't really gonna kill the guy._ "

The pack glances up over their heads, every one of them scrambling away from the stage as Dean struggles with the rope before tossing it aside and picking the shotgun back up. Standing to his feet, Dean cocks the gun. "Your sense of humor is warped, kid. Lucky for you, so is mine." Dean shoots and the apparition disappears with a screech.

"Where'd he go?!" Stiles yelps.

" _That wasn't very nice_." Everyone whirls around towards the sound of the voice, Griffin the spirit standing several feet from them down the aisle. Gone is the somewhat playful spirit and it's place is a spirit that looks vengeful. His right hand swings out and Dean goes flying, the shotgun clattering to the floor as Dean hits a wall and stays there by some invisible force. " _They were mean to me then and you're mean to me now. I should have known nothing would have changed_."

"Mean to you? W-We're not being mean!" Stiles stammers. "You're not supposed to be here. You died. You need to move on."

" _Silence._ "

Stiles opens his mouth to retort, but quickly finds that he can't speak. Panicking, he claws at his throat and his eyes widen in shock. The second he starts hyperventilating, Malia growls and unsheathes her claws and teeth.

" _Well would you look at that_ ," Griffin chuckles sardonically. " _I always knew there was something off about Beacon Hills_." Malia lunges only to end up flying across the room and pinned to wall next to Dean, and Scott roars something fierce. " _Look at that_ ," the spirit drawls. " _Cujo's pis_ -" He cuts off with a scream, he clutching at his chest where he burns up from the inside out until there's nothing left.

Dean and Malia drop, Malia being the only one to land on her feet in a crouch and Stiles gasps for air greedily while babbling about spirits being dicks and that he hopes ghosts aren't going to be a weekly or even a monthly problem.

"What the hell was that?" Mason mutters.

"That's what happens when the bones burn," Allison says. "Sam, Kira, Liam and Hayden have done their job."

"Can we get out of here now?" Dean grumbles as he limps towards them. "I'm hungry, I'm tired and I'm most definitely looking forward to leaving this place come tomorrow evening."

* * *

Allison was sleeping peacefully after a long night of talking over food with the McCall pack. She doesn't know what it is that brings her out of such a peaceful slumber, but the cool air hitting her suddenly bare abdomen quickly followed by a pair of lips wakes her up even more.

She wiggles in place when the scratchy scruff of her boyfriend slowly drags alongside her navel and groans when the tip of Sam's tongue drags from her navel on upward. "Sam," she moans. "Don't start something you won't be able to finish."

His answering chuckle practically vibrates down to her bones. "Dean's gone, sweetheart. We have the loft to ourselves and after a short embarrassing talk with Lydia last night, she's keeping the pack at bay for another two hours."

"Mmm. God bless that nosy banshee." Her hands reach down to grasp Sam by his face, she dragging him up so his lips land on hers. "So we've got two hours," she pauses to nip at his bottom lip, "to get all athletic and sweaty in the most fun possible ways," another nip, "without any interruptions from our family or friends." She takes a moment to deepen the kiss, her tongue easily slipping passed Sam's lips as he groans in answer. "What are we waiting for, Mr. Winchester?" She asks coyly as she pulls back slightly. "The clock's ticking."

 **xXx**

Deliciously sore and exhausted, Sam watches as Allison dresses with a small smile playing at her lips. His heart and gut clench in the best possible of ways, and his mind can't help but replay three little words over and over that Allison had uttered.

 _"I love, I love you, I love you,"_ she had chanted after Castiel saved him from dying once more. And while those three little words don't necessarily scare him, he is wondering whether or not Allison meant them, or if she said them in the heat of the moment and was just grateful to have him still alive.

"Sam? Sam!"

"What?"

"You zoned out. You okay?" She asks, tying up hair to keep it out of her face.

 _Yeah, I'm good_ is what he wants to say- it's on the tip of his tongue, but they're not the words that make it out of his mouth. "You said you loved me," he blurts, his eyes widening at the mistake. Allison freezes, but Sam presses on. It's out there. He might as well get it out of the way. "When Cas saved me," he then clarifies, "you kept mumbling it over and over."

"So you heard that, huh?"

"Yeah." This time Sam fidgets as they stare at one another, he getting uncomfortable the longer the silence goes on. He wants to say it back- he should say it back since she's said them already, but the words just won't come.

Allison snorts. "I can see you panicking from here." She finishes up the last button on her plaid shirt, she then walking up to Sam and placing one hand on his shoulder while the other cups his cheek to angle his face up. "Sam, just because I said them doesn't mean you have to. You say them when you're absolutely ready."

"And you are?" He asks. "Ready, I mean. You're sure it's love?"

"Samuel Winchester," Allison coos. Both her hands are cupping his face now, she leaning down to rest her forehead against his. "Life is too short. What I feel is what I feel and I will do my best to never lie to you, so when I say _I love you.._ I mean it. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good." She presses a chaste kiss to his lips, standing back to her full height and letting her hands fall from his face. "Now don't make this weird. I'm not pressuring you to say them back. Just know that I'm not going anywhere."

Sam watches as she walks off, she finishing getting dressed and he feels a whole lot lighter than he did minutes ago when his mind started panicking. After taking a moment to just take in Allison getting ready, he slides off the bed and starts collecting the bed sheets and blankets to throw into wash before they leave later on in the day.

A good half hour later, Dean finally returns with a late lunch. The pack isn't too far behind him, but the second half of them enter the loft.. they all stop in their steps and wrinkle their noses while casting cautionary glances around the room. Well, Malia and Liam wrinkle their noses. Scott and Hayden are doing their best to not make eye contact with anyone while also trying not to breathe.

"Really, guys?" Malia glowers. "The next time you know sensitive noses are coming over, have the sex marathon somewhere else."

Stiles and Dean cackle while leaning on each other for support, Allison and Sam blush a deep red, and the rest of the pack do their best to stifle their laughter, but find that it's nearly impossible to do so.

 **xXx**

Later in the afternoon after Dean, Sam and Allison have picked up after themselves and put away everything they'd used while staying at Derek's loft, they pack up their belongings and start packing up the Impala.

Stiles and Jordan had both started their shift at work already, but given they were patrolling the town it was easy for them to stop by Derek's building to send off the Kansas crew.

"I wish you guys could have stayed longer," Scott says while hugging Allison. "It's been great having all of you around."

"It was fun," Allison admits, "but home is calling. It's time we get back and start looking for our next case."

"Yeah." Stepping back, Scott throws an arm around Kira's shoulders, the pack flanking the both of them. "Beacon Hills will always welcome you," he then says to Allison, Sam and Dean. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to call. The McCall pack will always have your back."

"Thanks. That actually means a lot," Sam smiles.

"And hey, before I forget," Dean remarks, "I have something for you." Everyone watches as Dean pops the trunk to his car, he digging through it before coming up with a black pouch and tossing it towards Scott. "No matter if you're human or not, it's best to be protected. Demons won't care if their meat suit is fragile or powered, they'll just slip right on in if they feel like it."

Digging through the pouch, Scott pulls out several necklaces with star pendants that have flames around each one. "What are-"

"Anti-possession necklaces," Allison tells him. "Wear them around your necks and under your shirts at all costs. It's better to have a tattoo since it's harder to remove than a necklace, but the necklace will do just fine."

"Oh, thank god," Stiles sighs in relief. "I was not looking forward to a needle piercing my skin over and over."

"At least you have the choice of getting a tattoo normally," Liam blanches. "Us werewolves need fire just to make the tattoo stick."

Having passed out the necklaces, Scott grins at his beta as Liam hastily pulls his necklace on over his head. "Come on, it's not so bad."

"Says the alpha who passed out while Derek made me hold you down," Stiles scoffs.

The pack all laugh as their alpha pouts at his best friend, the lot of them then going through another round of hugs and handshakes before Allison, Sam and Dean all climb into the Impala.

"Remember," Scott says when the engine roars to life. "Anything. You need anything at all and we'll have your back."

* * *

 **We're finally going back home to the bunker! Two other 'Supernatural' characters will be making an appearance :) Can you guess who?**


	23. Chapter 23

Home, sweet home. Though the bunker could feel somewhat confining at times, it felt like such a blessing to be coming home to their own beds and their own _everything._ They took a single day's rest of doing absolutely nothing and then threw themselves back into looking for cases to keep themselves busy.

June soon gave away to July and still there was no word from Chris. Allison grew worried and decided to reach out to him, only to land Araya Calavera on the phone. She had been uncomfortable to field the elder Huntress' questions about suddenly being resurrected, but Chris luckily saved her a few minutes into the inquisition. He apologized for staying longer than expected, but that he was more than fine and he was just overseeing exactly what Araya wanted with Kate, and to make sure the werejaguar didn't talk her way out of captivity.

Dean, Sam and Allison kept on with doing what they were born to do- Allison soon finding herself in the position of a leader among the two male hunters as one would growing up in the Argent household. While Sam had no problem following orders, Dean sometimes butted heads with the younger hunter, but he was slowly starting to accept to trust Allison's instincts.

 **xXx**

Sitting around the table with books scattered in front of them, and tablets and laptops opened up to news articles and police reports, Allison and the two brothers freeze when knocking resonates around the room.

Sam and Allison look up immediately, glancing around the room for the source of the noise. The second time knocking sounds, Dean finally catches on and looks up as well. Lips pursed, he makes it obvious as he counts the three of them around the table before checking his phone for any messages or calls they've might have missed about a guest coming over.

The knocking sounds again, this time more aggressively.

"Um. Is someone going to get that or..?" Allison asks hesitantly.

Dean stands immediately, his chair scraping loudly as he pushes back from the table. He pulls out a gun from the back waistband of his jeans, clicks off the safety and marches towards the stairs that lead upward to front entrance of the bunker. Sam pulls out a gun as well and lays it atop the table to be within reach and Allison grips a dagger that's strapped to her thigh. They share a brief smile before settling their gazes on the iron balcony where Dean's disappeared only for their shoulders to sag in relief when Dean's booming laugh reaches them.

"Who do you think it is?" Allison asks, relaxing back in her chair.

"Not sure," Sam shrugs. Muffled voices get closer until the bunker's two guests appear on the balcony and Sam grins as they start to descend the stairs. "It's Jody and Claire."

The elder woman with a short pixie-styled haircut beams at Sam as she nears him and the younger blonde with a little too much eye makeup glances around the bunker with a rather callous expression.

"Jody," Sam greets happily, finally standing to his feet. "This is a surprise."

"Yeah, well, there was nothing to hunt around the home base and Claire was starting to get antsy. I thought it was good to get out and since Claire hasn't seen your base of operations yet.."

"You dropped in," Sam finishes. He and Jody share a brief hug and then his attention turns to the blonde. "Claire."

"Sam." The blonde doesn't make a move to hug him and she crosses her arms over her chest, she going as far to roll her eyes when Dean casually throws an arm around her shoulders.

Sam huffs a laugh, used to the blonde's attitude and turns to reach a hand out for Allison. Hesitantly, Allison stands and takes his hand until he's pulled her up and into his side. "Jody, Claire, I'd like you meet Allison. Alli, this is Jody and Claire."

"Allison, huh?" Jody smiles. "You just passing through or did these two lug nuts," she gestures between Sam and Dean, "decide to finally add a female to the group?"

Chuckling, Allison snakes an arm around the back of Sam's waist and casually leans her head against Sam's chest. She doesn't miss the way Jody watches the movements. "I, uh, I live here. My dad, too, but he's currently in Mexico taking care of some business."

"Oh, well this is an interesting development."

Dean then offers for Jody and Claire to take a seat at the table, he telling them of their latest hunt for their next case. Jody watches as Claire throws herself into the research, hunting being the only thing that Claire cared about nowadays beside Jody's well being. Dean offers snacks and drinks, but he's waved off as Sam and Allison vaguely explain Allison's appearance at the bunker.

An hour into research, Allison leans over to Sam to whisper something in his ear and Jody subtly watches them from the corner of her eye. She sees Sam grin and shrug, and after pressing a quick kiss to Sam's cheek, Allison stands with a fond eye roll.

"Hey, Dean-o, burgers sound good?"

"Only if you make fries." Without making eye contact, Dean raises a hand over his head and Allison slaps his hand in a high five while continuing on towards the kitchen.

"Jody? Claire? Burgers?"

Claire grunts in response and continues to stare at the screen of the laptop in front of her, and Jody meets the brunette girl's gaze, smiling happily. "Yes, please. Do you need any help?"

"I'm good. I feed Sam and Dean every other day. Two more mouths shouldn't be a problem."

Jody chuckles and concedes, making Allison promise to holler if she needs anything.

* * *

Allison's stretching her arms as she makes her way towards the weapon's range, trying to make her arms limber so she can get in a couple hours of weapon's training. Although when she gets there, she finds that it's not empty. "Claire."

The blonde in question looks up from where she'd been polishing a silver gun, her lips pressing into a thin line as she nods in greeting. "Allison." As she goes back to her weapon in hand, Allison has to hold in her snort of annoyance and continues to go about with her plan.

She really has no idea what Claire's problem is- the blonde having been very indifferent with her since they met. Sam told her not to worry about it, so instead of pondering any longer on why the girl doesn't seem to like her, Allison heads to the wall where the bows are hanging and loads up a quiver of arrows before strapping it to her back. She pulls out an arm guard and a thumb shooting glove, pulling them on before gripping a bow and heading up to the shooting counter.

There are plenty of targets already tacked up on the far wall and Allison doesn't spare Claire another glance as she takes a moment to center herself. Then finding her center, Allison reaches behind her head for an arrow and nocks is easily. She takes aim and looses the arrow, the projectile whistling before hitting the target dead center. Instead of pausing, she reaches for another arrow and then another.

Anger and hurt mixed together, Allison looses over thirty arrows- every arrow sticking out from the red bulls-eye.

Claire whistles lowly as Allison breathes heavily through her nose, the brunette girl lost in her mind. "So you're not just a little girl playing around with the big boys. You really are a good shot."

"Excuse me?!"

"What?" Claire shrugs innocently. "I've known the brothers for a while now and they don't take in strays. Not long term, anyways. It's always been Dean and Sam, but here you are," she muses. "What makes you so special?"

Allison's first instinct is to bite back at Claire's superior smugness, but as she looks closer she sees that Claire's actually curious as to what Allison's doing there. So taking a deep breath, Allison tells the younger girl some more of her story since she, Dean and Sam weren't exactly truthful to her or Jody the previous night. "I was in Hell."

Claire's grin falls. "..what?"

Allison sighs and leans against the counter, she setting down her bow and unstrapping the arm guard from her forearm. "A while back, when I was a teenager, a Darach was committing ritual sacrifices in my town. I was part of a.. group that protected the town and the Darach wasn't too fond of us trying to stop her. For part of her ritual she needed guardians, and she decided to kidnap my father as well as the single parents of two of my best friends.

"In order to find them, my friends and I had to sacrifice ourselves. We died briefly and were brought back, but in doing so a darkness encased our hearts." Taking a breath, Allison removes her glove and shoves her hands into her pockets. She doesn't spare the blonde girl a glance, Claire now more than enthralled by what she's being told. "In the end we won, but the darkness affected us daily. A couple months down the road and next new bad came into town, and again we were putting our lives on the line.

"My best friend was taken and the enemy was unlike anything we'd been up against. I unknowingly figured out a way to kill one of them and in the split second of victory, another one of the Oni shoved his sword right in below my sternum. I died that night."

"If you died, how did you.."

"With the darkness around my heart, my soul wasn't granted immediate access to Heaven. Instead, I got sent down to the pits. You know- you know that one month up here means ten years down there, right?"

"No, but now I do," Claire gulps.

"Yeah, well, I was dead for four _years_ before the angels figured out the mistake of my soul being sent to Hell."

"Holy shit!" Claire's eyes widen, mouth falling agape. To her, if what Allison is saying was true, then this new girl had done some serious time with the demons.

"When Castiel brought me topside I didn't have my memories, so the Winchesters played babysitter. Then when my memories came back, I didn't want to leave. I found- I made a new family," she shrugs. "I found my dad in Paris and Dean was happy to put us up here. The rest you know."

"C-Castiel?"

"Yeah. You know him?"

Claire's smiling tightly now as she crosses her arms over her chest. "Somewhat." Allison remains quiet, waiting for more of an answer and when Claire notices she sighs with a roll of her eyes. "The meat suit Castiel's wearing? Yeah, that's my dad."

It's Allison's turn to gape. "W-what?"

"Jimmy Novak gave the angel Castiel permission to enter him long ago _briefly,_ but one mission turned into more and my dad died in the process."

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

"It's whatever." Claire shrugs off the pity. "My mom left not soon after, then died because of a rogue angel. I had my rebellion stage and it was Dean who brought me back to the right side of the fight. Jody adopted me soon after, Dean and Sam became like.. brothers to me and I guess I just want to look out for them. To return the favor or something."

"Well you have nothing to worry about with me. We're on the same side."

"Yeah. I figured, especially when you were getting a little too cozy with Sam out there." Allison blushes lightly and Claire smirks. "Not to start an argument or anything, but aren't you a little young for Sam?"

"I turned twenty-one back in March. Being in Hell stopped my aging process for my duration down there, so whatever is between Sam and I is legal."

Claire snorts. "Whatever gets your rocks off. I was just curious, but not that curious."

There's a rather cocky aura emanating from the blonde and it suddenly dawns on Allison as to why she wasn't too defensive when the blonde got cocky with her. Claire oddly reminds her of Lydia. "So are you going to retrieve your arrows..? I was down here for target practice, too, but you hit every target with three or more arrows."

Allison huffs a laugh. After having what Dean would probably call a chick flick moment, the air seems to have been cleared between the two girls and some of the tension between them has obviously evaporated.

* * *

Sam and Dean are gearing up for a hunt with Allison staying behind to keep Jody and Claire company when the bunker door creaks open loudly. Jody and Claire are the only two to bother looking around to see who the newest addition might be, and they ease somewhat when they notice the others aren't worried about someone entering the bunker.

Stomping footsteps sound on the metal stairs which finally causes everyone to look up and Allison smiles easy. "Hey, dad. I didn't know you were coming back today."

"Araya wanted me to stay longer," Argent grunts, "but when I mentioned I needed to get back to my daughter and the Winchesters, she was all too pleased with who we're keeping company with and sent me on my merry way."

Dean finally looks up. "Do we have to be worried?"

"No. The Calaveras are well informed about the company you keep and what monsters actually hunt _you,_ and they want no part of it. She's just pleased because even though the Winchesters are somewhat of pariah's in the hunter community, your hunting reputation is something to look up to."

Sam grimaces. "Yeah, well, lets just hope that that's enough to keep her and her men away."

When Chris hits the final step on the staircase, he notices then the two new additions. Allison grins. "Dad, meet Jody and Claire. They're friends of Sam and Dean. Jody, Claire, meet my dad Chris."

"Hello."

Claire nods in reply to the gruff greeting, but it's Jody who smiles rather flirtatiously and giggles like a teenager with a crush. "Hello, Mr. Argent, was it?" Chris' eyes crinkle at the corners before he nods and walks further into the room, his gaze quickly darting over Dean and his daughter who both look a little too interested in him and Jody. "It's nice to meet you. You have a wonderful daughter."

"Uh, thank you..?"

Jody nervously giggles again as she not-so-discretely looks Chris up and down, and Dean finally snorts, shaking his head in amusement. Allison's gaze ping-pongs between the two in complete shock before the amusement of the situation finally wins out and she subtly places a hand over her mouth to hide her smile before stepping behind Sam. Claire completely turns around to hide the fact she's biting the corner of her lip to prevent herself from laughing aloud and Sam huffs a single laugh before finishing packing his bag.

"Well this just got a helluva lot more interesting." Dean widens his stance, his arms crossing over his chest as he gleefully stares between the elder couple in the room.

"Dude," Sam snorts. "Don't. Leave them alone and lets go solve our case."

He finally turns to face Allison, the huntress sobering up at remembering some of the more gruesome details of the case Sam and Dean had decided to take on. She wraps her arms around his waist, but leans back to stare up at him. "Be careful. Please," she stresses. "If you need backup, Claire and I are here. If you need backup of the enhanced variety, call Charlie. She keeps tabs on our more stronger allies, so yeah. Call Charlie if you need it."

"We know," Sam chuckles. He leans down to press a chaste kiss to her forehead. "We'll be fine, Alli. Hold down the fort for us, yeah? And keep us filled in on Jody and your Dad. I'm with Dean on this one. I think things just got a lot more interesting."

* * *

 **One more action scene.. and then the epilogue! :O**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Any and all information about Abilene, Kansas is completely made up. I've never been to this place, so don't believe anything I have to say about it. I just needed a name of a nearby town and I landed on Abilene. Capisce?**

* * *

Allison's just finished a Skype session with the ladies of the McCall Pack when two back-to-back knocks on her bedroom door draws her attention to it's source. Claire stands there leaning against the door jamb, arms crossed and blonde curls hanging over one shoulder. "Hey, what's up?"

"Sam and Dean are on a hunting trip and haven't been home for a few days. Jody went after them and hasn't checked in. Chris says we're up to bat."

Closing her laptop, Allison scoots towards the edge of her bed. "It's about time. What's the time schedule?"

"We leave in half an hour. Chop, chop, Argent. It's time to go save your boy toy and his idiotic brother." Allison huffs a laugh as Claire pushes off the doorway, the blonde playing with the ends of two braids running along one side of her head. "I'll meet you up front. Don't be late."

Taking a moment for herself, Allison picks up her phone and types out a quick message for Charlie.

 _ **To**_ _: Charlie_  
 _ **From**_ _: Allison_  
 _I need the GPS coordinates for the Impala and you to hack any cameras around the Impala for any information about Dean and Sam. Jody, too. They've gone missing and my dad's sending in Claire and I to find them._

Settling her phone aside, Allison starts putting together a bag. Sam and Dean are missing, so she's not going in as any type of out-of-town authority. She's going as the concerned girlfriend and Claire will most likely pass as the concerned younger sibling. Then after making sure she has a couple outfits to last her for the time away from the bunker, Allison grabs up another bag and heads for the weapons range. She grabs up her bow and personalized arrows along with all the gear she normally uses for archery, and packs a few guns, ammunition, daggers and holsters.

Up front, Allison finds Claire standing by the main table with a bag sitting in front of her. Placing her own two next to Claire's, she hip checks the younger girl before giving her dad her full attention.

"Okay," Chris sighs. "We got three hunters missing. While I give the Winchesters a lot of credit, it is odd that Sam hasn't checked in with Allison in over twenty-four hours. Even more so, Ms. Mills hasn't called in as she explained she would.

"Now I want you girls in and out. I've been going through the bestiary app to check Sam's latest inquiry and they've narrowed down the monster to a Wendigo. As you know, there are two different species of Wendigo's, so I can't stress enough that you two need to be _careful._ "

Allison nods. "I have Charlie hacking any nearby cameras around the Impala's last GPS coordinates. She'll fill us in on the way."

"Good." Looking between the two huntress', Chris can't help but feel a little useless. He doesn't want to send them out on their own, but he knows someone needs to stay behind and Claire doesn't really know the layout of the bunker, and Allison would follow no matter her orders. "You two set?" He eventually asks.

"Yes."

"Yes, sir."

"Then get going. Send me the coordinates when Charlie sends them. I want an update every hour _after_ you've found a temporary homebase."

The girls nod before gathering up their bags, they shouldering them as they head for the stairs. There are no sweet or heartfelt goodbyes, but it's something that every hunter must learn to get over.

"I like your dad," Claire says once they're outside the bunker and tossing their bags into the back of a black Range Rover. "He's very.. assertive." Allison gasps, scandalized and a little bit grossed out, but one look at her face and Claire throws her head back in a laugh. "I didn't mean it like that, idiot." She pauses briefly so they can situate themselves inside the vehicle. "I just meant- Dean and Sam, they still treat me with gentle hands. Jody, too, but she's recently gotten the hang of using her _mom_ voice on me."

"But my dad-"

"Your dad doesn't care about my past. Well, he might, but he doesn't let it skew his judgement on how he sees me. He's got this no nonsense attitude and treats me like a hunter with no worry about hurting my feelings."

"And you like that?"

"Yes! I'm so tired of people walking on eggshells around me and handling me like I might break. Yes, I was angry before with how everything went down with my parents, but I'm not anymore. I'm a hunter now. I can handle my emotions."

Allison chuckles as she starts the engine, she intent on driving to the nearest gas station to fill up and wait for Charlie to send her the coordinates she needs. "Being in charge is kind of new to my dad, actually, so he's not as assertive as he should be. In my family, the women were always the leaders while the men were soldiers. My mom used to call the shots and then when she passed, the reigns were thrust upon me. It's not- it's not an easy job, but I'm glad I don't have to do it anymore. I'm shocked you actually like it. You don't seem like a person who'd choose to follow the rules."

"Hunting's a dangerous job," Claire shrugs. "I was reckless in the beginning and learned my lesson. As long as who ever is calling the shots knows what they're doing, I don't mind orders."

Allison's phone chimes. "Can you get that?" She asks of Claire.

The blonde grabs up the phone from the cup holder between them and reads off what's on the screen. "It's from Charlie."

"Read it."

Claire opens the text message. "Uh, we are headed to Abilene. It's just a little over a two hour drive."

"Perfect."

"Yeah. She also booked us a room at the local Super 8 Motel. Only downfall is the available rooms only had one bed."

"That's not a problem. I doubt we'll get much sleep, anyway."

 **xXx**

By the time the girls check into their hotel room, Claire's torn between wanting to punch someone or laughing her head off. "He thought we were a couple," she deadpans while tossing her bag onto the nearest chair. "Do you think Sam and Dean get the same treatment?"

"Yes," Allison snorts. "I've heard stories. No one ever believes Dean when he stammers out that they're brothers."

The blonde finally huffs a laugh and starts to pull out their laptop and tablets to set up. They need to check-in with both Chris and Charlie, and see if either of the two have any more information about Dean, Sam and Jody so they know where to start looking.

"Charlie is still looking to see just who we're up against. She found some fishy footage and can't tell if our monsters are actual monsters or humans." Claire clicks through the information Charlie's sent, bringing up some footage to show to Allison.

"If they look like humans, then we're either dealing with actual humans or the second species in which the bloodline is diluted. But just because the bloodline's diluted, they're still very lethal."

"So are we hunting them as we would any other monster?"

"Yes. We protect those who cannot protect themselves. Whether it be monster or a monstrous human we end up coming across, they have three of ours and they will not get away with it," Allison says. "The monster will show it's face and we'll take care of it like we do all monsters who've killed before. If they turn out to be human, we knock them out and tie them up to be found by the local authorities."

"I can work with that." Claire turns to the tablets to read up on the breed of Wendigos they now know for sure they're hunting. "Don't forget to check in with your dad. Our hour's almost up."

Allison sighs. "He's ridiculous. I hope he understands we intend to get some sleep. I won't be setting hourly alarms just for his peace of mind."

Claire laughs.

* * *

The entire first day entailed the girls settling in and coming up with a plan instead of rushing in head first without an idea of what they were going to do. Back at the bunker before they had left, Claire had worked side-by-side with Chris to print out flyers with Dean and Sam's face on them, though instead of going by Winchester, Chris named them Argents. And when Allison asked where the flyers for Jody were, Claire informed her they couldn't make Jody a flyer given her Sheriff status. If word got out a law enforcement officer was missing, they'd bring down unwanted attention on them.

Charlie couldn't find anything else worth mentioning and after checking in with Chris, Allison and Claire left to pick up some food for dinner while also keeping an ear out for clues as to where their family was.

The following morning had the girls getting ready and talking through their cover story if anyone questioned just who they were to the missing men. And when Allison had walked out of the bathroom in quite the adorable white, sleeveless lace dress, Claire had laughed.

"A dress? Really?"

"Yes, really." Allison rolls her eyes while shoving her dirty clothes into her bag. "You and your leather jacket, and flannel and jeans will make people wary. I, on the other hand, will appear sweet and innocent, and totally approachable." Claire scoffs, but says no more. "And besides, I'll get a lot of movement in this dress. I've got tights on underneath, so I don't mind getting into a fight in this." A couple daggers get strapped to Allison's thigh beneath the skirt of her dress and she gathers up her archery supplies to hide beneath the back seat of the Range Rover.

Then it's Allison's turn to scoff as Claire shamelessly tucks a gun at the small of her back and a blade in her boot. She slips on an odd holster that rests against her back, but doesn't slide anything in it and instead pulls on her leather jacket. But as she continues to rummage through her bag, Allison finds that Claire's weapon of choice is a silver short sword. "This I'll have to hide in the Rover as he walk around the town," the blonde shrugs.

"Yeah. No kidding."

Claire and Allison then load up the Rover with all they need, they being careful to hide their weapons on the short trip from their room to their vehicle, and then hide them really well under the back seats so no one can find them.

They grab the flyers before locking up their room and then head out to grab some breakfast before starting their day of playing the grieving little sister and girlfriend.

A majority of the day turns out to be a bust, not a single local recognizing either Sam or Dean in the flyers the girls are flashing around. They make sure to not leave a single flyer behind less someone connect Sam and Dean _Argent_ to Sam and Dean _Winchester,_ and the girls break for a late lunch. And it's during the end of their break that they actually get their first and significant lead.

The workers at the ice cream parlor are switching out, and the girls decide to take a chance and ask the new faces if they've seen Sam or Dean. Allison decides to ask this time around since she has the more friendlier appearance and Claire keeps watch from their table.

The manager of the ice cream parlor is a kind, elder gentleman and Allison doesn't waste a second to question him about her boyfriend and boyfriend's brother who appeared to have gone missing for the last couple of days. He listens to her words and takes a moment to study the flyer, and just when Allison thinks he's going to give her bad news, his eyes light up in recognition. And then they turn even brighter as he points out _Tommy,_ a teenager in line behind Allison who was actually seen talking to Sam the other day.

Allison talks to the kid, her heart pounding as she patiently waits for any piece of information that will point her and Claire in the right direction, and she senses something off almost immediately. The second Tommy glances at the flyer in Allison's hand, his eyes widen and he starts stammering. She asks when he last talked to Sam, what they talked about and what direction he went in. Tommy couldn't keep his answers straight and started sweating in the air-conditioned establishment, and immediately left after only two minutes of Allison questioning him.

Following him out of the parlor, Allison frowns at the teen's back. "Did you see that?" She asks Claire. "He knows something."

"Already on it," Claire mumbles, typing away on her phone. "I'll have Charlie track his license plate."

The vehicle screeches around the corner down the street, and Allison and Claire wait rather impatiently for Charlie to get back to them. Less than five minutes later, Charlie texts them back.

"Okay, so we're looking at Thomas Reed. I got a picture and an address, and this is our guy." Allison looks at the picture, nodding in agreement that it is their guy before gathering up their trash to throw away. Claire follows and then the girls rush to situate themselves in the Rover. "So how are we playing this?"

"We wait for a half hour or so," Allison says. "We wait and then we creep as close as possible to the address Charlie gave us. We scope out the place, look for anything suspicious and run in if we feel like we got the right place."

"Aye, aye, Captain," Claire sloppily salutes her. "You're the seasoned hunter here. I'll follow what you think is best."

 **xXx**

The address Charlie sent them is not-so-surprisingly down a secluded dirt road. They drive around until they find a spot to hide their vehicle, the girls then hurriedly holstering weapons to their person's before trekking through the woods towards what they hope is the property where Dean, Sam and Jody are being held.

A house and a barn come into view not twenty minutes into their walk, the property being surrounded by a rundown wooden fence. The property is rather muddy and the trucks, plus a very familiar car, all seem rather rustic and way too old to be running.

"Do you think they're here?" Claire murmurs.

Allison shrugs and pulls a small pair of binoculars from her jacket pocket. "There's only one way to find out." She plops down next to an overgrown bush, settling her bow over her thighs. "Get comfortable, Novak. We're casing this joint."

Huffing in amusement, Claire brushes her foot along the ground to clear out a small sitting area. She makes sure to balance her gun on her thigh so it's easily accessible should she need it and keeps her gaze straight forward on the house for any sign of movement.

Every now and then someone walks in and out of the house to enter the barn, and Allison quickly catches on to the fact she's only seen males. There seems to be only one female, an elder woman who passes by the kitchen window every now and then. The kid from ice cream parlor scurries between the barn and the house as if terrified, and the woman from the kitchen is constantly looking him over with a concerned expression.

"The kid's human," Allison states. "As is the woman. They seem scared."

"Scared of what?"

"The wendigo?" Allison guesses. "The wendigo could be using this family as a cover. Threatening them so he has a place to eat his meals that won't draw too much attention."

"But just one wendigo?" Claire frowns. "That seems unlikely. There's too many men in and out of this place."

"Could be a pack. The father could be one of them or he could be a human who doesn't see a problem with a monster eating other humans on his property."

Claire's nose wrinkles in disgust. "So gross."

A male shouts, a woman screams, a creature roars and then there's a loud commotion from the house. The woman in the kitchen window cringes, as does the teen who covers his ears that's in the same room as her, and Allison and Claire tense as the screen door is thrown open. Two males stomp out the door, eyes glowing white and snarling as they each grasp the bicep of a struggling woman between them.

"It's Jody," Allison breathes in shock.

Claire snatches the binoculars from Allison's grasp, she following the trio as they drag a beaten and bloodied Jody towards the barn. "Why is it always a barn?" The blonde sneers.

"Believe it or not, a barn is a first for me."

The barn door slams behind them and the girls climb to their feet. "How are we doing this?" Claire asks.

"So far I've counted five males, not including the kid. If you're positive the person you're fighting is a wendigo, aim to kill. They're strength is about the same as an alpha werewolf. If he's human or you're not sure, aim to injure. We got to get these men out of the way before we can rescue our own."

"Got it."

Fortunately for Allison and Claire, the sun's already dipping behind the horizon and the sky is darkening, they having watched the house a lot longer than expected. Allison has a moment to curse her choice of attire and Claire briefly laughs at the white dress and boots, promising to get Jody to replace it if they all make it out alive. Allison scoffs and then both girls' amusement melts away and their expressions harden for what's about to happen.

Allison nocks an arrow and Claire grips her gun in hand, making sure the safety is off. Picking the moment that feels right, Claire and Allison leave the safety of the woods and start creeping towards the barn. They make it there without a single problem, and choose to enter through a side door that Claire points out instead of using the main door that would draw too much attention. Though the second they enter, they're ambushed. The bow and arrow is ripped from her hands, and another person knocks away Claire's gun.

Neither male has glowing eyes or sharp teeth, in fact they appear of normal strength, and both seem to startle at the sound of the gunshot that goes wide. Several roars echo deeper into the barn, and Allison and Claire use the men's split second of hesitation to their advantage, and hand to hand combat ensues.

Allison surprisingly does well, she blocking wild punches and kicking out when she can. A few hits land to her arms and rib area, but she pushes on and manages to knock her attacker down to one knee. Dazed, Allison then swings with a mighty right hook and knocks the guy out.

"A little.. help.. over here!"

Whirling around, Allison finds Claire being pinned to the wall by her throat. She's struggling back against her attacker, one of her own hands choking the male back but she doesn't have nearly as much strength as he does. Allison jogs towards them, picking up the gun from the ground and pistol whipping the guy across the back of his head.

As he goes limp, Claire pushes him off with a grunt. "Yeah. Okay. I'm definitely taking you up on those hand-to-hand skills when we get back."

Allison grins. "Told you you needed to learn how to properly fight. Weapons will only get you so far."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm totally shooting the next guy no matter if he's human or not."

"Come on, let's go." Allison rushes to pick up her bow and nocks another arrow.

Side-by-side, the girls stomp deeper into the barn. The stalls are built in an odd maze of sorts and the girls quickly find who and what they're looking for.

Both beaten and bloodied, Sam and Dean are chained to wooden pillars on one side of the barn. On a table, Jody is chained down and a wendigo is growling as it licks the blood from the side of her face.

Claire raises her gun, but Allison beats her to it. The arrow whistles as it's loosed, embedding itself into the shoulder of the wendigo above Jody. Jody yelping draws the attention of two other wendigos who'd been crouching nearby, and Allison and Claire prepare for battle. Unfortunately, Claire empties the barrel or her gun fairly quickly and she readily reaches behind her head for the hilt of her sword.

"Now this is a fight," she mutters as she twirls the sword once before taking a fighting stance.

"Are you two crazy?!" Dean barks. "Get out of here."

Allison nocks another arrow before going back to back with Claire. "For doubting our skills, you're making your own food for a month, Winchester."

"Allison. He's right," Sam admits. "You're outnumbered. Go!"

"Like hell." Claire swings her sword at the wendigo creeping up on their side and Allison looses another arrow.

Arrow after arrow gets loosed at the other two wendigos, but they easily dodge and roll out of the way. One wendigo decides to crouch over it's wounded prey- Jody- and Allison engages the one she'd shot. The bow is knocked free yet again, but Allison is quick to reach under her dress for the Chinese ring daggers. She can hear Claire holding her own, but knows to not let her eye off the wendigo in front of her.

Slash after slash, punch after punch, Allison soon finds that she's no match for a wendigo up close and personal. She takes more than her fair share of hits and ends up with a split lip for her efforts, and she keeps getting knocked back step after step only to take yet another punch to the jaw. The punch sends her reeling which sends Dean and Sam into a frenzied panic against their binds, but just as Allison works up enough strength to lunge back at the roaring wendigo, Claire jumps to her rescue.

The tip of the sword protrudes from the wendigo's chest, it shrieking in pain before falling dead at her feet. Allison glances at Claire in shock and the blonde grins as she wipes blood from her mouth. "You're welcome."

The last standing wendigo roars both in anger and in hunger, and just as Allison starts to glance around for her bow yet again, an even more bone-chilling roar answers the first. Her heart seems to cease beating for a second as she looks towards the source of the second roar, but the shockingly familiar sight of blazing red eyes, razor sharp teeth and claws, and canine facial features turns out to be a very welcomed sight.

"What the hell..?" Claire breathes in awe.

The wendigo jumps over Jody to lunge at the alpha werewolf and once they're locked in battle, Allison scrambles for Sam while shouting at Claire to untie Dean. The two girls notice the locks on the chain and spend a handful of minutes trying to jimmy them open while keeping an eye on the gruesome fight going on.

"Should we- do we have to worry about.. that?" Claire grunts as she yanks at Dean's bindings.

"Shut up and untie me. Don't worry about him."

Allison flinches when both wendigo and werewolf roar from the wounds they're inflicting upon one another, and hurries to free Sam when Jody starts to call out for help next. Claire surprisingly gets Dean free first and the both of them rush to Judy's aide. Allison frees Sam a moment later and after Sam yanks the chains free from around him, he reaches around and grabs Allison around the biceps to pull her into his lap.

"You're so stupid. So stupid," he mumbles while cradling her injured face in his own bloody hands. "What were you thinking?"

Allison gulps. "I was thinking that I needed to save my idiot boyfriend and his brother, and Claire's mother figure."

"You should've waited for backup."

"We're hunters, Sam. We _are_ the backup. Now shut up, kiss me and lets go make sure Jody is okay."

Huffing a laugh, Sam does as he's told before letting Allison go and letting her pull him up. Just as he's steady on his own two feet, a triumphant roar resonates around the room and Allison slumps in relief at the sight of the victor.

Dean's still struggling with Jody's binds and as the red-eyed victor glances around the barn, Claire takes a moment to unsheathe her sword and lunge for the last standing monster.

"Claire, no!"

The wolf dodges the first swing of the sword and knocks it from Claire's grip with a backhanded swing towards her wrist. Clawed fingers wrap around her pale throat, bringing her forward so she's inches from a snarling face before he twirls her around so her back is to his chest. "Quit it," he growls in her ear.

One hand goes to pry the fingers from her throat which aren't exactly cutting off her supply of oxygen, but still bothersome nonetheless, and as Claire swings back with the other hand it's caught in a firm grip.

"Claire, quit!" Allison yells as she jogs towards them. "Derek, let her go."

The blonde's eyes pop wide open as the monster holding her does as he's told, but as she whirls around to give it a piece of her mind and possibly throw in a few punches, she finds a rather handsome man staring back at her. "Wait.. what..?"

"If you hadn't ran in like our huntress in leather armor, you'd have realized that this is Derek Hale. A friend."

"But he was- it was-"

"Not all monsters do monstrous things," Allison tells her softly. "Derek was an ally from my life before, but now he's a friend. Which, by the way," she says and whirls on the werewolf, "when were you going to tell us about this new development?" she asks while gesturing to her own eyes.

Sheepishly shrugging, Derek flashes her a grim smile. "It's fairly new," he grumbles. "There was a rogue, lone alpha stalking me. He wouldn't take no for an answer."

"This is cute and all," Dean shouts, "but can someone come help over here? These chains are ridiculous."

Allison and Derek start walking towards the table with a reluctant Claire following, but Sam gestures behind them. "I'm gonna go check on the mom and her kid. Someone needs to tell her they're safe now."

Allison waves him off and Derek wastes no time in grasping Jody's binds in hands and ripping the chain links with barely any effort at all. Jody refuses to move a muscle as she stares at Derek and with a sigh, Derek backs off so everyone else can surround her and help her off the table.

"Who's he?" She finally rasps.

Rubbing the back of his neck and refusing to meet anyone's gaze, Allison grins and links her arm around one of his. "This is Derek Hale; Alpha werewolf and a very good friend of ours."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean grumbles tiredly. "Cujo's cool. Don't worry about him."

"Oh." Jody seems to perk up a little bit, but Claire still looks hesitant, even more so when Derek glowers at Dean.

Chuckling at everyone's response after such a fight, Allison then nudges Derek's side with a furrowed brow. "Not that I'm not thankful for the save here tonight, but how exactly did you know we were here?"

"Made a new friend who grabbed my number from you, apparently," he shrugs. "Kind of annoying and reminds you of Stiles? Said her name was Charlie." Dean and Allison snort. "She's helpful. She found out I was close around here and sent me to check things out since someone forgot to check in with Chris."

Claire and Allison both grimace. They thought that leaving their phones in their vehicle as to not attract attention and forgetting about their check-ins would be their best option. Boy were they stupid.

"Right," Allison finally drawls. "So we're in for some mothering later. What do you say we get out of this barn and go grab some hot showers? I'm beat."

 **xXx**

On the way back to the bunker, Dean took the Range Rover with Claire and Jody, and Allison and Sam persuaded Derek to head back with them for a decent's night rest without having to worry about looking over his shoulder.

As expected, Chris fussed over not only Allison, but Claire and Jody as well. Everyone, except for Derek who wasn't in the loop, snickered and smiled when Chris ended up patching up Jody's facial wounds himself while leaving the two younger girls to fend for themselves. So while Derek was given the okay to wander around the bunker and get comfortable, the other four injured hunters went to shower and change.

Then in fresh clothes, Allison moves cautiously as to not upset her already tender bruises and scoots back on Sam's bed until she's resting comfortably against the mountain of pillows up by the headboard. She's running her fingers through her damp hair when Sam stumbles in, a towel draped over his head and pajama pants slung low on his hips. "You know, I'm kind of grateful for Jody being here. My dad's more occupied with her than he is with making sure there's at least three feet between us at all times."

Sam huffs a laugh. "That doesn't bother you? Your dad being in interested in another woman, I mean."

"Not at all. If my mother's death was recent, then I'd be uncomfortable with my dad moving on so soon, but it isn't. My mom passed a long time ago. And besides, who am I to tell my dad who he can or can't see? At least Jody is familiar with our line of work," she shrugs. "Makes things a lot easier for them."

"I hear you on that," he groans as he stretches. Tossing the towel aside, Sam crawls into bed and pillows his head against Allison's abdomen while laying his arm over her legs. "That's one of the reasons why I'm so comfortable in this relationship. There aren't really any secrets between us since we have the same job."

Allison grins. "Ditto."

The two lapse into a brief silence, her fingers tangling in Sam's own damp hair as her nails lazily scratch at his scalp. She's content in their current predicament and it's Sam who has a little too much on his mind.

He _is_ comfortable in their relationship, hell he's more than comfortable seeing as he doesn't have to keep it a secret about who he is or what he does, but after the evening's events he's been a little on edge. He loves the girl, he does, and after the close call with the wendigo he'd been terrified that he'd never get to tell her. So taking a deep breath and stepping outside his comfort zone, Sam squeezes Allison's legs before telling her. "I love you."

Her fingers freeze in his hair. "What?"

"I love you," he says again. He turns his face so his chin rests against her stomach, his gaze boring into hers. "I'm in love with you and I'm sorry it's taken me so long you finally tell you."

She barks a watery laugh, eyes misty. "I love you, too." Her hand that been in his hair moves down so she's gently running her fingertips along his cheek. "And as much as I'd love to celebrate said love, I'm really tired and sore, and would rather not give our resident werewolf a show. Derek's hearing is even more sharper given his new alpha status."

Sam snorts again before burying his face against her stomach once more. "Yeah. We're definitely celebrating after Hale leaves."


	25. Chapter 25

**Epilogue. Of Sorts.**

Life at the bunker was.. interesting.

Not only did they have Charlie in and out of their lives, but now Jody, Claire and even Derek were consistently checking in. Derek had been dead set against making betas of his own given his past history with his own pack, and after a long talk between Chris and Allison, the two came to the conclusion that they would consider themselves part of the Hale Pack as to not let Derek turn into an omega alpha. Sam was quick to follow, as was Charlie, and though Dean was little reluctant, the elder Winchester caved and put his loyalty with the pack. Derek had a surge of power after each person professed their loyalty and it took a moment to catch his breath, but when he did, Allison had laughed and told him he had to move in now that they were _family_.

Every now and then Allison would struggle with her nightmares, but having a pack who greatly cared about her helped when she needed to talk it out.

Allison eventually brought up the fact that Claire wasn't exactly fit to be out in the field and after a long discussion with Jody, the female sheriff agreed to Claire temporarily moving to the bunker so Chris and Allison could properly train her. The blonde obviously showed signs of becoming a force to be reckoned with, and the men of the bunker all agreed that Claire and Allison would soon be a terrifying duo.

But Chris wasn't all work and no play, and Claire got to go on the trip of a lifetime to Paris with the two Argents so they could catch up Allison's ex that she was alive and well. Dean stayed behind for obvious reasons and Sam, too, to keep his brother out of trouble. Derek and the McCall Pack wished Allison well when visiting Isaac, and well.. the trip went about as expected.

..

..

 _Allison and Claire wait afar in a public setting as Chris talks to Isaac. They watch the beta werewolf smile and greet Chris like an old friend before Chris sits the younger man down to explain things._

 _"He's actually kind of cute," Claire quietly muses._

 _Allison snorts, but she keeps her attention on Isaac's reaction. His smile soon drops and he briefly shakes his head in disbelief. Then when Chris gives the signal, Allison and Claire walk arm-in-arm towards the bench Chris had chosen to have such a discussion._

 _Isaac tenses, eyes blown wide in shock. He has trouble controlling the glow of his eyes as he drinks her in and Allison gulps while hesitantly waving her fingers at him. "Hey, Isaac."_

 _"Allison?" He hesitantly stands, his gaze darting between her and Chris, and when Chris only smiles and encourages him that it's really her, Claire barely manages to step aside as Isaac grabs Allison up in a bone crushing hug._

 _"Alright, alright," she laughs and awkwardly wraps her arms back around him as much as she can. "I'm still only human, Isaac, so ease up on the wolfy strength."_

 _He instantly obliges, one hand holding the small of her back while the other cradles the back of her head. She's easily tucked beneath his chin and she laughs once more. "So I take it your're happy to see me?"_

 _"Are you kidding me right now? You're alive! I-I can't-"_

 _"Yeah. It's a lot to take in," she mumbles. "I'll grant you another minute of comfort hugging until it becomes awkward and then we'll fill you in on everything."_

 _.._

 _.._

Needless to say, Isaac was thrown about the idea of angels and demons truly existing, and then the story had to be told all over again much to Claire's annoyance when Jackson Whittemore suddenly made an appearance. Jackson was a little harder to convince, but after a handful of calls to the McCall pack and Derek, the blue-eyed wolf finally let himself believe what he was hearing and seeing.

Surprisingly, Isaac wanted to go back to the States now that Allison was alive, but she kindly refused him and told him not to uproot his life for a shot at something that once _was_. Jackson had seemed scandalized at the thought of Isaac leaving the pack he helped him find to settle down in, and Allison assured him that there was nothing left for him to go back to. She wouldn't stop him from trying to rejoin Scott if he really wished it, but after confessing that she was no longer in California and that Derek was actually her alpha now, he had to think things over.

For a week, Isaac and Jackson showed Allison and Claire around all the best locations Paris had to offer while Chris tied up loose ends, and Allison and Isaac couldn't help but stare on in horror as Claire and Jackson got along surprisingly well.

* * *

As the pack got settled and comfortable with one another, Allison made plans for a big Thanksgiving. She can't remember the last time she's had an easy going Thanksgiving meal, and now that everyone's settled and working together, she wants to gather everyone at the bunker. Sam and Dean were obviously on the fence because they were used to either hunting or scouring the internet and papers for a hunt, but Allison made them promise that they'd not work for just the one day. They weren't comfortable, but after much pleading they gave in.

Allison, Chris and Jody then prepared the most mouth watering feast, and Allison and Jody had to constantly shoo Dean out of the kitchen for picking at everything. Derek bought a big flat screen TV to mount in one of the big sitting rooms, Charlie hooked up the cable, and Chris made them watch football because the Thanksgiving game was tradition and they were doing everything right this first year together.

Dean, Sam, Derek, Charlie and Claire settled around in sofa chairs around the TV to watch the game as the others cooked, and even though none of them were big sports fans they couldn't help but get in the spirit of things and pick a team to raucously root for.

Everyone was eventually called into the kitchen where the food was all spread out on the counters, Jody ordering them to form a line so they could serve themselves easily rather then crowding and creating chaos. Then settled at the table, everyone just kind of stills and glances around.

Sam, Dean and Derek all appear to be lost within their minds, and Sam's the first to snap out of it when Allison reaches under the table to grasp his hand. "Hey," she murmurs. "You okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah. I'm good," he smiles. "It's just- it's a lot-"

"We've never had a Thanksgiving dinner like this," Dean mutters. No one says a word to that, but all eyes do dart over to him as he gazes down at his food-filled plate. "I remember one or two dinners, maybe, when I was just a kid, but Sammy's never-" He pauses and glances up only to meet Allison's gaze. With surprisingly teary eyes, he smiles. "Thank you for this. All of you," he then says while catching Jody and Chris' gaze as well.

"Better get used to it, Winchester, because I guarantee you this isn't going to be a one-off. We're family now. Pack," Derek says from his end of the table. "We take care of each other, especially during the holidays."

"Hear, hear!" Charlie chirps, raising her glass in a toast. The others laugh and raise theirs in return, toasting to family before finally digging in.

 **xXx**

Sated with food and more than happy to lounge around in the room Jody and Derek decorated for pack get togethers, the pack and friends of the pack have quieted down in the midst of their food comas. Well.. mostly.

"Hey, Red," Derek calls out. Charlie picks her head up from where she'd been resting it on the arm rest of the couch. "Your home away from home is ready to be furnished whenever you are."

Interest then piqued, Charlie sits up while breathing through how full she feels and gets comfortable. "The loft?" She asks. "What floor am I on?"

"Your's is across the hall from mine. Since we're the only two there, I figured you'd like access to the roof whenever you wanted. I also got someone to update the elevator as much as they could."

"You're the best, Sourwolf."

Derek's pleased smile instantly drops, a scowl taking it's place moments later. "You and Stiles should have never met. That was a terrible idea."

Several people around the room chuckle. "Aw, D, we adore you," Charlie coos. Derek tries to continue scowling, but his lips twitch and Charlie catches it. She whoops in victory before getting comfortable once more and dozing off with her phone in hand, no doubt texting Stiles about Derek's annoyance over her favorite nickname for him.

Plenty happy, Allison stands to head to the kitchen for something to drink. A short bark of a laugh from Jody has her stalling, however, and as she turns to see what's going on she finds Jody cozily tucked into her dad's side. Chris has his armed wrapped around the sheriff, smiling and staring down at Jody like she remembers him smiling at her mom so very long ago. Claire's grinning at the both of them while knocking her foot into Charlie's and gesturing towards the canoodling couple while trying not to laugh.

"What's got you all smiles?"

Glancing over her shoulder, Allison finds Sam and Dean walking towards her, Dean still picking from a pie plate and mouth full of flaky pie crust as they come to a standstill next to her. "This," she says while gesturing to the room before them. "We're safe. We're happy. The McCall Pack in California is safe and happy, and it's.. it's-"

"A tad bit overwhelming and leaving you with a bought of looming anxiety that our happiness will be ripped away any moment?" Dean grumbles.

"Dude!" Sam hisses.

Allison's smile falls. "No, but thanks for that." She reaches over and punches him in the shoulder, Sam then snorting while his older brother pouts. "I'm happy, you freakin' squirrel. Honestly and truly happy, and I'm just soaking it in as much as I can."

"Yeah, I hear you on that," Sam then says. "Never did we think we'd ever have this. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have this family. Dean and I wouldn't be functioning like brothers should be and we'd just be going about our lives waiting for the inevitable to happen."

"What he said," Dean mumbles, intent on not making the moment any more of a chick flick moment and continues to stuff his cheeks with food. "Now can we go rejoin the others? Claire's eyeing my seat, but I'm not wrestling the kid to the floor and risking my pie."

Sam and Allison chuckle, the both of them stepping forward at the same time to go reclaim their seats. Allison quickly realizes that Sam's not at her side and that the room has gone deathly quiet. Glancing from one face to the next, she realizes what's wrong.

Everyone's frozen. Not _ice_ frozen, but frozen as if someone's pressed pause on reality.

"What the-"

"Forgive me for the eerie display of power, but I thought I'd introduce myself." Allison yelps and whirls around, her eyes widening at the sight of a man standing just to the side of Dean that has apparently appeared from thin air. She scrambles backwards until she bumps into a side-table and reaches beneath it for a blade that's strapped there. Gripping it tightly in hand and taking up a battle ready stance, the bearded man holds his hands up in surrender. "Hey, hey, hey! None of that now. I'm a friendly."

"Bullshit."

"I am! Otherwise how else did I get in here?" He's shorter than Dean and his hunter attire nearly makes her believe him, but she can't afford to give out her trust so easily. This is all totally Dean's fault, she just knows it. He jinxed them. "Please, Miss Argent. That knife won't really do anything to me that I can't heal. I didn't have you brought back to life just to harm you myself."

She's ready to spit harsh words back at him, but the moment his words click in her mind, she hesitates. "What? What did you just say?"

"My children think me absent," the brown-haired man says, "but I'm really not. I put out whispers here and there to get them where they're needed the most."

"Y-your children?" Allison stammers. Some of the tension leaks from her frame as her mind works a mile a minute. "But Castiel is the one who- and if he's the one who got me and you're calling them your _children_ , then that means-"

"God," he cautiously smirks. "Or Chuck. I prefer Chuck, actually."

"Why? Why are you showing yourself now?" She questions and reaffirms her stance. "And why freeze everyone?"

"Oh, uh, about that. Dean and Sam know me as Chuck- we're old friends, really- but they don't know me as God. None of my children know what vessel I took, but they can sense me if they're ever in my presence. I'd really appreciate it if you didn't go blabbing my secret."

Allison scoffs. "So that explains why freezing everyone but me, so again I'll ask. Why are you showing yourself to me?"

"To personally apologize." God- er, Chuck or whatever- hesitantly lowers his hands to tuck in the front pockets of his jeans. His shoulders are hunched slightly and Allison has the sudden urge to laugh at such a being looking so sheepish. "You, Allison Argent, were always fated to meet Sam Winchester and I wanted to apologize for the path that you had to endure just to get here."

"..what?"

"Samuel Winchester's heart match has always been Allison Argent. I had set you on a decent enough path to get you here today, but unforeseen obstacles kept popping up and well-"

"I died."

"You died," he sighs. "I'm terribly sorry for the pain and torture you've been through. Truly, I am, and I just wanted you know that. Not only angels are watching over you now, Miss Argent," he smiles. "I'm just sorry I wasn't paying too close attention when you first got sent to Hell."

"This is- this is crazy," she laughs hysterically and her guard finally falls. "Words prove nothing. In this line of work, monsters can and will say any-"

"Then let me prove it to you."

She doesn't have a chance to protest, Chuck moving too quick for her reflexes and she watches as a lifetime- _her lifetime-_ flashes before her eyes.

..

..

 _She watches as Dean and Lydia sign a very legal looking document, the room they're standing in apparently a court house. Her hand's being squeezed in a warm grip and as she glances down, she finds her a hand grasping her own and follows the arm up to a beaming Sam._

 _"Congratulations," she hears a woman say. "You may now kiss your bride, Mr. Winchester."_

 _.._

 _"One Argent down, one to go," Dean smirks. "Come on, Chris, you better put a ring on it before Allison starts poppin' out pups."_

 _Sam starts choking on his drink, Allison blushes bright red and Jody smacks Dean upside the head. "Watch it, bucko. He can still kick your butt."_

 _.._

 _"You- you built us a house?!" Allison shrieks._

 _"I sold the building near Beacon Hills. Charlie and I are perfectly happy at the bunker, and I have more than enough money." Derek smiles. "Just think of it as a late wedding present."_

 _"Derek.." Tears fill her eyes, but the alpha merely chuckles in response. "I don't- I don't know what to say."_

 _"Thank you," Sam blurts, eyes wide as he stares up at the two story house in the middle of the woods just fifty yards away from the bunker itself. "Really, this is- this is amazing, Derek."_

 _"What am I, chopped liver?" Charlie grouses. "Stiles and I are the ones who warded the whole property to keep the pack safe."_

 _"Thank you!" Charlie quickly finds herself in the middle of an Allison and Sam sandwich, and the redhead can't help but preen._

 _.._

 _Allison's looking down at blueprints of a factory and speaking lowly with Claire when Dean stumbles in, child's laughter resonating around the room seconds later. Looking up she finds the child in question- a little boy- sitting on Dean's shoulders and hanging onto his head for dear life as Dean pretends to lose his footing._

 _"Uncle Dean!"_

 _"Dean," Sam laughs. "Put Christopher down before you drop him. And where's Deanna? You walked out of here with both of them and only returned with one."_

 _"Mini-me is researching with grandpa in the library. I'm telling you, Sammy, the rugrats might bear the Winchester name, but they're both Argents at heart. God help us all when they take up the mantle after us."_

 _.._

 _.._

Allison gasps and jerks back, and Chuck grins at her. "Proof enough for you?"

"I was- we were-" She trails off, disbelief clear in her features.

"Yes and yes," he tells her. "Mr. McCall might have been your first love, but Samuel was always meant to be your last. The future I just showed you will happen and I will be watching closely this time. The Argents and Winchesters deserve this happiness, so so shall it be."

"Huh?"

Within the blink of an eye, Chuck disappears and the room's occupants return back to normal as if nothing had happened. Sam does a double take because she is most definitely not in the position she'd last been in when the room had been frozen and there's still a dagger gripped in her hand.

"Alli?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost," Sam murmurs. Dean, not-so-surprisingly, is not paying attention, so he continues on and plops himself down in his seat with a triumphant smirk when Claire had finally made a move to claim it as hers. Sam steps closer to Allison, his hand grasping hers that's holding the weapon and pries it from her fingers. "What's wrong?"

She glances up and she can feel the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes, but she smiles beautifully at him from one second to the next and Sam blows out a breath in relief he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "I'm fine. More than fine," she continues to beam up at him. Memories of their future keeps replaying over and over in her mind, and she desperately wants to fill him, but she knows she can't without telling him her source of information. And while she didn't trust him at first, God has done some pretty amazing things for her recently and she doesn't want to break his trust. "I'm just- can you just trust me right now when I say everything's okay? Lets go sit and enjoy the tranquil of just us adults. It'll be gone soon enough and I want to bask in it."

"..what?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

 **End.**

 **Seriously, this is the end guys. Does it suck? Most likely, but I'm quite fond of it. It's just so fluffy!**

 **You got a glimpse at their future, so there. And no, I have no sequel planned for this.**


End file.
